Cute Revenge
by Quilavamaster18
Summary: Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May's band is accepted to Sunnyshore School of the Arts for their musical talent. Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul are accepted as well, when they meet chaos is thrown into their lives. Once the guys make a stupid mistake the girls will start planning revenge. will all this chaos make war or romance? Poke, Contest, Ikari, OldRival, and Wishful shipping.
1. Prologue

**Hi, thank you for deciding to read my story. This is my first fanfiction. I'm open to criticism it will hopefully improve my writing. I'm not really big on author's notes just because they have nothing to do with the story. I might throw some stuff at the end of the chapter though.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or any of the characters. I only own the story line.**

**Dawn's POV **

"AAAAAAHHHHH," falling off my bed from probably the worst awakening I've ever had, with Piplup's bubblebeam and Pachirisu's discharge, I fell off my bed onto the floor. Face first. I got myself up and just looked at my beloved pokémon. Of course to make matters even worse, my cell phone started ringing and was thrown at my face by Piplup. I answered my phone still half asleep.

"He-" I was cut off by one of my best friends, Misty Waterflower.

"PARK PLAYGROUND NOW!" Misty screamed through the phone just before the call ended.

"Great, Misty's stressed out about something." I've known Misty since the first day of grade two, when we were in the same class paired as partners for a scavenger hunt. We've been best friends since that day. I always know when she stressed, upset, angry, or completely thrilled.

I got up and walked over to my walk in closet. I had to find the perfect outfit. "hhhhhhhhmmmmmm. What to wear, what to wear..." I signed when my bunny pokémon showed up and pointed to a pink floral sundress, a pair of pink one strap sandals. Sure Bunneary was a pokémon but she had an amazing sense of style. "Bunneary, it's perfect. Thanks," I said with a smile, picking her up and hugging her. I put her down and took my silk pink night gown off and through on the sundress and shoes. I brushed through my hair quickly so I didn't have messy hair.

I ran downstairs with my pokémon following me. "Hi mom, I'm going to the park Misty called me sounding stressed." I told my mom, who was cheerful as ever.

"Okay Dawn, be back for dinner though," she said well making something in the kitchen; I'm guessing her breakfast.

"Alright," I replied as I ran out the door. I grabbed my bike and was off.

It took me about ten minutes to reach the park. Once I was there I got of my bike and walked over to my best friends, who were hanging out on the jungle gym. We may have just graduated from middle school, but we were still kids at heart.

"DAWN!" my friend May Maple called. She was wearing her usual red bandana, a red crop top, dark wash jeans, and a pair of red high-tops.

"Hey May. Alright Misty what's with the sudden meeting, we weren't supposed to meet until noon for band practice?" I asked as I dropped my bike down and climbed to the top of the jungle gym.

"Well, do you remember when we were dared to send a tape to Sunnyshore School of the Arts?" she asked me with caution. I started to feel uncomfortable about this.

_Flashback_

_The girls began their band practice hoping to get the perfect act for the upcoming talent show. Out of nowhere the instruments stopped working. Well except for Misty who was still playing away at her drums._

"_MISTY!" the girls shouted at her to get her to stop playing._

"_sorry," she said as she put her head down._

_Leaf was examining her electric guitar, "my guitar is fine, so I don't see what happened."_

_A mystery voice came out from where they kept their amps, "Silly Leaf, oh my bad not silly...slutty." Leaf clutched her fist; Misty rushed up from her drum set and held her back before she killed whoever this was. "I was just trying to save you from embarrassment during the talent show by unplugging your instruments. You see me and my girls are such good singers that we don't waste our time with silly things like this show. We have just finished sending of our tape to get into Sunnyshore School of the Arts."_

_She was about to continue when she was interrupted by May, "Ursala, what school is that, I've never heard of it?"_

_Ursala was the name of the girl they hated beyond belief. She replied in a very snarky tone, "It's an exclusive school that only a select amount of people can get into; you need to have some sort of artistic talent, so you girls would __**never**__ get in."_

_At this point May lost her cool. "THAT'S IT! WE COULD SO GET INTO THAT SCHOOL! WE WOULDN'T NEED TO EVEN TRY!" _

"_I would like to see you try. I dare you to enter a submission!" Ursala replied being slightly annoyed by being yelled at._

"_OH YOU KNOW WH-" May was cut off by her dear friend Dawn._

"_We could to make it into the school. We would probably get in way easier then you and your stupid followers! Isn't that right guys?" Dawn stated, now getting frustrated by the fact that her and her best friends are being doubted._

"_RIGHT!" May, Leaf, and Misty all replied together, nodding their heads._

"_Let's shake on it then. If you guys get in I will tell you have talent but if my group gets in then you need to give up on this band, and never play music again." Stating this slyly and confident, Ursala held out her hand._

"_It's a deal." Dawn shuck hands with Ursala, sealing the deal and hoping for the best._

_End flashback_

"Ya what about it?" I asked scared that we didn't get in.

Misty took an envelope out of her blue backpack. "Well...I received this letter from the school this morning. That's why I called you all to come here right away."

At this point we were all worried. What if we didn't get in; music is the only way I can stay connected with my father.

**Misty's POV**

I held in my hands my bands fate, if we didn't get in then we had to give up music, forever. I didn't want to open it, but I had to. "Alright, I think it's time we open this," I said as I began to open the envelope.

Leaf put her hand on my shoulder, "no matter what happens we will still be friends." She gave me a sweet caring smile. "Read the letter aloud please."

I smiled back at her, "okay. It says, Dear Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn. You have an amazing talent, and we would love to have you attend our school." Nothing else was important in my mind. As I read that we were accepted the girls eyes widened as did mine. I looked up from the letter and saw all the girls with the same expression. It's like we were completely in sync when we started to scream.

"OH MY ARCEUS! I CAN'T BELIVE IT, WE ACTUALLY GOT IN!" Dawn screamed as she began to jump up and down with May.

"I know! Mist when does it start?" Leaf looked at me as she picked up her helmet and skateboard.

"Um, let me check," I looked at the letter again trying to find out when school began. "It says the July twelfth is when we check in although school doesn't actually start until July twentieth."

May and Dawn just looked at me. "What?" I asked them.

They screamed at me together, "THAT'S IN THREE DAYS!"

"We need to get packing!" I looked them and realized what they meant. I quickly grabbed my skateboard. "Wait, where's Leaf?" I asked just as I said that I saw her skating right towards me with none other than Ice cream in her hand. May, Dawn and I sweat dropped.

"What did I do?" she asked us just as she took a huge bite of her ice cream cone.

The girls and I looked at her and laughed. Leaf just stood there puzzled. "We better get going. Web chat later?" I asked them as May put on her Roller Blades and Dawn got on her bike.

"Yep" was the only thing that came out of their mouths before we went our separate ways.

**May's POV**

As I returned home from finding out the great news, I took off my blades and walked inside. "MOM, DAD I'M HOME!" I looked around the house but couldn't find any one. I figured they were just at work, so I went to the kitchen and got a Coka-Cola. I heard footsteps so I turned to them. It was my little brother Max.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked me in the middle of taking another sip of coke.

"We got accepted into Sunnyshore School of the Arts, they only accept the most talented people," I told him "where's mom and dad ? I want to tell them the good news." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What's up with you?"

He shook his head, "do you really think that they'll let you? I mean being serious mom wants you to be a model and enter pageants just like her and dad wants you to run the gym once he retires. I mean those don't really have to do with music do they." I looked at him and tears started to form in my eyes; I tried to hold them back but this means too much to just let go.

"I guess you're right," I said _"unless...I can convince them otherwise...i just need to think of a plan."_ Max looked at me strange, well stranger than usual.

He shook his head, "I don't even want to know what you're thinking." He turned around and began to walk back to his room. I walked through the mansion to the grand piano. I set my coke on the coffee table near then piano and sat in front of the piano and began to practice some of the bands songs. I kept playing until I heard the front door open.

"MOM, DAD! You'll never guess what happened today!" I ran up to them, really hoping I wouldn't slip on the tile floors. Then again knowing my luck, I slipped causing me to do a face plant into the wall. My parents giggled to themselves a bit then helped me up.

"You can tell us over dinner tonight, we are going to the Birch's house. Go get yourself all pretty, have a shower and put on this new dress I had my designer make for you." My mom handed me the dress and I went to go have a shower.

I got out of my twenty minute hot shower and put my hair up in a towel; I put my towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom. I was scared half to death by my Blaziken standing there in front of the door. He handed me the dress mom had given to me earlier and I headed back into the bathroom to get ready.

I blow-dried my hair to my signature look. I began to put my makeup on; a little bit of pink blush on my cheeks, cherry red lipstick _(my favourite)_ on my lips and a little bit of sparkling eye shadow and mascara to bring out my eyes. I slipped on the dress; I must admit this was an amazing dress. It was red, my favorite colour, and it was a folded one shoulder design that hugged the body tight.

I went back into my room and did a couple of twirls for my pokémon. They all clapped and Blaziken went into my closet and got me my handbag. "You know Blaziken; you have an amazing sense of style." I slipped on the shoes I had picked out earlier. They were four inch black strappy heels. I completed my look with a couple on black brackets and a black pendent necklace.

When we finally arrived at the Birch's, dinner was already finished and they were about to serve it. I sat down next to my cousin Brendan and we began to catch up. When my mom interrupted us, "okay May honey, what is it that you wanted to tell us earlier. You sounded pretty excited to tell us."

"Huh, oh, ummm. OH YEAH! Well a while back, the girls and I entered this contest that only the best and most talented can be accepted. And, WE WERE! WE GOT ACCEPTED INTO SUNNYSHORE SCHOOL OF THE ARTS. School start in three days. Isn't that great!" I was super exited to tell them and by the look on their faces, they weren't so happy.

"Well that is great May, but you know you can't go off to school if you are going to be working at the gym once I retire. And what about your mother; you promised her you would become a model and a pageant queen." My dad told me giving his not going to happen look.

I got up from the table; I didn't want to hear this. "Dad," _"this is serious I need to act like it, I can't go and let him tell me I can't go. I need to go."_ "I never said I wanted to do anything you two wanted me to. I went to music because of all the stress you put on me. And Mom, this can lead to becoming famous and that means I'll do lots of photo shoots. If I can't go then the others can't go, and this would mean so much to them. I'm going no matter what you say." I've never spoke this way to my parents before, it felt...nice. I stormed off to the living room, I could tell you this, my parents are mad.

I heard footsteps coming from the dining area; they were getting louder and louder. _"Great let the yelling begin"_ I mentally signed and saw my aunt and uncle standing there. I had a confused look on my face; I thought for sure that it would be my dad coming to yell at me.

"Your parents and Max left," my eyes began to fill with tears, "they think you staying here would be the best choice, because you don't want anything to do with them." I began to cry hearing this; my parents just disowned me because I didn't want to be forced into a career. Great. My aunt continued on her thought. "They don't want you to go to that school, in fact they told us that you were not going no matter what," I cried even harder, I've let down my parents and I'm letting down my best friends. "But we are going to let you anyways; tomorrow we are going back to your house to get your things. For tonight you can borrow some of Brendan's pajamas and I will let you wear some of my clothes tomorrow. You can stay in the guest room for tonight. Brendan should have already laid some clothes outs for you on the bed. Good night May." She kissed my forehead. I had the biggest smile on my face ever. _"This is amazing I can't believe my aunt and uncle love me this much"_

**Misty's POV**

I arrived home and went right to my room; the one and only garage. My sisters weren't home from their show yet but would be in about a half hour. I began to take things off the walls of my _bedroom, _when I got a little hungry. _"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I should go get a quick snack before dinner."_ I set off to the kitchen and found myself some leftover chicken. I put it on a plate and into the microwave to heat it up.

As I was waiting for my chicken to heat, I heard the door open. I could tell my sisters the great news. I ran up to them, they seemed to be in a good mood. I could make them even happier; I know I could. "GUYS GUESS WHAT! I'M LEAVING!" I screamed it in happiness. I mean they don't care for me all that much and being serious they have me living in the garage. The non-vented, non-windowed garage. It gets bugs all the time. I. Hate. Bugs. They know that. They should be happy I'm leaving.

"WHAT, LIKE WHY!" Daisy screamed at me, "WE NEED YOU HERE, WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN, COOK, AND TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE WHEN WE'RE ON TOUR?" Daisy and the others began to panic, forgetting that they had a housekeeper.

I stared at them for a minute and got a laugh in my head. _"They can be so stupid sometimes, they hired a maid before I was even born so that they wouldn't have to clean or cook anything." _I decided I've put them through enough torture. "I see how much you guys care about me, and you have a house keeper. Plus this I an amazing opportunity; we could get into a music career. The girls and were accepted to Sunnyshore School of the Arts. Only the most talented can get in." Their faces lit up.

"I like can't believe that you actually have a talent. This is amazing you might be able to be a sensational sister, but in your own way." Lily was delighted to say.

Violet looked at me and hugged me. "Let's go help you pack I hear the school starts soon."

"Okay, and it starts in three days to be exact" I replied. _"I can't believe that they are showing me respect for once...something's up with them. Probably just happy I'm leaving."_

**Leaf's POV**

I arrived at my current home, to find my stuff all packed up in my room. I went to find my foster parents. My real parents died when I was really young so I don't remember a whole lot about them. Anyways I found my foster parents in the basement after searching the rest of the house. "Hey, I'm home. Why is all my stuff packed up?" I had a concerned tone to my voice I knew I did. I felt like I was going to be moved again.

"May's aunt and uncle called to congratulate you on making it into the school. We found out before you could tell us but we are really happy for you. We thought we would pack your stuff for you and so you're ready for your trip earlier. We called the orphanage, they are going to let you stay there until you need to leave be-" I had to cut my foster mom off, I've heard this before; many times. I'm too much of a handle because of my music and emotional break downs from time to time. They were going to send me back to the orphanage today no matter what.

"You were leaving me there today anyway, I know it. This is just an excuse to make it seem like you actually cared about me. Just take me there now I'll go grab my stuff." I walked off to upstairs and grabbed my instruments and clothes. I then walked out the car loaded the stuff and waited to be left yet again.

I'm now sitting on the bed at the orphanage. Last time I was here was about two months ago. _"I can't wait until I'm 18 I can finally get out of this place for good. But hopefully by that time we'll be famous."_ I continued on my thoughts of being famous and just dozed off.

I was awakened by my iPhone going off. I was a text from Misty.

_To: Leaf_

_From: Misty_

_Well my sisters are happy im leaving_

_They help me pack all my stuff_

Since I had nothing else to do I lied down on my temporary bed and just replied.

_To: Misty_

_From: Leaf_

_Cant be as bad as my fosters parents_

_Or should I say ex-foster parents _

_They found out and packed all my _

_Stuff dropped me off at the orphanage_

I knew she would ask if I wanted to stay with her, but these stupid rules don't allow me to do that. I continued to talk to Misty, for hours. She's always there for me and the other girls; mind you we are always there for each other.

**Dawn's POV**

I arrived home at put my bike in its usual spot by the side of the house. I ran inside so fast I swear I could've left skid marks. I was looking for my mom. I found her in her bedroom reading a book. She hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to jump on her bed. "hey mom!" I said this with the biggest smile my face could practically form. My mom just stared at me.

"DAWN HIKARI I KNOW I HAVE TOLD YOU TO NOT DO DRUGS OR DRINK ALCOHOL, YOU HAVE NEVER HAD A SMILE ON YOUR FACE THIS BIG! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WIT MISTY MAY AND LEAF I DEMAND TO KNOW THIS INSTANT!" there she goes. I know moms are supposed to be protective of their children. But ever since my dad had died, my mom freaks out if there is a slight change in my behavior.

"mom calm down I did do anything illegal, and you know the girls they wouldn't do that and if they did they wouldn't make me do it to. But I have huge news for you." I said this hoping to calm her down I didn't want her to be super mad or anything when I told her the bands great news.

She breathed deeply for a few seconds then began to speak, "sorry honey. I know they wouldn't do that I just get worried sometimes." She placed her book down; it looks like she was reading an Artemis Fowl book. Ive never understood the series personally I always got confused. Anyways my mom continued now with a big smile on her face, "what is this huge news you have for me?" she tilted her head a bit to the left I guess just questioning me (with emphasis maybe? I don't really know).

"well the band entered a contest to get into this huge arts school a couple months back. Its super exclusive you can only attend if you are accepted. And , well, WE WERE ACCEPTED!" my mom face just lit up when she heard that.

"oh Dawn I'm so proud of you. We should go get your things packed up then have a special dinner for celebration. When do you need to be at the school?" she was proud I believe my dad had attended a music school and that's how he got famous. Maybe that's why she's super happy about this. We left her room and went to mine where we began to pack my clothes for the long school year ahead of me. _"I can't wait for this school to begin"._

We finally arrived in Sunnyshore. The plane had just landed and we were waiting for our luggage. Once it finally came around on the belt we scooped it up quick. May had already taken what seemed to be a million pictures but then again, I probably would be doing that to if I actually knew where I was going. We were all walking in silence, following Misty who seemed to know just where we were headed.

Leaf got tired of the silence I guess and took her sucker out of her mouth, "Mist, do you know where how we are getting to the school?" she put the sucker back In her mouth and wiped her hand off on her ruffled green skirt, it reached just above her knee, with the skirt she wore a strapless black top and a pair of green flip flops. She was also wearing her white hat that had the pink design on it.

We all looked at Misty, who was wearing a skirt like Leafs except it was sky blue instead. With it she wore a white baggy t shirt that was tied back with an elastic so it was tight and showed off her stomach, and white flips flops. She had her hair in her usual side pony tail. "There is a car that is supposed to take us there, just keep a look out for our names."

I could tell May spotted it the second she started jumping up and down. She bolted in the direction she saw it and we all followed her as fast as we could.

The man put our luggage in the trunk of the car and escorted us to sit in the back and Misty got shotgun because she called it first.

It only took us a about twenty minutes to reach the school. Let me tell you this school was huge. Apparently each different type group got their own area, so bands would be in one area and dancers would be in another. Painters, sculptors, and sketch people would be in different areas.

We walked into the foyer of the school and were greeted by a girl that looked around our age. "Hi, I'm Iris. I'm was accepted here for my dancing, the only dancer here to be exact." She was enthusiastic and friendly, I knew she could be a great friend just from her smile.

"Hi I'm Dawn and these are my best friends." I said with a friendly smile gesturing towards my friends.

"I'm Misty"

'I'm May"

"And I'm Leaf"

"I hope we can be great friends. I need to go see my friend he's supposed to be here too. Bye" Iris said as she dashed away.

I turned to my friends, "we should go check in and get our room." My friends nodded In agreement and we went off to find the check in desk.

Once we located to check in desk we had to wait in a bit of a line but eventually we made it to the front. We were greeted by Nurse Joy. "Hello, could I have your names please." She was a cheerful as ever. Misty did the honours of checking us in.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, and this is Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, and Leaf Green."

"Alright, you are the band, you will be sharing your dorm with the other band, chef and, dancer they are just over by the front entrance. Your room is M-26. Here are your keys. We'll see you in the welcoming assembly later in the auditorium." Nurse Joy handed Misty the keys and she gave one to each of us.

We decided to go meet our roommates, so we walked over to the entrance where we saw Iris and 5 cute boys. One had raven black hair and a Pikachu and in shoulder. Another had green hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed to be flipping his hair when I first glanced at him. There was another green haired one but this seemed to be taller and look more mature. He the two green haired people looked similar, but not like brothers. The next had spiky brown hair, he looked very muscular and I must say he was the hottest there but was followed up by the purple haired boy next to him. The purple headed one seemed to be the most muscular but not by, much. All in all these boys were cute.

My thoughts were interrupted by Iris coming over. "Guys were going to be sharing a room isn't that great!" we all nodded our heads. "Let me introduce you to the others." Before we could say anything Iris pulled May and Leaf by the wrist with me and Misty running behind to keep up.

Once we reached the boys Iris introduced us. "Hey guys these are the other girls that are staying in the dorm." The boys introduced themselves after staring at us for a few moments. I'm not sure if they were checking us out or what.

The Raven hair coloured one spoke first, "hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." The Pikachu on Ash's shoulder seemed to be happy.

Next was the brown haired boy was next, "the names Gary Oak. But you," he was gesturing towards Leaf, "can call me anytime."

Leaf glared at him. "One, in your dreams and two, don't hit on me or I will hit you." Gary backed away feeling that he might actually get killed.

"Okay, don't mind Gary he likes to flirt with pretty girls. My names is Drew Shuu, it's a pleasure to meet you." That was the shorter green haired one.

The Taller green haired boy spoke next, "I'm Cilan, and you girls look like the perfect combination of flavors. Drew here is my younger cousin I'm in 10th grade. But I will be staying with you" he gave us a smile and we smiled back.

"-hmph-" was all the purple headed boys only sound. He seemed like the bad boy type buy yu could break down that barrier and become friends.

"Don't mind him. He's like that at first but he's better once you get to know him. He's Paul Shinji." Gary was the one that spoke for Paul.

"Well we better introduce ourselves," I said. "I'm Dawn Berlitz. It's great to meet you all"

"I'm Misty Waterflower. I hope we can be good friends."

"May Maple. It's an honour to meet you."

Leaf took her sucker out of her mouth to make it what she said super clear. "Leaf Green's the name. I'm going to make one thing clear," she pulled out a giant bag that had every type of candy you could imagine in it. May, Misty and I sweat dropped. "You do not touch this bag and you do not take anything from this bag. Got that Oak?" she glared at Gary to make sure he understood. He just nodded, looking kind of scared to me. "Good. Now since that is out of the way. Great to meet you all" she just smiled and put her sucker back in her mouth.

I could tell one thing, my life would be anything **but** boring this year.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review even if it telling me what I did wrong. Everything helps you become a better writer. Thanks **


	2. Let the Rivalry Begin

Chapter 2: Let the Rivalry Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or the characters. Only the storyline.**

**Dawn's POV**

After a while of talking to the boys, excluding Paul who just listened to his iPod; we decided to go check out our dorm room. Someone had already come by and got our luggage to put in our room so we didn't need to worry about it. Once we had finally found our room and Gary did the honours of opening it; trying to show how much of a _gentlemen_ he is.

"Oh my Arceus," we all said except May, Drew and of course Paul.

"Eh, it's not as big as I'm used to but, I guess it will do for now." Drew said in a cocky tone, well I mean he was rich in all. So I guess he would say it and not care what everyone thinks.

May began to examine the room a bit more. "My bedroom was bigger. Oh well I'm living with my friends and away from my stupid parents!" everyone just stared at her in confusion. She saw this, and her only statement was, "it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"I'm going to find my room." I didn't recognize the voice. I then realized it was Paul actually say something for once.

I stared at him. "It speaks!" there was laughter in the room. Paul gave me a death glare before turning to the long hallway; I'm guessing where the room were.

I went to the kitchen of our dorm to get a glass of water. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had that idea. I found everybody there drinking water. May ran up to me with a panicked look on her face. She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, "there's no food in the fridge!"

I grabbed her hands and put them at her side, "then go find some. Knowing you, you could sniff some out in about ten minutes." Drew was in the middle of taking a sip of water and hearing me say that made him do a good old fashion spit take.

I drank my water and went to find my room. After opening all the doors in the hall except two, I mentally sighed. _"of course this would be hard to find the room I'm staying in for the year." _I sighed again, but out loud this time. I tried the next door. Once I opened it I realized this was once again the wrong room, but this time I realized it different from the others. See the other rooms had people's luggage in them, this one, well it had a person. Well, I wouldn't have cared usually but this was a little different; it had Paul, a shirtless Paul to be exact. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I guess Paul had heard me open the door because he turned around. "Don't you knock?" he said it in a rude tone, I didn't expect anything else because for the like two hours I've known him, he has said a total of nine words.

I was shocked he said anything to be honest. "s-sorry, I was trying to find my room," I was trying to get rid of the blush on my face, but it just wasn't working. I mean for a person who is such a jack ass, he is ripped as hell and dare I say it, hot. Ugh, I can't believe I just thought that.

He noticed the blush on my face. Shit. "I'll take it you like what you see, you're blushing." Shit shit shit shit shit. What the hell am I supposed to say to that!

I raised my arms straight out, as if I was showing someone to stop. "NO! I just wasn't expecting to see you without a shirt on is all."

He grabbed a black shirt with a skull on it and put it on. "Sure. Now get out of my room." He turned my around and shoved me out the door; closing it behind me. Well it was more of a slam.

I went to the last room and opened the door. _"Finally found it. Yes!" _ The blush on my face was going away at last. I looked around the room. The walls were pink. Yay, my favourite colour. There was a queen sized bed with my magenta suitcase on it and my guitars and microphone were set up in the corner. I opened one of the doors located within the room; it lead to a huge walk in closet. I then closed the other door and it was the bathroom; a fancy one to. The bathroom consisted of a glass shower, a bathtub, sink, toilet, a cupboard and mirror. I closed that door and grabbed my acoustic guitar, it had belonged to my dad before he died, and headed to the living room.

The others had moved to the living room. Once I walked in I was greeted with smiles. "Dawn! Let's here you play something! I haven't heard any of you guys play yet!" Ash stated as he got up from his seat.

Gary nodded in agreement, "Ya, you should defiantly play something. All of you should. Then we could play after you." He put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"A chance to see how much you suck...I'm down with that." Leaf stood up while smirking at Gary. She ran to go get one of her instruments from her room.

Once Leaf returned, she was holding her violin and bow. "I vote on hold. What about you guys?" she looked towards Misty and May.

"Sure," they replied in unison. They got up and went to their drum set and keyboard that were set up in the living room.

"One sec. I need to grab my electric and mic," I ran off to my room to switch from my dad's acoustic guitar to my black and blue electric one. I didn't need to grab an amp because one was already set up in the living room. I also grabbed my mic and mic stand.

As I headed back to the living room, I saw another body in the living room. As I passed him I said, "Decided to come out of the cave I see." I went over to set up my guitar and mic; I could tell he was glaring at me without even turning around.

Once my things were ready I nodded towards the girls signaling I was ready. We began to play. **(A/N: hold by Superchick)**

[Dawn] _Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that you'll help me find my way  
Tell me you can see the light of dawn [all] is breaking  
[Dawn] Tell me that it's gonna be all right  
Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that you won't leave me alone[all] in this  
_  
_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

Leaf began on her violin.

_[Dawn] Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only one who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this  
_  
_[all] 'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

I began with my guitar solo, which went into Leaf's amazing violin skills.

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly  
'Cause I need  
I need your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
[Dawn] Hold on to me_

Once we finished Iris and Cilan clapped well, the boys just kinda stared at us, like they did when we first met. I needed to know what was going on in their minds, so I asked. "uuhhh guys, what's with you?"

Ash started to respond; it was like a chain between three of them. "That was-"

Next was Gary, "actually-"

And last Drew, "good."

Paul just slid his guitar to the front of him and unplugged my guitar from the amp. "Well, aren't you grumpy today." I said as I walked away.

**Gary's POV**

Damn. I wasn't expecting them to be that good. May was like a goddess playing her keyboard. And Misty just seemed like she was born to play drums. Dawn was like the girl version of Paul, she was super talented. Finally, Leaf. That girl is already smoking hot, funny and smart, but now she goes and is an amazing musician. Fuck. I can't believe this, I have never seemed to notice things about girls other than their looks. I mean the four of them are all hot, but there's just something about that Leaf. She's interesting, but she wouldn't even think about going out with me. She seems to hate me. I mean she's already punched me like 100 times for flirting with her; I don't think she's getting the hint.

Then it came to me; what if I could win her over with my music. She might like me. I need to find a way to do that.

"Yo Leaf, can I use your violin? I asked her as I held out my hand

She handed it to me, "you break it. I will kill you." I walked over to the others who were getting ready. Well it was only Paul; he was getting his dull purple and grey plaid guitar ready.

Once Paul was ready he thought for a second before turning to us, "We're playing Comatose." There was no arguing we all agreed. I began to play the Leaf's violin. **(A/N: Comatose by Skillet)**

_[Paul] I hate, feeling like this  
I'm so tired, of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
_  
_Tell me, that you will listen  
Your touch, is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you  
_  
_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you  
_  
_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
{Drew}Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
{Drew}Waking up to you never felt so real  
_  
_ I hate, living without you  
Dead wrong, to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
_  
_Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you  
_  
_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you  
__[ Lyrics from: . ]  
__I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
{Drew}Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
{Drew}Waking up to you never felt so real  
_  
_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
_  
_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an  
Overdose, of you  
_  
_I don't wanna live!  
I don't wanna breathe!  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take, the pain I feel  
{Drew} Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way, you make me feel  
{Drew} Waking up to you never felt so real  
_  
_Oh, how I adore you  
{Drew}Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
{Drew}Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh, how I adore you {Drew} (Comatose)  
{Drew} (Oh! )  
The way, you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

That should show her. "I wouldn't picture you as the type to play a violin." Leaf told me. Wait she used a normal voice, one that she uses with friends. Oh my Arceus! It might have worked a bit! Maybe she's a softy and would like me more if I told her why i play the violin.

"I actually learned to play it for my sister. Same with guitar. She loved how they sounded so i wanted to thank her for taking care of me." I told her. Please oh please don't hit me.

"What about your parents? Didn't they take care of you?" my face went from a smile to looking depressed.

"Well actually, when I was really little my parents just disappeared. So my sister took care of me. But Gramps helped too. It's just Daisy took care of me for the most part." Leaf's face dropped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I had cut her off.

"It's okay you didn't know." she then hugged me. The Leaf hugged me. I felt myself blush, but i quickly got it off my face before she could notice. She released me from the hug and i gave her back her violin. Off she went to put it in her room. I walked over to the group to hear them fighting about something. I wasn't quite sure what it was but they were fighting.

"Leaf is a way better violinist then Gary!" Dawn was Shooting the my band.

"No way!" uh oh Paul was angry. This isn't going to end well.

"Guys! Can't we just say that they are equally good at playing it?" Cilan was trying to calm them down; I guess he and Iris felt weird in the middle of them.

Everyone yelled at him, "No!"

Leaf came back holding a chocolate bar in her hand. "What are they fighting about?" damnit she was even cute when she was confused. Screw hormones; i officially hate them.

"They're fighting over who is a better violinist." I leaned towards her to tell her.

She giggled. Why does she need to do that I already like her. Did I just say I actually liked her? This day just keeps getting weirder. "Of course it's me. I'm way better then you." she now faced me holding her chocolate bar in both hands, like a little kid would.

I leaned down to her; I was about six inches taller so it was quite the lean. I was only boy an inch away from face when I said "you know you are really cute when you laugh." I didn't realize what i said until I saw her face with an angry expression. I was still close to her when I said, "Fuck! Not again!" I ran from her as fast as I could, she caused me around the dorm.

As Leaf was chasing me there was a knock on the door. Iris got out of the crowd and answered it. It was Nurse Joy, I saw as I ran past the door. The two were talking about something. I thought Leaf had stopped chasing me so I stopped in the middle of the living room. Then it hit me; literally. Leaf tackled me to the floor, how to hell is this chick so strong!

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Leaf had grabbed my hair and was smashing my face into the floor, over and over again. "Some...one...help...me!" i felt Leaf's weight get off my back. She still had a grid on my hair, but then that was gone to. I flipped onto my back; I was still on the hardwood floors but now rubbing my cheek. I saw Paul holding her in the air. She was squirming and kicking. She was wearing a skirt so i could see her lime green panties. I needed to hold back my comment, i tried but it just came out. "Nice panties." I smirked at her. Leaf just stopped, looked down and I guessed realized she haven't changed yet.

"You fucking perverted bastared!" he he, oops.

"I'm not helping anymore. You deserve this." Paul put Leaf down. Oh shit. She came right at me. I got up as fast as I could and started running again. And so it began again.

**May's POV **

Well Leaf was out to kill Gary, i realized something. "Guys we never told Ursala that we were accepted!" the boys and Iris looked at me as if I were crazy, but Dawn and Misty new exactly what I meant. Misty ran to her room.

Once Misty got back she was doing something on her blue laptop. "Ursala is online, let's video call her." Misty clicked the call button and it began to make the sound of a phone.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Ursala had answered phone unused. Dawn, Misty and I were crowded around the computer.

Dawn spoke, "We just wanted to tell you where we were."

"Why should I care where the hell you are?" man she was Extra bitchy today, oh this was going to be good.

"Because we are at Sunnyshore School of the arts." we smiled. And her jaw dropped. Oh this is the best.

"No way!" she seemed happy for us. What the hell is wrong with her.

I decided to reply this time. "Yes way!" I smirked at her.

"Yay. I knew you would get in," we looked her in shock and confusion. She continued, "I know you thought I was really a bitch but the truth is. It was all acting! You see I've wanted to go to that school since before I met you guys. And I've always liked acting. So I acted like I hated you so that you would get in. Because you all were such great musicians I knew you would get in for sure. You see you are my ticket into that school because i have footage of our lives. And with you saying i was acting, I could get in! But next year though." we were still confused about the whole thing, but we knew what she meant.

"Here let's show you the dorm, let me just switch to the tablet it's more portable." Misty was telling Ursala as she switched from the laptop to tablet. The boys were out of the way, well on the couch, although Leaf and Gary were somewhere running around. Iris was watching TV well sitting in the chair next to the boys.

After we showed Ursala all the rooms except living room, we went to introduce her to our roommates. "Alright, this is Iris, Cilan, Ash, Drew and Paul." everyone was watching tv except Paul who was retuning his guitar. Misty did a scroll across them making sure that she showed everyone.

"Misty, where's Leaf?" she was confused cause she had not seen her the entire call.

"One second," Misty pointed the camera at the door. "That is Gary," Gary had run past paste camera. "And that's Leaf!" Leaf went flying past the camera screaming at Gary.

"Never mind ...oh I gotta go! I'm meeting with some friends to go shopping. BYE!" we waved good bye as she hung up the video call.

Gary came walking into the room holding his arm .Leaf skipped in a few seconds later.

Iris came up to us. "You know how you were fighting at who's a better violinist?" we nodded. "Well nurse Joy came by to tell both bands that they were performing at the welcoming assembly later. I had this idea where we perform 2 songs together. And it can be like z war to see who is a better violinist. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea! We could do a violin version of _Through Fire and Flames_, and then we could do another song for the winner of it." I'm guessing the boys overheard Iris, because that was Drew's idea. Man, he was clever, smart and rich; my parents would be trying to get me to marry him by now. Ugh.

"Hey look, leaf head is actually smart for once." we all laughed at Paul's comment. Except Drew who just looked at the ground in shame.

"So it's settled. Later this matter will be settled." Iris smiled.

This was when the battle began.

_End of chapter 2_

**After 4 hours of typing. Ending at 2 in the morning. It is complete. What did you guys think?**

**I am writing when i will be updating on my profile, for any information on updates go there.**

**Please review and favourite:-D**

**To all of you that are reading my story thank you, i didn't think that all that many people would read it.**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3: the truth comes out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, just this story.**

**Cilan's POV **

Well after all that fighting, the better violinist will be decided. Gary and Leaf's _showdown_ is going to be at the welcoming assembly tonight. I believe that it starts at eight o'clock.

We were all sitting in the living room just talking about our lives; the topic came up on how Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul heard about this school. To be honest, I had never heard why they wanted to come here, or how they had heard about it.

"Well actually, Drew here was the one the mentioned it to us." Gary put Drew in a headlock and gave him a nuggie.

Drew managed to get out of Gary's grip. "That was only because I heard it from my aunt and uncle when they were visiting." I was a little confused because my parents never went to visit Drew's side of the family.

"My parents actually visited you guys? I didn't think they would actually visit you." I was still confused, my mom didn't really like Drew's mom so they kept distance from each other.

Drew say my confused look. "Oh! You thought! No! My parents weren't home. Your parents came by to tell me that you wouldn't be home until June because you got accepted to come here. So I did a little research on it. Then I mentioned it to the band." He explained the whole story on how they heard about the school.

"Oh, that makes more sense now." I told him.

We heard a loud noise and looked at Ash's stomach. "Heh, I'm hungry don't judge me." He looked embarrassed; well I mean there are girls we just met here.

I figured we were all getting hungry so I decided to make us something to eat. "I'll be right back," I got up and went to my room.  
I got to my room and noticed how nice it was. The walls were green and there were black accents through the rooms (so like the doors, dresser, bed, etc. were black) I noticed the cooler in my room, I was hoping the food I had packed was still good. I opened it up and noticed the food was still fresh.

I walked to the kitchen with the cooler. I made up some sandwiches and put them on a plate to take to the living room. I stepped out of the kitchen and was stared at. "Is that...food?" Paul looked interested for once.

"Um, yes," I was a little worried that I might get killed because none of us have eaten since we arrived. I walked over to place the plate on the glass coffee table located in front of the couch. They were all gone in a matter of seconds. I didn't even get one.

"These are amazing!' Dawn seemed pretty happy with my food; she has never tasted it before. These sandwiches weren't the best because I didn't have that many ingredients.

May's eyes were widened, so were Leaf and Misty's. "Amazing! These are incredible, they can't even be described they are so good," May shouted as she got up and hugged me. "Marry me now!"

I blushed hearing this, "um I'm sorry. I'm not going to marry you just because you like my cooking." Her face dropped. She went and sat on the couch where Ash had been sitting. I guess he had gotten up and sat on the ground.

"You know, just because you can't marry Cilan; doesn't mean you can't be related to him," Drew put his arm around May pulling her closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked up at Drew. He just signed and mumbled something.

**Drew's POV**

Oh come on! I knew she wasn't the brightest, but when you don't get when someone is flirting with you that's just stupid.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May looked and me with her beautiful, bright sapphire eyes. She was confused you could tell by her face.

"Wow, you're an idiot." I mumbled under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear me. I didn't hear a response from her. Thank Arceus; if she did, I might have literally died today.

It was strange. May hadn't bothered to remove my arm from her. "um Drew?" she spoke after she finished eating her sandwich and half of mine.

I looked down at her and noticed her arms were crossed in front of her. "What do you want June?"

She looked at me with flames in her eyes. "Well one my name is not June. It is May. M-A-Y! And two, why the hell is your arm around me!"

I was scared and a little embarrassed that she didn't want me to flirt. I quickly pulled my arm away and put it at my side. "Sorry Miss. Anger management." I got up from my seat and ran to my room before she could catch me. My room was the same as Cilan's only with brown accents and my electric keyboard. I decided I would have a quick shower.

After about a five minute shower, I decided to get ready for the show early. I threw on my favourite pair of jeans and my green and purple skate shoes. I found my pale green and grey plaid shirt that went to about my elbow and finished my outfit off with a dark grey dress vest.

Next was my hair; I went into my suitcase to find my hair gel, brush, and blow-dryer. I went to the bathroom and spent; I think this was the fastest ive ever done my hair. It only took me a half hour.

I walked back out to the living room; the only one I saw was Paul. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked him as he was just strumming his guitar. _"I've never heard that tune before. Must be a new song he's working on."_

He stopped playing and looked at me, resting his body on his acoustic guitar. "They all went to get ready. I didn't go because I just need to change it will take all of five minutes tops."

I shrugged, "alright." I sat down next to him and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to her the girls talking; I opened my eyes to see everyone ready to go except Leaf and Gary. I guess they weren't ready yet. I looked at everyone.

Dawn had curled her hair. She was wearing ripped jean short shorts and a pink and black one strapped shirt. She had some knee high black boots on her feet. Misty was wear the same type of shorts as dawn but she wore a black t-shirt that had a set of golden crow wings that started at the top of her right shoulder and one came towards the front and the other went to the back. She was wearing a pair of miniature black biker boots. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail. May was wearing a red halter top that had ruffles around her chest. She had the red bandana on her head; although this one had a keyboard design on it. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of red Converse. Her hair was in that dog eared style she had earlier.

Ash was wearing a blue t-shirt underneath a white, American Eagle sweater. He had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that were a little baggy around his ankles. His hair was messy as usual but was exposed because he wasn't wearing his hat. He wore a pair of black a white Nike shoes on his feet. Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder; he probably left him in his room. Paul was wearing a pair of purple DC high tops with a pair of baggy grey jeans. He wore a plain black sleeveless shirt underneath a baggy, black hoodie with a skull on the back of it.

I walked over to the others and joined in on the conversation; Being made fun of for falling asleep on the couch.

**Leaf's POV**

I was finally ready. I was wearing my favourite green tube top and blue skinny jeans. I was wearing my green high-tops that were worn out because I always used them for skateboarding. My hair was in a fishtail braid over my right shoulder; so that it wouldn't get in the way while playing my violin.

I walked out of my room and closed the door. I bumped into something; more like someone. "Oh, you just can't get enough of me can you?" I recognized that voice it was Gary. He was wearing a black t-shirt; it had the word swag written on in, designed to look like dripping blue paint. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans with blue boarding shoes. His hair was spiked like before.

"In your dreams," I rolled my eyes and turned on my heels towards the living room. I could just feel him smirking; I awaited his comment.

"I'll be counting on that babe." And there it was. That idiot, he wouldn't understand why I don't want him or anyone to flirt with me. That is why I refuse to tell him. Only my girls will ever know.

"Ugh," I just kept walking to the living room. Once I got there I grabbed my violin case off of the coffee table. "Are we going or what?" everyone grabbed their instruments except Misty and Ash because well they play drums (and Cilan and Iris because they don't play anything).

We walked out the door and I locked it behind us. I turned around and everyone was already down the hall. I didn't feel like running so I just walked, I didn't care if they got there before me.

I began walking and then felt something around the waist. I looked down and saw that it was someone's hands. I then felt a head right next to mine the heard a seductive whisper, "how about you and me make a little bet?" of course this would be Gary. I began to squirm only to be held tighter. "Come on it will be worth your while. You can't fight this."

"Oh really, let's hear what you have in mind." If this was worth my while I needed to hear it. Gary still hadn't let me go but his grip had gotten looser because I stopped trying to escape.

He continued to whisper in my ear, every word made his lips skim my ear. I was both appalled and enjoying this at the same time. "Well, if you win; I will do anything you want. If I win, you need to kiss me on stage after they announce me winning." This bet was good I could embarrass him for the rest of his high school life.

"You're on. Now let me go," I demanded after he had been holding me for the last 5 minutes.

"Alright, let's seal this deal with a kiss." He let me go and leaned down to kiss me. I put my hand over his mouth.

"HAHA, not happening." I turned around and walked to the assembly with Gary close by.

Once we arrived backstage, everyone was wondering where we were. "I got a little held up," I glared at Gary and he just went to hide behind Paul.

"Alright well Cilan and I need to go with the other students because we can't really preform." Iris said as she dragged Cilan by the arm, "See you after the show!" they said together as they went to the auditorium.

Nurse Joy came back after introducing us; the others went on stage well Gary and I stayed back waiting to be announced. I could hear what they were saying they sounded so enthusiastic. I got my violin out of it's case and Gary did the same.

"Hey everyone and welcome to Sunnyshore! This is both of our bands first year here." Dawn began.

Drew was next up, "Well tonight we were supposed to each preform a song, but earlier we had a bit of a disagreement."

Now May, "you see, our band has Leaf as a violinist and the boys have Gary. We couldn't decide who was better, so we thought we could use this performance as a way to figure it out."

"The way this is going to work is we are going to play one really tough guitar song but replace the guitar with the violin. Whoever can't keep up or stops first loses." Ash explained how we decided to judge who would be the winner.

"The winner will have another song afterwards. Now let's introduce you to Leaf and Gary!" Misty was in charge of getting us out on stage. Gary and I walked out on the stage and we could hear tons of screams.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Paul seemed to be energetic for once; shocking. Everyone went to the instrument they were playing. Ash and misty were both doing drums and May and Drew were playing keyboard. Dawn and Paul could play their guitars but, Dawn was going to play her base and Paul was doing vocals and playing the guitar parts that Gary and I weren't playing. Gary and I began to play. **(A/N: through the fire and flames by dragon force)**

_[Paul]On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

Fighting hard fighting on for steel through wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go  
In fire and pain now once again we know

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the llves all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

Gary and I walked towards each other. Not missing a single note. We were both paying attention to the violins rather than each other we stopped right in front of each other and kept playing the best we could. The crowd was cheering super loud but I had blocked them out to focus. I couldn't lose this.

_As the red day is dawning and the lightening cracks the sky  
We'll raise our hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes  
Running back from the mid morning light with a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars_

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation now the time has come  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
_For the light source so wasted and gone__  
__We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days__  
__Through the fire and the flames we carry on___

it was getting hard to keep up with this song; but I held on. I was determined to win. We were both sweating do to the pressure and I knew I was going to win. I wasn't going to loss to Gary especially if it meant I had to kiss him. Near the end of the solo between the two of us I knew I could make it the rest of the song; that was until my violin string broke. I tried to continue but it just didn't sound right so I dropped to my knees if defeat. The crowd was still cheering; I heard people chanting my name. this brought a smile to my face.__

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on  


That was it. I failed. I felt horrible. "Alright, since Leaf's violin string broke I think we should call this a tie!" dawn said into her mic. I knew I had lost. My violin couldn't handle it. so I got up and walked to Paul. I pushed him out of the way and began to speak.

"I know my violin string broke. But Gary still won fair and square. Congratulations Gary." I said I was depressed but I was happy that it should've been a tie. Then I realized I just talked myself into having to kiss Gary. Damnit I should've left it a tie.

Paul took his mic back. "Alright, now Leaf go get the extra violin that's backstage. We need to congratulate our winner!" I did just that. I knew this next song. It was a fiddle piece. I loved playing the fiddle.

Once I returned everyone started up again. **(A/N: the devil went down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels Band...Leaf will take the role of the devil and Gary will be Johnny)**

_[Paul] The devil went down to Georgia__  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal__  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind__  
And he was willing to make a deal___

When he came across this young man_  
Sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot__  
And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump__  
And said, "Boy let me tell you what___

"I guess you didn't know it_  
But I'm a fiddle player too__  
And if you'd care to take a dare__  
I'll make a bet with you"___

"Now you play pretty good fiddle, son_  
But give the devil his due__  
I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul__  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"___

The boy said "My name's Gary  
And it might be a sin_  
But I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret__  
'Cause I'm the best that's ever been"___

Gary you resin up your bow_  
And play your fiddle hard__  
'Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia__  
And the devil deals the cards___

And if you win_  
You get this shiny fiddle made of gold__  
But if you lose__  
The devil gets your soul__  
__[ Lyrics from: p/primus/the+devil+went+down+to+georgia_ ]__  
The devil openned up his case__  
And he said "I'll start this show"__  
And fire flew from his fingertips__  
As he resined up his bow___

And he pulled the bow across the strings_  
And it made an evil hiss__  
Then a band of demons joined in__  
And it sounded something like this___

When the devil finished Gary said_  
"Well you're pretty good, old son__  
But sit down in that chair right there__  
And let me show you how it's done"___

Fire on the mountain, run boys run_  
The devil's in the house of the rising sun__  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough__  
Granny does your dog bite, no child no___

The devil bowed his head_  
Because he knew that he'd been beat__  
And he laid that golden fiddle__  
On the ground at Gary's feet___

Gary said "Devil, just come on back_  
If you ever want to try again__  
But I told you once, you son of a bitch__  
I'm the best that's ever been"___

He played_  
Fire on the mountain, run boys run__  
The devil's in the house of the rising sun__  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough__  
Granny does your dog bite, no child no_

Once we finished playing, we all stood mid stage and took a bow. Gary nudged me. I looked at him, _"I need to get this over with. I can do it. It is just one little kiss."_ "Congrats," was all I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes. He leaned down so that our lips would touch. At first our lips just touched, but it turned into a more passionate kiss. He bit my lower lip asking me for entry, so I did just that. In seconds our tongues were doing a dance. Then I realized, I'm on stage, making out with Gary, and I allowed that. All it had to be was a kiss but it turned into something much more.

I quickly pulled myself away, my face flushed with red. I grabbed my violin and ran back to the dorm as fast as I could.

I arrived at the dorm and shut the front door, making sure that the door was unlocked for the others. I went to my room and slammed the door shut. I pushed my suitcase off my bed and laid down on my stomach with my face in my pillow. I began to cry. _"I can't let myself like him. Not after what happened!"_

I heard the front door open and close. Then I heard voices. There were footsteps getting closer and closer to my room. Then I heard my door open. I was still crying into my pillow. "Leaf, come on stop crying," it was Gary. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially him.

Through my sobs I managed to get out the words, "go away." I wanted him to listen. Just this once; but it was Gary, so I knew he would do anything but what I wanted.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you explain what happened." He was being serious. You could just tell by his tone. This was a side I never thought I would see of him.

Before I knew it, Gary had pulled me up into a hug. I just wanted to cry, I didn't fight like I usually would; I just sat there in his arms and cried.

After about a half hour of crying and soaking Gary's shirt, my tears became faint sobs. He pulled me away and held my shoulders so I would face him. My head was down. He took his right hand off my shoulder and pushed my chin up so that I was looking into his dreamy brown eyes. He began to speak in a gentle, caring tone, "now, can you tell me why you ran off stage and why I found you crying in your room." I nodded slowly and nervously. "Okay please, take all the time you need." I liked this sweet Gary; more than the one that is always flirting with me.

I decided I could trust him with this. I began to tell him my story. "Well, when I was little my parents and I would go eat dinner every Saturday at our Favourite restaurant. But one day after dinner, we were walking back home and then it happened."

_Flashback_

"_I think that was the best dinner we have had yet, don't you think mommy?" a young Leaf of five years old was skipping well holding her mom and dad's hands._

"_I do believe it was my little Leaf," she looked down at her smiling daughter. Leaf was the most precious thing to her; she loved her with all her heart and nothing would ever take her away. She spoke to soon. _

_A man in a trench coat appeared in front of the family of three with a gun pointed at Leaf's father. "I love you Leaf. I always will" there was a bang. Leafs father was shot. There were screams all around. Leaf and her mother began to run away. _

_Her mom told her the same thing her father did. There was another bang. Leaf's mother fell to the ground, "Mommy! Wake up mommy! We need to go!" Leaf began to cry. _

"_They're gone now. Dead. Enjoy life without them." The man in the trench coat said as he turned to run away. There were the sirens heard of all sorts. _

_An officer walked up to Leaf. "I'm sorry little girl, we need to take you away from here. Where are your parents?" leaf slowly and shaking pointed at the two lifeless bodies of her parents. "oh my, come on let's get you to shelter."_

_End flashback_

"So I was put into the orphanage. I had many foster families but only stayed there for a few months before being dropped off at the orphanage again." I told him. My eyes were filling with tears, but Gary wiped them away gently.

"I'm sorry, about that. I thought that having no parents was tough but that is just torture," he could only partially feel my pain. No one would understand the pain I went through. I watched my parents get murdered then no one wanted me.

I continued with my story, "I began to work and earn money. Then I bought instruments so I could put my feelings into that. It wasn't working though. I began to cut myself; that didn't help at all. I made the decision to go out and run away so I could start my own life when I was thirteen. I left at midnight when everyone was asleep. After I got out side something grabbed me then everything went black." I was crying at the time and Gary tried to comfort me by rubbing my back. "I woke up in a beat-up old room that smelt like weed. I was tied down to the bed. Then it went black again. The next thing I knew I was in an ally. I hurt everywhere. I knew what had happened and I was scared." My face was stained with tears. "When I had woken up in the room there was a man. I recognized him. It was the same man that murdered my parents. I made my way back to the orphanage, on the way back I ran into some girls. Those girls saved my life because I was going to go kill myself. Those girls-" I was cut off by him.

"Those girls were Misty, May and Dawn weren't they?" I nodded my head. He pulled me into a large embrace. He said softly, "I can't imagine that happening. But I promise you one thing, with me here that will never happen to you again. I promise I will find that man and kill him with my own two hands. No one will ever hurt you with me here." He kissed my forehead. I couldn't find the words to speak, I mouthed him a thanks you. "You're welcome," he told me. I pulled away from the hug.

"That's why I don't like when people flirt with me or hit on me. It reminds me of what happens. It scares me so I hurt them, hoping they're that man." I looked down again, I was crying even harder. He put his hands on my cheeks and lifted my head again. He wiped the tears from my face but they were quickly replaced with new once. He looked into my eyes with that caring look that said 'I am here for you no matter what.' I leaned in and kissed him gently. I don't know what came over me but I did.

Gary was shocked at first but then relaxed. I put my hands through his hair and he pulled me close. I heard the door open, so did Gary; we quickly pulled away from our sweet kiss with blush on both our faces.

"Oh, um, sorry"

**Misty's POV**

I was worried about Leaf. She kissed Gary on stage then ran off superfast. I think she was afraid she didn't want it to happen again. Once we got to the dorm I wanted to go find her. I could see the worry in everyone's eyes. "I'm going to go find her," I was held back by Ash. "I need to help her!" he pointed towards Gary who running towards Leaf's room already.

"Let Gary do it. If Leaf kissed him he needs to know what happened." Dawns put her hand on my shoulder. "She'll be okay. Trust him; Just this once."

"We are worried about her too. But we won't be able to help her now. Only Gary can." May added to Dawn's theory.

"Okay. I will," I relaxed and Ash released his grip on me.

We all walked to the living room and sat down. Paul, Ash and Drew took the couch and Cilan and Iris took the chairs beside the couch. I sat leaned up against couch by Ash's legs so did May but by Drew's legs and Dawn by Paul's legs.

We turned on the TV and were watching Community. We didn't even laugh because of how worried we were.

After about an hour of sitting down I couldn't take it anymore. I cracked, "okay they have been in there for an hour I can't take this anymore!" I got up and marched towards Leaf's room. No one tried to stop me, so I guess this was okay.

I arrived at Leaf's door but didn't hear anything. I opened the door, which was a big mistake. I just walked in on the two of them kissing. I guess they heard me because they pulled away, with blush on their faces.

"Oh, um, sorry" I felt horrible for this; I mean obviously everything was okay now. "I was just worried because you had been here for an hour and we hadn't heard anything."

Instead of freaking out like I thought she might, Leaf said, "I told him, everything." I Notice Gary nod when she said this.

"Everything? I didn't think you were going to tell anyone else.

"I trust him enough. He's not going to tell anyone," she put her head on Gary's shoulder.

"Alright. Do you want to come watch TV with us then? It's not the same when everyone is worried." I invited them so they would feel okay and try to cheer Leaf up a bit.

"Okay." They said together and we walked to the living room to tell everyone it was all worked out.

I looked at Dawn and May. I nodded; knew I meant that she told him. Everything would hopefully go back to normal soon.

**What did you guess think? I was going to make a cliff hanger but realized it was too short for me. So I put it all together. **

**I think I will have the next chapter up by Wednesday. **

**Oh and the idea of the show down was kind of like in Guitar hero when you need to beat the devil to escape. **

**I've gone over this like a million times trying to make sure that there were no mistakes.**


	4. The First Day

Chapter 4: The first day

**I might have made some confusion from the last chapter when Leaf said that she ran away when she was thirteen and how in the first chapter Dawn said that they had mentioned they had graduated middle school. I wanted to make it clear that the school starts at gr 9 and goes to gr. 13. The grades are different than the ones we have, gr 9 for this school is grade 10 for real school and so on. I also wanted to take this time to say all the ages. Everyone is 15 but Cilan is 16.**

**Also, if you have any ideas that you think will be good send them to me and I will consider adding them if they fit the story. I will make sure to mention you if I do add them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or the characters. I only own the story line.**

**Ash's POV**

I woke up around noon to hear the blender on. I got out of bed wearing my red and black plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt. Pikachu heard me and jumped up on my head. I opened the door and went to the kitchen. I noticed no one was here because it was so silent, well other than whoever was in the kitchen.

"Oh did I wake you?" Misty turned to me. She was wearing a pair of black running shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She looked like she was sweating. "I just got back from a run and was making a smoothie before going to change and heading to the skate park. I heard that it is one of the best in the region!"

I was shocked I didn't know she was into skateboarding. "It's no problem usually I get water dumped on me," I told her because it was true, ice water dumped on me whenever I slept in. "I didn't know you skateboarded. That's so cool! The guys and I do to."

"Cool!" she finished making her smoothie and was pouring it into a cup. "Me and Leaf board, May has some awesome rollerblading skills and Dawn I swear could go pro in BMX." I couldn't believe that. They didn't seem like the kind of girls that would do that. "I was the one who skated in the first place but leaf wanted to start to. May and dawn weren't that into it, then May saw rollerblading and loved It." she took a sip of her smoothie. "A few months later, she was doing tricks on her bike and someone mentioned BMX to her. She loved it right away. Hey there's some smoothie left, do you want it?"

She poured the smoothie into another glass and handed it to me. "Thanks. Can I come with you to the park ive been meaning to check it out?" she nodded. "Sweet; we should leave a note for the others to meet up with us. Where'd they go anyways?" I took a sip of the smoothie.

Misty thought for a second, "I'm pretty sure they went to find the table in the cafe we would sit at for lunch, you know because we have different schedules. I shaped an o with my mouth. I found some paper and a pen and wrote on it for the others. Misty went to go change; I quickly finished my smoothie throwing the cup in the dishwasher and did the same.

I reached my room and Pikachu jumped off my head onto the bed. I got changed so I was wearing my light blue jeans and blue skate shoes. I threw on my plain white t shirt and a red plaid button up shirt that was unbuttoned. I threw on my red and white hat and grabbed my skateboard and pads.

I went to the living room to see Misty already there. She was wearing a yellow thick strapped tank top that showed he stomach and blue skinny jeans. She had red converse that had an orange line on the side of them; she also had red suspenders on. **(A/N: the same outfit she wore in Kanto, only with skinny jeans instead of shorts)**. Her hair was down, this was the first time I saw her hair like this. She had a skateboard that looked like it was really worn down; well mine looked brand new because I just got it before coming to the school.

"Are we going?" she asked me getting up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Yup, I already wrote the note so we could get going once we were ready." I told her, as I threw my pads on.

We walked out of the school then rode on our boards to the skate park. I realized Misty is a good skater before we even got there because she would do a trick whenever she could.

Once we reached the park we went right to the quarter pipe to get warmed up and show off some tricks. Once we were ready we went to the half pipe and began to show our stuff. I could hear cheering so I got onto the platform to see a bunch of people screaming and watching us. It felt nice to know people appreciated our talent.

**Paul's POV**

According to the girls we had found the perfect table. It was at the back of the cafe near the exit to the back of the school which had a forest. The girls were talking the Gary, Drew and Cilan about something I was listening to Three Days Grace on my iPod. Why was I here again? Oh right I didn't have anything better to do.

Everyone started walking back to the room, so I went with them. Once we got there I noticed that Ash and that red head weren't there. There was someone shouting from the kitchen, "They went to the skate park and want us to go to!" I think it was the May girl.

Drew shouted back, "how could you possibly know that?" she had run into the living room to hand him a piece of paper.

"This note kind of says it." she put her hands on her hips.

"Why do they want you to go, you guys don't skate?" I asked the girls. They seemed way to girly to skate at all.

Dawn walked over to me, "well for your information; Misty and Leaf skateboard, May rollerblades and I do BMX." I wasn't expecting that.

"Can't be all that good, I mean come on, you're too girly." She was annoyed by this. She pushed me out of the way.

"You'll see. I need to go put my bike together." She strutted off to her room.

"Let's go get our boards." Gary and Drew turned me around and pushed me down the hall.

After every got all their things we met in the living room; there was someone missing. Dawn, that troublesome girl she should be ready by now.

"Yo Paul, we're going to head out. Wait for Dawn." Gary said as he patted me on the back as they all left. Great; I need to wait for her, no one else could. Instead of waiting here I went to go see what was taking her so long.

I got to her door which was across the hall from mine. I knocked as I opened it. "Everyone headed out I was told to wait for you. So hurry up would you." I really didn't want to wait for this girl.

"I'm almost done. Could you make sure this stays balanced so I can get the pegs on? I'll be faster if you do." I signed and went to go hold her bike up; I just wanted to get out of this room. There was pink; everywhere. It was way to girly for my liking.

"Troublesome girl" she glared at me for a second before she went back to getting the pegs attached to her bike. I have to admit it was a good bike though; top of the line and was cobalt grey with purple rims and blue pegs.

"Alright it's ready." She grabbed her black helmet that had some BMX stickers on it. She wheeled her bike through the door with me close behind. We walked to the front door and I grabbed my skateboard on the way out.

Troublesome actually looked like a professional BMX rider the way she was dress. She was wearing a pair of black jeans that looked like they had just enough room so she could do tricks. She had a loose light blue t-shirt on and had a pair of blue DC high-tops.

After a long ride we finally arrived at the skate park we found everyone over at the half pipe.

"Oh hey you finally made it! Cilan and Iris went to the café because they don't skate or anything. You missed the girls show us what they have in them. Holy shit they're good!" drew was telling me. Then he pointed at Troublesome. "Now, you need to show us what you can do. Misty said that you could be a pro. I need to see this."

"Alright follow me." She rode over to the track there was for bikes. There were numerous ramps so people could do tricks. "Stay here. And watch," she rode off to where she could get her speed before the first ramp.

She started to peddle and got some good speed before the first ramp. She did a flip and landed perfectly before going to the next ramp which was higher than the first. She got amazing air and did a trick only some pros can do. We stood in ah, except the girls who I guess were used to this by now. Again, she landed perfectly. She went to the bowl and did a few laps around the edges before popping up a few meters in front of us. She did a few more tricks and then rode over to us. That was probably the best I have ever seen, the guys all were giving her complements, and I just gave her a smirk. She noticed and walked over to be dropping her bike at our feet. "So you think you can do better? Let's see it." I shrugged. I was the best boarder in my band. I've been doing it since I was about eight.

I walked over to the half pipe and everyone followed me. I climbed to the platform and placed my board on the edge. I hopped on and was now heading for the other side. I went up the side of the half pipe and did a few tricks once I was off the ramp. I came back and kept repeating it. As I was doing some tricks on the side I started on, I noticed a kid glaring at me. I hadn't seen him before but he had brown hair and a stupid looking shirt on. I returned back to the side the kid was on and did some more tricks but before I could land them the little runt pushed me. I fell towards the ground.

"Ah, Fuck! What the hell!" I tried to get up but I was told to lie back down by Ash. I wasn't going to argue at this point.

"Paul, are you okay? Does anything hurt" Troublesome was holding was grabbing my hoodie by the sleeve.

I shrugged her are off, "I'm fine." I didn't mean to snarl but I did. She backed off. "I need to go speak to that kid. If you see him and he's broken; Not my problem." I was getting up but felt a pain in my foot. "AH!" Gary rushed over to grab me before I fell back down.

"You're not alright! Let me look at it." the red head girl told me, I think her name is Misty.

"Hell no; you don't know what you're doing!" I snapped at her. I jerked my leg back as she was about to take me shoe off.

She stood up and looked at me; we it was more like the glare I give everybody. "Look you, I'm have my lifeguarding degree I know how to tell if something is broken or not!" she snapped back I me. But Drew and Gary were supporting me now. The sat me on the ground and I allowed Misty to check my foot.

She took both of my shoes and socks off, I guess for comparing them. She looked at my right foot, because it was the one that I had hurt. I could see that it was super swollen. Oh this isn't good. "Can you move your foot forward and backward without any pain?" Misty asked my well examining my left foot now. I did just that, there was a bit of pain not a lot though.

I shook my head. "There's a bit but not a lot."

"What about your toes?" I tried to move my toes. I couldn't move them much without pain.

"That's the best I can do." I placed my hands behind me and leaned back on them. I looked at all my roommates. They all looked worried, especially Troublesome. I wonder why.

"Well it's not broken because you can move your ankle and it only hurts a bit. I think you might have pulled something, or sprained it. We'll get you to the Nurse Joy as soon as we get back. You can ride back on Dawn's handle bars, because walking you back will take too long." Misty told me. Troublesome went to go get her bike and May grabbed my skateboard.

"I'll take your board back to the room for you." May told me as Gary helped me back up after I put my shoes back. I was hard to put the right shoe on but I didn't want to have to hold it the entire way back.

Troublesome rode her bike up and planted her feet on the ground so that I could get on the handle bars. "We'll see you guys after, I'll take him right to Nurse Joy." She started to peddle out of the skate park. "I guess you're happy I put the pegs on after all you can keep balance a bit better."

I looked at her, "are you serious? I just got my foot messed up from some douchebag kid; Who I will never get to pound the living crap out of. There is nothing to be happy about." I felt guilty for snapping at her. I was angry so I couldn't help it.

Her face dropped, "sorry." She mumbled to the ground.

I calmed down so I could talk to her without making her upset. "No I'm sorry. I'm just pissed that's all. I have a hard time controlling my anger." I guess this brought a smile to her face because she looked up with a very faint smile.

"Let's focus on getting you to Nurse Joy, we start school tomorrow and you don't want to miss it do you?" I smirked a bit laughing my head. Of course I want to miss it, its school for crying out loud.

**Leaf's POV**

Once things finally get back to the way things were, ever since I told Gary what happened to me as a kid. There goes some random kid throw more chaos into our lives.

I was walking behind everyone holding my board instead of riding it like everyone else. I noticed Gary wasn't with them. Damnit, he's going to do something. He hasn't left me alone since I kissed him in my room. I don't like him. I told him that. I told him it was just a way of thanking him for being there. I mean he could be sweet but, he's a player. I'm not going to date someone if they are a player; even if I did like him.

"You know, if you get on your skateboard you can keep up with the rest of us right?" there was the Gary I wanted to punch out.

"I just want to walk...alone." I gave him a glare.

"Now, now Leaf. Why would I let my _girlfriend _walk alone?" that's it. He's been flirting with me like crazy lately! Does he seriously think that we are together! I've told him it was just a misunderstanding like a million times!

"I've told you already, get it through you thick skull! We! Are! Not! A! Couple! I kissed you by mistake! I wouldn't actually do that! You comforted me when I was upset! I would've kissed Paul if he had done that! So stop calling me your girlfriend!" I snapped. I couldn't take this anymore. I don't care if I hurt him.

Gary seemed unaffected. He just crossed his arms, "you'll come around. They always do." he skated off to the others and I decided to catch up with them to.

**Dawn's POV**

We were quick to see Nurse Joy. She said that Paul only had sprained something in his foot. He would be on crutches for the next few weeks until he could walk on it.

We were sitting in the living room watching TV, waiting for the others to get back. I had propped his foot up on the coffee table with some of the couch pillows and a folded blanket. I got him some ice so the swelling would go down.

Someone had come by with our class schedules. Paul and I had every class together. Misty, Ash and Gary had classes together. May, and Iris had Classes together. And finally, Leaf and Drew had classes together. Cilan didn't have class with any of us due to being in the tenth grade. Everyone that was in a band had last period music together. And we all had lunch at the same time.

I heard the door open. I peered over to see that it was Iris and Cilan coming back from the café. I was about to great them when, "that the hell happened to you!?" Iris rushed over to see Paul.

"Was at the skate park and some kid pushed me down the half pipe." Paul didn't look away from the TV.

I continued his brief explanation, "Nurse Joy said he sprained it. Oh the others should be here any minute now."

"Alright, how about I make us dinner, since Paul should keep his leg up for now?" Cilan's suggestion was a great idea. Everyone loved when he cooked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled at him; it was my way of saying thanks without actually saying anything.

"I'll help you in the kitchen. Dinner for ten seems a little too much for just one person." Iris told Cilan as they walked off to the kitchen.

I turned to Paul, "do you need anything else right now?"

Without looking away from the TV he said, "I'm fine. Stop worrying so much."

Those words upset me. I was raised to care for things by my mom. "Well excuse me for actually caring." I crossed my arms and leaned against the back of the coach.

The door opened to reveal my friends chatting away as they walked in to check on Paul.

"So, what did Nurse Joy say?" Gary asked Paul as he sat on the arm of the couch and patted Paul's head.

Paul just pushed Gary of the couch. "It's sprained, can't walk for a few weeks."

"Ow, why does everyone hurt me?" Gary mumbled to himself as he got up and sat on the chair closest to me.

"Alright, Paul where do you want me to put your skateboard?" May asked Paul as she lifted up the board that was in her hand.

"My room, just throw it on the bed." He still hadn't looked away from the TV. Leaf noticed this and walked in front of the TV to talk to him. May walked off to put it in his room like he said.

"Why are you so grumpy?" she asked him as she crossed her arms. "Just because you fell and sprained your foot doesn't give you a reason to talk or treat us rude like you are."

"Well now you are blocking the TV, before you did that I was still annoyed by this. So why don't you leave me alone about it." he barked at her.

"Asshole," was the only thing she said before heading room. This annoyed Paul even more.

"You know what Paul. You are being a lot ruder then when we were at the skate park and you were in pain." Misty now told him.

"Ya, you are never like this even when you brother pissed you off or you mo-" Ash was backing up Misty and Leaf, but his mouth was covered by Drew. Drew was whispering something in Ash's ear when Ash nodded and face -palmed. I think drew reminded him of something that we weren't supposed to know. Misty left towards her room with Ash and Drew not far behind.

May came back with her Skitty in arms. "Where did everyone go, there's only four of you here?"

"They all went to their rooms." Leaf said as she sat between me and Paul. May nodded and went over to the chair Gary wasn't in. Skitty curled up in Mays lap and fell asleep.

We watched some TV until Cilan called us to get our food for dinner. Since we didn't have a dining table we just ate in the living room. Everyone came out of their rooms to eat as well.

By the time we finished dinner and had a nice conversation it was 10:30. We figured we should go went to bed because of school the next day. I went to my room and threw my pajamas on and crawled into bed.

I woke up the next morning to hear a scream. It was Paul. I rushed out of bed and ran across the room to my door. I opened it then went another few steps to Paul's door I opened it in a rush. I saw on his bed grabbing his ankle. "Paul are you okay!" I ran over to him to make sure.

Paul was biting his lip to hold back swearing and to create other pain to get his mind off his ankle. "I'm okay," he managed to get out. "I just forgot I had it and stepped on It." he sat up so the pain must have subsided a little. "Um, why are you dressed like that?" it seemed there was a little blush on his face, but knowing how he is, I was probably wrong.

I looked down at my pajamas. It was a lavender colored, spaghetti strap night gown that reached just above my mid-thigh. It was my favourite night gown. "My pajamas, I get hot at night so I don't wear a lot. Is that a problem?" I was curious to know why he wondered why I was wearing this.

"It's kind of short, but whatever. Can you leave so I could get dressed?" Paul asked in a polite tone for once. So I did as he asked and went to get dressed myself.

I had a shower yesterday so I just needed to brush my hair. I threw on a little bit of lip gloss and mascara; I'm not all that into wearing a lot of makeup. I put on my black long sleeve and a pair of short shorts. I grabbed a pink belt that would lie just under my rib cage, to brighten the shirt a bit. And finally my shoes; I decided to wear my pink ballet flats to match the belt. I was walking out the door of my room when I remembered I needed my white beanie and school bag. I grabbed them of my desk and went to the kitchen.

I looked at the clock and noticed how I only had fifteen minutes until class. I realized everyone was gone except Paul and me. I grabbed an apple to eat on the way. Paul just came into the kitchen on his crutches. "Do you want anything to eat; we need to be in class in fifteen minutes?"

"Not hungry." He turned around and began to walk away. "Are you coming or what?" I nodded my head and quickly caught up to him. We walked out the door and I locked it because Paul couldn't do it.

We were walking down the hall. I had to walk slower so that he didn't have to rush. I began eating my apple. It was good. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Paul?" I was a little worried that if he didn't eat enough that he wouldn't heal as fast; damn my mom for doing this type thing to me when I got hurt.

We arrived to class. It was math first I took a seat in front of Paul; the second row from the back. We still had five minutes so I put my head on the table.

"Hey there, I'm Barry." I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair. "Is anyone sitting here?" I shook my head and he sat next to me. Another boy came to the other side of me and took a seat. This boy wore glasses and had tealish-green hair.

"Hey, I'm Conway. I'm guessing your name is gorgeous." He said to me. I was disgusted. Come on who says that before they even know how you are.

"Actually, my name is Dawn. How about you not flirt with me because by what you just said I wouldn't even consider dating you.

"Oh feisty." He put his arm around me then whispered in my ear trying to sound seductive, "I like feisty, usually great in bed." I shoved him off me, threw him to the ground and put my foot on his chest so he couldn't get up.

"You jack-ass! You say anything like that to me again and I will murder you!" I took my foot away and sat back down. Conway got up and sat down next to me again.

"Extra feisty, I like." I looked at him. I just said not to. That's it.

I got up from my seat. "I thought I made it clear. I. will. Not. Date. You. Why you ask; because you are a creep!" I punched him. He wasn't expecting that, and fell off his chair. He mumbled something to himself. I heard a chuckle come from behind. I turned around to see Paul holding in his laughter. I sat back down and waited for class to start.

The teacher finally came in. "hello everyone, I will be your math teacher for this semester. My name is Jasmine. I think today we will get to know each other."

I checked my Blackberry to see if I had got any texts from the girls. I only had one but not from my best friends, it was Paul. Ash put his number in my phone yesterday along with the other boys' phone numbers.

_From: Paul_

_I like this class already._

I don't see why he would all that's happened is the teacher came in. I decided to text him back because people were just saying who they were and what they were accepted here for.

_To: Paul_

_Why? Nothings happened yet_

Soon after sending this I received another.

_From: Paul_

_Easy _

_You are going to kill a kid and this teacher seems easy_

I noticed that Barry stood up and was about to announce himself, so I didn't reply.

"I'm Barry Jun. I was accepted here because of my amazing acting skills." He said this with a lot of enthusiasm. He was proud I guess, although he could've been acting.

I was up next. After Barry sat down I stood up. "I'm Dawn Berlitz; I was accepted here with my band for our musical talent." I sat back down. Next was Conway; ugh.

Conway stood up. "Conway Kohei; I am not here for acting or cooking or dance, but my superior knowledge. I am helping with all shows and performances."

Since Paul was the only one sitting at his table he was next, actually he was last because of being at the back of the class room.

"Paul Shinji, here with my band." He didn't stand because he couldn't Jasmine did not mind because she saw the crutches.

I think she had an idea by the way her eyes lit up. "Dawn, Paul could you preform something for us; since you are both musicians and we don't have anything to do?" there it was. Thankfully we didn't have our guitars so we couldn't preform anything.

"I would love to, but you see neither me nor Paul brought our guitars." I told her.

"Well I have one in my office, I don't remember why but I do. I'll get it for you." She went into the office located at the front of the classroom to fetch the guitar.

"Great job troublesome, what are we supposed to play?" Paul asked me after he threw a piece of crumpled paper at me.

"I don't know I didn't think she would have a guitar!" I snapped at him annoyed he threw the paper at me.

Jasmine came back empty handed. _Whew_. "I couldn't find it. Oh well maybe some other time you have your guitars with you."

My and Paul looked at each other in relief. Jasmine said we could do whatever we wanted for the rest of class. I talked to Barry whom I learned is really, really, hyper. We played hangman for a bit then I just listened to my iPod.

The bell rang and I waited for Paul so we could walk to our next class together. As he got up he told me, "didn't think you would be the type to take a swing at someone like that." He started to walk away on his crutches. He seemed to be getting better at it because he could keep up with me at my normal walking pace.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I told him as we walked through the halls.

As we were walking to our next class I could hear people whispering, and looking at me and Paul. I couldn't make out a lot but I heard a few.

"Do you think that they're dating?"

"They make such a cute couple."

I leaned over to Paul and whispered, "Why do they think that we are dating?"

He stopped and looked at me with a strange look on his face. "Why would I ever date you?" I heard people gasp. I was relieved though. I didn't want to date Paul; he was an emotionless jerk, except when he got mad, then he was an angry jerk.

"Oh thank god. We are on the same page." I told him. There were more gasps. There were more whispers." We walked to our next class in silence.

**Misty's POV**

Oh my Arceus. I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots. Ash and Gary are going to get us blown up I just know it. We are in science and they keep mixing chemicals. I'm going to die.

"Excuse me boys. But we would rather live because if you mix those you will blow the whole school up." I looked to the door to see our teacher. "Now what are you names?"

"Ash Ketchum"

"And I'm Gary Oak."

"Well Ash, Gary I will see you later for detention. 4 o'clock sharp in room 258. Now sit."

I like this teacher just for the fact that she saved my life. "Alright class, I'm Ms. Suzuna, you may call me Candice if you want. I will be your science teacher. You will receive your textbooks tomorrow. For now here are worksheets I want you to do as much as you can." She started to hand out a stack of worksheets to work on. Once Gary ash and I received them we were all stumped. I had never learned any of this; apparently neither had they. I looked through the sheets of work and found a few things I knew.

After an hour of working the bell rang. Next class was art. We had to go across the school. As we were walking there I saw some people waving at Gary and Ash and giving them gazes. I saw a few of them just glare at me. I hadn't done anything to them so why were they acting like they hated me.

"Hey Gary, hi ash." A girl waved like she was flirts.

"Hey call me sometimes" I heard another girl say.

Gary seemed to love the attention and having girls want to go out with him. That's when I realized those girls hate me because I'm with Ash and Gary. We weren't together we just were walking together. Well this day got interesting, I think I will be the most hated girl in school just for dorming and having classes with these guys. Damn.

We finally arrived in art; I swear Gary got like twenty girls phone numbers on the way. Our teacher was already there and introduced herself. She seemed to be quite young. "Hello, I'm your teacher, Roxanne Stone. We may begin class early because everyone is here."

"But there's only us and that kid." Ash said pointing to a kid with green hair and an orange headband across his forehead.

The kid stood up. _"That kid _has a name you know. I'm Tracy Sketchit. And this is a small class only four people have it this semester." he told Ash. I faintly saw he was drawing a pokémon, it was a good drawing.

We sat down and Roxanne began to tell us different art techniques. I got out a piece of paper to write them down; I felt I would need them in the future.

Ash and Gary began fooling around again. Roxanne had left the class to do something so these two took advantage of it. I banged my forehead on the desk repeatedly. This was going to be a long semester surrounded by these idiots.

**Finally done. I got through like half of this and go stuck at what I was going to do after Paul sprained his foot so it took me longer. Sorry. I'm going to be in the states next weekend so I will try to upload 2 chapters before Friday of next week. I was going to make this chapter longer but I feel what I was going to wright would fit better in the next chapter so I cut it short. **

**Please review it will help me with writing, and keep me inspired to wright chapters.**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed. ;P **


	5. Ouch!

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or the characters only the storyline.**

**May's POV**

It was the beginning of first period, I have class with Iris. We had English, I really wasn't all that great at English but I was great in math. Isis and I were discussing dance moves and moves we do on stage, our teacher came in the door.

"Alright class, settle down." I could tell I didn't like this teacher. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was tough. Just great. She had short purple hair and had big glasses. I don't see how she doesn't seem hard. "I am Shauntal Shikimi. You will call me Ms. Shikimi, nothing else." Yup. She was tough.

One of the students raised their hand. He had what seemed to be black hair coming out of a strange white hat. "If you want us to call you Ms. Shikimi, why did you tell us your full name?" this kid could read my mind. I was wondering that same thing.

She walked up to him with her heels clicking every step. Once she was in front of him she put her hands on her hips. "The school makes you so that students such as yourself can become friendlier with the teachers. I don't like the way that is so you will call me what I told you to. I do not believe that students and teachers need to have a good relationship. I am here to teach you and you are here to learn and be better at what you do. That is why I told you my full name although I do not wish for you to call me it." she turned before he could say anything and walked back up to her desk.

I texted Iris, her phone was on silent so she should be okay as long as she checked the message when the teacher wasn't looking. I knew she received it because she looked down at her feet.

_To: Iris_

_I can tell already I am going to fail this course. Damnit. This teacher is a bitch._

I waited for the reply and made sure that Ms. Shikimi wasn't looking when I looked at it.

_To: May_

_I know she's going be the death of me. _

At least we had the same idea of her. I noticed a stack of books on her desk. _Uh oh this isn't good._ "You are all going read this book by the end of next week with a short summary of each chapter, this will not be graded. I want to see what I'm working with this year before we start any projects. Come up quietly and get a book. This will be what you work on for the next two weeks." We all got up to get a book. I was thankful because I already read this. To Kill a Mocking Bird I loved this book. I've read it so many times; people think I'm crazy for it.

I took a seat back at my desk beside Iris. And opened my book to read; this was going to be the best first two weeks of school ever.

The bell rang and it only seemed like ten minutes had gone past. I got up and put my book in my bag. Iris walked over to me. "Ready to go?" she asked me and I nodded.

"What do we have now?" I asked her as we walked out of the classroom.

"Let me check," Iris pulled out her schedule and looked through it. "We have Drama. I think Leaf and Drew have it too."

"Then to the drama room!" I said well pointing a finger forward. Iris grabbed my hand and pointed it in the opposite direction.

"The drama room is this way actually." My head and arms dropped and I sweat dropped. I really needed to learn my way around the school.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I have drama as well." I turned around to see the kid with the white hat from earlier. "Hi I'm Brendan Ruby. We have English together." he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm May Maple, and this is Iris Dragon. Of course you can walk with us." I told him with a friendly smile. We began walking towards the Drama room.

"May, you are here for Music right?" Brendon asked me and I nodded. "What are you here for Iris?" he turned to look at Iris.

"Me, I'm a Dancer. What about you?" Iris asked him.

"I'm an actor. My parents thought coming here would make me a better actor, but I don't know," he told us.

"Well I'm sure it could help you be discovered." I thought it would make him feel better. We arrived in Drama and I saw Leaf and Drew. "Brendan come meet our friends!" I dragged him by the arm over to my roommates. Iris had already sat down with them.

"June, who is this kid?" Drew looked at me and pointed towards Brendan.

I glared at Drew. Does he just forget my name on purpose? "My name is May, not June. Get it right for once." I sat down and invited Brendan to sit next to me.

"By the way, my name is Brendan." He sat down next to me and we waited for the teacher.

Right at the bell to start class our teacher came in she had pink, flowing hair, and bright blue eyes. "Hello class, my name is Solidad Saori. I will be your Drama teacher. I know that we have some actors in this class, if you could please stand." Solidad our teacher asked us.

There were a few people that stood up. Brendan was one of them. Another was a boy with black hair and a hat kind of like Ash and the other had dirty blond hair. "What are your names?"

"I'm Brendan," Brendon said with a smile.

The boy with the dirty blond hair spoke, "Trip."

"And I'm Red," the boy with that was like Ash said.

I started to wonder how well they could act. Maybe we would get to see. At least I hope we could see.

"Boys, sit down please," Solidad asked them. They did as she said, "for the next two weeks we will be working on scenes from Romeo and Juliet. Please pick your partners.

I saw Drew get up and was coming my way. Brendan turned and asked me, "May do you want to be my partner?" he asked me.

"Uh, sure Brendan," I responded. I feel kind of bad because I think Drew is going to ask me; oh well.

"I'll go get our scripts. Be right back." Brendon went to Solidad to get our lines. Well he did that Drew came up to me.

"Hey June, I need a partner." He said.

"I already have one, plus I wouldn't be your partner because you can't get my name right." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"I just thought you would want to do a scene of one of the most romantic plays of all times with me, the most irresistible guy ever born." Really, I didn't see how he was so irresistible. He had money but so did my family.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you are as irresistible as you say then why did none of the Girls want to do this project with you?" I don't think was expecting that by the way his eyes widened.

"whatever." He walked away to find a girl with dark pink hair.

I saw Iris with Trip and Leaf with Red. Brendon returned, "We are doing the balcony scene. Hope you don't mind."

"Um, no I mind," I smiled. _The balcony scene...isn't that the one with the kiss?_ "Brendan isn't the balcony scene the scene with the kiss."

"Ya it is. Are you okay with that?" he was kind enough to ask so I guess I don't mind.

"Ya I am. Where should we rehearse?" I wasn't super okay with it because I had never kissed anyone before, but it's just for school so I guess that doesn't really count.

"Let's rehearse in your room, I have all the acting people, there is a lot of drama all the time." He said well rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright! My room is M-26" he nodded and I went over to Iris and Leaf.

"Hey May, what scene are you doing?" Leaf asked me.

"The balcony scene, why?" I told her, I wondered what scene she was doing.

"Okay, we are all doing that scene. Most likely because of how much you need to act," Iris exclaimed.

We began talking about the play when the bell rang for lunch. We all grabbed our bags and Rushed to the cafeteria.

**Drew's POV**

We headed towards the cafeteria for lunch I couldn't help but wonder why May was so into this Brendan guy. I mean he's here for his acting skills; I wouldn't trust him. I've also been trying to figure out why May gets so annoyed by when I call her different names. I mean if she doesn't care what I think then I don't see why she cares what I call her.

We finally arrived at cafeteria. May was talking to Leaf, Iris came up to me. "What's with you, you're never this quiet?" she asked me.

"Just got stuff on my mind." I told her. We sat down at the table we picked out yesterday; mo one else was here yet.

"Well if you say so." She put her bag on the back of her chair; I did the same with mine.

The others came to the table. Cilan had made food for us, a lot of it too. There was enough for a three coarse meal. "Make enough food cus?" I said sarcastically. I mean knowing May and Ash they will eat half of it by themselves.

May and Ash both glared at me, "What?"

"You can never have enough food!" they yelled at me.

Paul was trying to fix his bandage, not doing so well. Dawn got up to help him. She could be a good nurse; well when she wasn't angry.

"Would you stop, it's just fine!"

"No it's not; it's supposed to be tighter than this!" I looked up from the table to see Paul and Dawn yelling at each other about Paul's bandage I guess.

I went back to eating. In about 20 minutes all the food Cilan had made was gone, except for the food on my plate. I wasn't all that hungry but I picked at it slowly. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see May giving me puppy dog eyes. She then looked at my plate. I pushed it over to her; she just smiled and began eating away at the food.

I don't even know what's wrong with me just kind of off today. Maybe I'll be better tomorrow.

We went to music and Iris went to her dance class thing and Cilan went to cooking. We were in class waiting for our teacher to arrive and all the girls were discussing stuff and us guys were just sitting there doing nothing.

"How is it that girls can always talk about something?" Gary looked at us in confusion. We all shrugged and went back to being bored as can be.

We heard the door open and our teacher walked in. there were two teachers here, one guy and the other a girl. Both blondes the girl had really short hair and wore head phones with what seemed to be wires coming down them. The guy had short spiky hair, spiky than Gary's if that is even possible.

"Hey class, I'm Elesa Kamiture. I will be one of your music teachers this year," Said the female.

"I'm Volkner, your other teacher this year." The guy said. He seemed to have the same attitude as Paul. One Paul was hard enough to deal with, but two is just trying to kill us.

"Why do we need two teachers, we already know all the notes and how to play?" Ash said with his hand raised.

"Well actually we are here to supervise. Since you already know how to play, we will just give you pointers and help if needed." Elesa told us using hand gestures along with it.

Volkner put his hands in his pockets, "Pretty much this is a practice period. Also you need to play a song after every month. It will be performed at the Stars Celebration at the end of each month."

"That is a place where you show what you have learned over the past month of school." Elesa added to his statement.

"Now, show us what you have already." Volkner commanded us. Arceus, he is too much like Paul.

Our band got up and grabbed our instruments. Gary grabbed Paul's guitar and I pulled a chair over for him to sit on. He nodded his head thanking us.

"What song do you want to do?" I asked them.

They all thought about it.

"Well if Drew can play bass we could play Warrior, and Paul wouldn't play anything just do vocals." Ash mentioned. We all agreed and I grabbed to bass which Paul brought instead of his guitar apparently.

"We're playing a song called Warrior." Paul said into the mic. Volkner and Elesa nodded. **(A/N: Warrior by Disturbed...love this band)**

_[Paul] I am now, an instrument of violence  
I am a vessel of invincibility  
I cannot leave this undecided  
Stepping down to battle another day  
Remember me for all time this  
Determination is a vital part of me  
Surrender now or be counted  
With the endless masses that I will defeat_

_Come on bring it_  
_Don't sing it_  
_Better believe it_  
_Broken down till your hope has died_  
_Beat down till the victory's mine_  
_Stand up and show me some pride_  
_And now, are you ready?_

_I'm one with the warrior inside_  
_My dominance can't be denied_  
_Your entire world will turn_  
_Into a battlefield tonight_  
_As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now_  
_I can see the fear_  
_That will ensure my victory this time_

_I can't be told to compromise this_  
_They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet_  
_A most formidable reminder_  
_They will speak my name for eternity_  
_I have no need of any guidance_  
_I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief_  
_Seen through the warrior's eyes, I_  
_Never need to question, how to defeat you_

_Come on bring it  
Don't sing it  
Better believe it  
Broken down till your hope has died  
Beat down. Till the victory's mine  
Stand up and show me some pride  
And now, are you ready?_

_I'm one with the warrior inside_  
_My dominance can't be denied_  
_Your entire world will turn_  
_Into a battlefield tonight_  
_As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now_  
_I can see the fear_  
_That will ensure my victory this time_

_You can't hide now_  
_I am the warrior_  
_So decide now_  
_How they'll remember you_  
_Do not hide now_  
_Act like a warrior_  
_Show your pride now_  
_Solidify your place in time_

_I'm one with the warrior inside_  
_My dominance can't be denied_  
_Your entire world will turn_  
_Into a battlefield tonight_  
_As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now_  
_I can see the fear_  
_That will ensure my victory this time_

_I'm one with the warrior inside_  
_The evidence can't be denied_  
_The entire world will stare_  
_Into this battlefield tonight_  
_As I stand before you with a warrior's heart now_  
_I can feel the strength that will_  
_Ensure my victory this time_

Claps were heard from our _teachers_. The girls looked at us a little different.

"Alright girls, it's your turn." Elesa told them. We got our instruments and went back to their seats as they brought all their stuff up. The girls were figuring something out probably what song to play.

Dawn checked the mic to make sure it was working. "We're playing Alive."

They began playing. Dawn was bass, Leaf guitar, Misty drums, and May was keyboard. **(A/N: Alive by Superchick)**

_[Dawn] Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead_  
_Not a walking zombie with no head_  
_Not a Stepford wife made to obey_  
_Don't want to go through life that way_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_Gonna live that way_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today_

_Do robots dream of electric sheep?_

_I need to live my dreams, not just in my sleep_  
_I've been holed up here, but it's time to_  
_leave I need to make my move while I've air to breathe_

_Don't give me drugs, no Novocaine_

_I must be alive 'cause I still feel pain_  
_We were born with wings_  
_We were made to fly_  
_We were meant to live while we're still alive_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_Gonna live that way_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_Gonna live that way_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_gonna live that way_  
_I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_That's what I say_  
_I'm alive and I'm gonna live today_

More clapping was heard by Volkner and Elesa. "Good job girls!" Elesa shouted. "Just work on some new stuff and performances now until the end of class."

The two bands went into a big circle and Volkner and Elesa went to their desks.

"Uh, I have a question." Gary stated quietly.

"Go ahead." Dawn said with her usual smile.

"Was that song just a big way to say Y.O.L.O.?"

Before Dawn could answer May yelled at him, "Hell no! Y.O.L.O. is a stupid thing to say! People don't get the actual meaning of it!" Gary kind of backed up out of the circle.

"Arceus, I was just asking."

We began to talk about a variety of things before class ended and we headed back to our room.

* * *

Once we arrived Cilan had already cooked dinner and made dessert. We all ate and the guys and I went to go play some Xbox, which we hooked up to the plasma TV in the living room. The girls all wet to May's room.

I went to go get my DS from my room so I could play that instead of just sitting there in the living room. I heard voices from May's room; I couldn't help but listen in since the door was partly open.

"I don't know guys it just, I don't think I can go through with it." it sounded like May.

"I don't think that it counts if it is for school. Plus it would just be your first kiss while practicing not during the actual performance." This time Dawn was speaking. _May's never kissed anyone...that's strange, she's rich she must've had guys all over her yet she didn't kiss any of them._

"I guess you're right. I mean Brendan is sweet, so it won't be that bad." Come on, why does she like this Brendan dude. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I rushed into my room so I wouldn't be caught.

I heard a knock on the door. I went to see who it was, since no one answered it (the guys busy on Xbox and the girls were in the kitchen doing whatever) so I decided to answer it. I opened the door to see that Brendan kid.

"Drew, why are you in May's room? Wait are you two a couple! Arceus, I didn't know I'll let you two be partners. I'll go tell Brianna she's my partner now and you and May are partners, I'll go tell Solidad too." He was talking so fast I couldn't get a word in. then he ran off before I could say that I live here and May and I weren't dating and wouldn't be dating.

May walked to the door, which I was standing at confused. "I thought I heard Brendan out here. Drew was that him?" I nodded to answer her. "Where'd he go? Actually scratch that, what did you say to him to make him leave?" she seemed furious.

"I didn't say anything. I opened the door then he started talking really fast and now apparently we're partners for the drama assignment. He ran off before I could say anything." I tried to be calm so that she wouldn't kill me.

"What!" she screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "I need to do this scene with you now!" I don't think me keeping calm was working.

She started freaking out, yet no one was paying any attention to us. That's it I had to shut her up or get her out of the room. So I did it. I grabbed her to make her stop. "Calm down! It's a drama assignment. That only thing in there is that we need to kiss. It's a project it doesn't mean anything!"

"I've never kissed anyone! This is a big deal to me!" she was still angry but seemed to be calmer; well I hope she was calmer.

Well now I could ask her since she told me she hadn't, "you've never kissed anyone?" she shook her head and looked down. "I would think you had, usually a girl like you would have a boyfriend."

She looked up to me, looking confused. "A girl like me?"

"Ya, let's face it. You are hot, athletic, can play music, and are smart occasionally; I think. You are like the perfect girlfriend material." I told her, being the _nice_ person I am.

"Aaawww does wittle Drew like me?" she was saying this is probably her cute voice, like what you talk to a baby with.

I took my hands off her. "No! I was just saying. You are my f-friend and roommate. How could I have a crush on that!" I stuttered on the word friend; I guess I could call her that.

"Alright if you say so; also I haven't found anyone I trust enough to kiss yet. I need someone who is a friend but I like a lot. Since I haven't found anyone like that, I haven't kissed anyone." She crossed her arms to state her fact.

"Okay, I'm gunna go play Xbox with the guys." I walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for someone to rage quit.

**Dawn's POV**

The first three weeks of school had gone by and we were all used to the system. Wake up before seven o'clock to go to eat breakfast at the cafeteria, go to two classes, go to lunch, go to our special class, go back to the dorms, do some work, have dinner at six o'clock in the cafeteria, and go back to the dorms again.

It was Saturday; today everyone but me and Paul were going to walk around town. Paul and I had to go see Nurse Joy about Paul's foot. It should be better by now.

We were waiting at the nurses' office and I was trying to make conversation with Paul. He hadn't been talkative with anyone for the past week; I wonder why.

"You know if this is better today you are going to need to learn to walk again, well at least how to get balanced again. After having been on crutches for the past few weeks, it might be tough." I told Paul hoping for him to respond. I looked at him to notice his headphones were in. _damn, he's been doing this all week. Ignoring everyone, even in class he hasn't said anything or laughed when I yell and hit Conway. _Nurse Joy came in finally.

She was examining Paul's foot and he took his headphone out of his ears. "Well, your foot is better. I want you to go back to your dorm with the crutches and then in the dorm you need to work on walking without them. Dawn you need to help him keep balance when he does that." I nodded. Paul grabbed the crutches and began walking out of the office.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, Paul is thankful too." I ran to catch up with him. He was quick on his crutches now, after getting used to them.

* * *

Once we arrived back to the room Paul began trying to walk. He fell a few times and I used all strength to keep him up. He gave up for now. We went to sit on the couch; I grabbed my laptop to play some games.

I didn't realize I was on Skype and received a call from my mom. I hadn't seen her since I left home; I just wrote her some letters and had the occasional phone call. I answered the call, hoping Paul would just listen to his iPod again.

"Hi Dawn, I got your letter. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Could the others some say hi too?" wow she was excited to talk to me.

"Everyone's out right now. They're looking around town for stuff." I smiled

"Troublesome, who are you talking to?" Paul asked me looking onto the screen.

"My mom genius; go learn to walk again." I pushed him away.

"Oh I'm sorry Dawn; I didn't know you had someone over. You never told me you had a boyfriend." She was upset and angry at the same time, only my mom could do this.

"He's not my boyfriend he's my roommate and he's the reason I'm not with the others, I need to help him walk because he just got off his crutches."

"Ugh, I'm going to my room. Don't need me." He said well getting up and walking away.

"Paul." I said.

"What?"

"You're walking!"

"Congrats to me," he continued to walk away.

"Dawn you're boyfriend has a temper. You should really help him with that."

"He's not my boyfriend! And he's usually not this bad, he's been like this all week." I told her. The door opened.

"Yo Dawn, how's Paul?" Gary kind of shouted at my. I told my mom to wait one minute while I put the laptop on the table and ran to grab my band.

"By the way he's grumpy, but can walk." I yelled back to Gary.

"Johanna!" the girls shrieked when they saw her.

"Hi girls, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"We're doing amazing!" Leaf said

"Ya we're having a ton of fun!" Misty added

"Well when we aren't in school." May had to add that to Misty's statement. Mom laughed at this.

"That's great to hear!" she told us.

"Oh mom you need to meet the others!" I told her. I waved to the boys and Iris, who were standing by the door wondering who we were talking to.

They came over. "Everyone this is my mom, Johanna Berlitz."

"Hi everyone." She waved and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Drew Shuu."

"Gary Oak, grandson of professor Oak."

"Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Iris Dragon."

"And I'm Cilan Dent"

"It's good to meet everyone my little Dawn is living with." She said.

"Alright Leaf you said you could beat me in black ops. We're playing now." Gary said, keeping the battle between them going.

"Fine with me, pass me the controller." Leaf said, accepting his challenge.

"I'm going to have to let you go now mom, Leaf and Gary have been trying to beat each other at everything lately. This is going to be good. Bye love you." I waved

"Bye honey, love you too." The screen went black signalling the call had ended.

"Damn it Leaf, how are you good at this too!" Gary said well not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"I'm not super good you just suck." Gary stopped playing and looked at her.

"You did not just dis my skills." He was now glaring at her.

"Oh but I did." Leaf had stopped playing now too.

"That does it!" Gary threw the controller on the ground and tackled Leaf off of the couch.

"What the hell!" Leaf screamed as she was pinned down by Gary.

"Ha! Not so good at wrestling are you!"

Ash was on the ground. "One...two...three... we have a winner!" he hit the ground with each number he counted out. He and Gary got up and Leaf turned to glare at Gary.

"Ash you idiot!" misty yelled at him. SMACK.

"Ow, what was that for!" Ash asked her well rubbing the back of her head.

"For being an idiot! Duh!" she replied.

"Guys, we should get going if we want dinner well it's still hot!" Iris reminded us. If we forgot dinner we would be miserable with May and Ash complaining about being hungry all night.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" May ran out the door with Ash right on her tail.

I helped Leaf up. "I'm going to get Paul. I'll catch up don't worry." Everyone left and I went to Paul's room.

I knocked on his door, no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer, "Paul." He was probably listening to his iPod because I didn't have an answer. I opened his door to see him on his bed, no iPod. He was asleep. I had never seen him sleep before. He looked so calm, not angry, not upset, not depressed. It was cute in its own way, the way his hair covered his face and he was curled up. I had to wake him up or he might be hungry later. I walked over to his bed. I had never noticed his walls were panted a really dark blue before. It was so dark it was almost black.

I sat on the side of his bed and put my hand on his shoulder to shake him a little. "Paul, wake up it's time for dinner." He moved a bit but didn't seem to be awake. "Paul, come on wake up." he grabbed me with his one arm. Man he was a deep sleeper. He pulled me into his chest.

Well it was time to get serious, since I was hungry I had to do this fast and I thought of a way to. Just yell at him. "Paul, wake up!" I hit him as well, as hard as I could trying to move my arm from his grip. I heard a moaning.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, next to me?" he asked, he still had his grip on me.

"Well I came to wake you up for dinner but you grabbed me in your sleep. So let go of me." He let me go and we both sat up. "Alright let's go to dinner."

I got up and he was behind me, walking slowly. We left the room and headed towards the cafeteria for dinner. I kept at his pace so that neither of us would have to walk alone.

**There the end of chapter 5. I will try to get chapter 6 up on Thursday instead of Saturday because of me going away. **

**If you have any ideas for the story. Tell me and I will consider putting it in the story. **

**Thanks for reading **


	6. Fights and Drugs

Chapter 6:

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, just the story.**

**Iris's POV**

It was dinner and we all sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Dawn and Paul.

"Can't we just eat now?" Ash was whining because he was hungry...like usual.

"No, we agreed at the beginning of the year; we don't eat until everyone is here." I told him, for the millionth time.

"But I'm hungry!" he continued whining.

"You're such a kid." I looked to see if Dawn and Paul were in the cafeteria yet because I was getting really hungry. Dawn said she was just going to get him.

They finally walked in. they came to the table and sat down in their spots. I noticed Paul's hair was messier than usual. I wasn't the only one, Gary noticed and said something.

"Okay, getting someone doesn't take all that long, and your hair is a mess. Explain yourselves." Well that's Gary being Gary; straight to the point.

"I fell asleep, sue me." Paul was still grouchy, great.

"And he wouldn't wake up." Dawn added grabbing her plate.

"Now, can we eat?" Ash was still going on about that. That kid.

"Yes Ash we can eat now!" Drew yelled at him, throwing a handful of potatoes at him, hoping to shut him up. It hit his face and he just looked at Drew. Grabbed some food and threw it at Drew.

Drew ducked and it hit a kid from another table. The kid threw some back our way._ Oh this is going to be good._ Ash ducked making the food hit a kid from yet another table.

"Damn it! This was my new outfit!" she said.

She threw food back our way. This time it hit Dawn. All the guys laughed, even Paul.

"Oh you think it's funny?" she asked as she got up and walked over to Paul.

Dawn picked up his plate and shoved his face into it. A bunch of people laughed at this even people not at our table.

"Hey guys, you know what this means?" Gary asked us. Leaf looked at him they both stood up and grabbed food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" They yelled together. They may hate each other sometimes, but Arceus do they think alike.

After the whole cafeteria was covered in food, May looked devastated. She hadn't joined the fight like she usually would.

"May, what's with you? Were in the middle of a food fight and you are just sitting there!" I yelled at her hoping she would join our team.

"People, wasting, so much, food." She was stuttering between words. May started to look angry. "That is so wasteful! People need to pay!" the flames were in her eyes like when she will kill someone. She grabbed food and started throwing it at people. That's the May I know.

* * *

At the end of dinner, we all had to clean the cafeteria. It took what seemed like forever. When we finally finished cleaning it was nine o'clock. Leaf, May, Drew and I needed to get back to the dorm to practice our lines once more before our drama presentations tomorrow.

"Alright guys we're gonna head back to the dorm, go over our lines some more. See you in the morning." I said as the others started walking away.

"Alright, I think we are going to head back soon." Misty waved goodbye.

I went back to the room with the others; Leaf went to the living room and played Xbox,

"Leaf, I thought you were going to go over lines. Not play Xbox." Drew asked.

"Are you kidding, I'm playing this while you guys aren't on it." she said. Drew shrugged at her comment.

"I'm going to my room, see you later." I said, I went to my room and found my script. I began practicing lines.

**May's POV**

"Drew I'll go to your room later, I'm just going to have a shower. Then we can rehearse lines." I told drew as I backed up towards the hall.

"Okay, just come in when you're ready." He told me as he shooed me off.

I walked to my room, deciding I would have a ten minute shower so I could get this food out of my hair. I turned on the water so it was the perfect mixture of hot and cold. I stepped in the shower and washed my hair.

Once I stepped out I threw a towel around my body and went into my bedroom. I choose to wear my pajamas, I red baggy shirt and an old pair of booty shorts. I decided to leave my hair the way it was.

I went out my door and walked across the hall to Drew's. _He said to just go in so I guess I will_. I opened his door. There stood Drew in boxers. _Damn it he said just come in. _ "Sorry, you said come in so I did" I said trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Nah, I didn't think you would be that fast, it's fine." He assured me. He threw on a pair of black basketball shorts.

"You're not wearing a shirt?" I asked him, the blush had left my face.

"Um no, I'm going to bed after."

"Uh okay." I sat down on his bed and opened my script.

"Alright um, what haven't we practiced?"

"Uuuhhhhh," I looked through the script we had to read. "All we haven't practiced is the um, kiss"

"Oh I thought we had something other than that" he told me.

I was looking at the script that I had lied down on the bed. "Do you just wanna go over the script again?"

"Well I was actually thinking of something else."

"What does that mean?" I looked up to see Drew a few inches away from my face.

"Well, you know we didn't practice one thing." Drew leaned in to kiss me. But I pulled away. I couldn't take a kiss just like that.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"I-I can't kiss you, you know I've never kissed anyone before."

"So, it's practicing for school, does it really count?"

"Yes and that's why I can't do it! You are just my partner for a project. I would've switched back but Solidad said we couldn't. You don't care for me."

"Why do you assume I don't care for you, ive known you for almost a month? I've lived with you, I've put up with you."

"Because you yell at me and we've never really hung out." I got up off his bed and walked around the room.

I turned around and there he was right behind me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. Before I could do anything, his lips crashed with mine. It was only a second before he pulled away.

I stood there shocked, I really wasn't expecting that. "Now that you're quiet I can talk. Just because of that doesn't mean I don't care for you, you're my friend,"

"y-y-you, k-kissed me." I couldn't get over what he just did.

"Yes, to shut you up. And plus now we've practice everything." He smirked.

"Yay for us; but you will pay for this." I walked back over to the bed to grab my script.

"For what?" Drew was confused; I've never really seen him confused.

"For taking my first kiss, idiot. I wanted it with someone special but you had to go and take it." I stormed out of his room. I had to get my revenge now. He wasn't getting away with this. I'll talk to the girls later.

**Leaf's POV**

I finished up on Xbox and went to rehearse my lines once more before the performance tomorrow. Red was my partner, he is sweet; he didn't mind my mess ups when I made them. We had practiced a bunch and he said I had really gotten better. Tomorrow I knew I couldn't mess up.

_Alright, I know every line. That should be enough practice before tomorrow._ I decided to go have a shower so I didn't have to have one tomorrow morning.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I liked it somewhat cold; everyone thinks I'm strange for it. I took my clothes off and stepped in the shower. I washed my hair and washed the food off my body as well.

* * *

Once I finished I stepped out of the shower and looked for a towel. I couldn't find one. I threw my shirt and underwear looking and decided to search my room. _I swear there were towels in there._

I went into my room and searched everywhere. I'm now sopping wet making everywhere I go wet as well. I went to my closet, _damn nothing here either._ I turned back around and saw Gary on my bed. My eyes widened and I filled with anger and embarrassment.

"Looking for this?" he held up a towel.

"You jack-ass!" I screamed as I bolted for the towel. He pulled it away just out of my reach.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't see why you need it, you are already dressed. And might I add, a little hot and wet." He smirked and bolted out of the room, with the towel that I needed. How did he even get in here?

I chased after him. We ended up in the living room; I was chasing him when he just stopped. I tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him so he couldn't get up.

"Give it," I barked.

"Now why would I do that when I'm enjoying this so much?" he continued this smirk of his. I didn't know what he meant, then I realized. _Holy shit. I'm still in my underwear and a sopping wet t-shirt that I have nothing underneath. _

My faced flushed with red. "You fucking pervert! Just give me the fucking towel!" I started hitting him.

"Get a room would you!" I stopped and turned to see everyone who hadn't come back to the room early sitting in the living room. I blushed harder.

"You know, you're right Paul, we should" Gary said as he pushed me of because I was not focused. He picked me up and carried me towards his room.

"Put me down you bastard!" I said as he put my over his shoulder. I began hitting his back.

Once we got to Gary's room he threw me on his bed. Then he went back to the door and closed it. "What do you want?" I asked him as I sat up. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my legs trying to cover myself up.

"Sorry I had to get you alone somehow." He told me.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"You know your partner for that drama thing you have tomorrow."

"Red? What about him?" I became confused to as how Red had anything to do with this.

"I need to know. Do you like him?"

"Well, ya he's a good friend."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, do you **like **him."

"I don't know. Plus why would I tell you?"

"Because he was talking to some kid in the hall, I overheard how all he wants to do with you is to make other girls jealous. He's just going to use you."

"You know Gary. You can be a lot of things, but to embarrass me in front of all my friends like that and just tell me a lie! Red is sweet, I'd rather date him than you!" I yelled. I got off his bed and began walking towards the door.

"He's an actor Leaf; he's been acting this whole time!" Gary tried to get me to understand but I didn't listen. I knew Red was nice and he wouldn't do that. I opened the door and slammed it on the way back to my room.

I had dried off enough I got changed out of my now wet clothes and into a baggy shirt and basketball shorts. I climbed under the covers of my bed. _You will pay for that Gary. I will make sure of it_. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at six o'clock, enough time to get ready slowly. I found my green skinny jeans, and my black Metallica muscle shirt. I put them on and had to choose what shoes to wear. _Hmm, black heals or gold and black skate shoes...h_eals. I grabbed my black strappy heals. I packed my back and lime green laptop bag and put my drama script in it as well as my book, I just started reading the hunger games, and my sheet music for my classes today. We had Health today so I didn't need to bring gym clothes.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice before I left to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. I poured a glass of orange juice and looked at the time. "Oh my Arceus it's seven thirty! Breakfast ends soon!" I gulped down my orange juice and ran to the cafeteria.

I got to the cafeteria in two minutes there was still twenty eight minutes left. One thing confused me; there was no one there. My iPhone was ringing in my pocket. I took it out and saw that Misty was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered Misty and I heard o bunch of talking in the background.

"Leaf where are you!" she screamed over the noise.

"In the caf what's going on!" I questioned her in panic.

"Get out to the forest now! And hurry, we'll meet you at the door!" the phone went dead and I did what Misty told me.

I opened the back door that lead to the forest.

"Leaf!" a heard the call of all my roommates.

"What's going on?" I was scared and at the same time confused.

"Someone's in the school rampaging. We were all told to come out here." Cilan told me.

"We need to get into the forest with everyone else. Now!" Iris said pulling me and Cilan by the wrist.

We all began to run to the forest, when Paul stopped. "Paul, come on." Dawn said as she began to pull him along.

"I can't I know who it is." He said and dropped his head. "It's my mother, my drug addict and alcoholic mother. She's looking for me."

"What!" the members of his band yelled.

"I thought she was locked up!" Ash stated

"She was; Reggie said she was looking for me. She escaped and he told her before he got to beaten. She wants me. She wants to finish what she started." He said as he threw Dawn off of him. "I'm going to finish this." He began walking towards the school.

Dawn got back up; she began walking to the school. "Dawn! What are you doing?" I screamed at her.

"I'm going to get Paul, he'll listen to me." She didn't turn around she just kept walking. I was going to run and get her but Gary stopped me.

"Let her go. She's right Paul might just listen to her." Drew said. "We don't want to be around when Paul and his mom meet up."

Gary picked me up because I wasn't moving and carried me deeper into the forest with the others.

**Paul's POV**

That bitch, she does all these things and gets put in jail. Then she escapes and goes back to her old ways. Of course, I had made my way back into the school and was looking for my mom.

"Paul, where are you?" I heard a voice it wasn't my mom's though. It was Troublesome`s. what was she doing here! If my mom found her she might get hurt. Damn it. I need to get her out of here. I heard a scream. _Fuck, she found Troublesome! _

I ran to the scream. There was troublesome being held hostage by my mother. "Let her go!" I growled. I could see the fear in Troublesome's eyes, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Paul!" she was relieved to see me I guess.

"Shut up girl!" my mother held a gun up to Troublesome. She began to cry and tried to get out of my mother's grip. "Paul, if you want your girlfriend to live you will come back home." She was blackmailing me. I needed to stay here but I can't let troublesome die.

I growled at her, "Fine, let the girl go." She threw Troublesome to the ground, she shrieked. I ran up to Troublesome. "You okay?" I asked in worry. She nodded her head, she was still in tears.

I turned to my mom, "You bitch!" smack! She slapped my face. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, being whipped with that same damn belt as when I was a kid. I didn't have the strength to get back up. I tried anyway.

"Don't try to run away! You little punk!" she kick me back down, and then whipped me more. This brought back the memories I hated, the memories that made me the way I am. This pain was even worse than before.

All of a sudden it stopped. I looked up to see a very, very pissed off Troublesome. _This is going to be good, I've seen her angry but never this angry._ My body was still in pain.

"You are a huge bitch. You can hurt people, you can be an alcoholic, you may be a drug addict, but that doesn't give you a reason to beat your own child! I don't care what he may have done! You don't have a reason to do any of that." Troublesome screamed at my mom. "And also, I'm not his girlfriend, he can't stand me! Another thing, you never, ever, ever hold a gun up to me!" she freaked out on my mom, apparently she knows Karate. Before I knew it my mother was on the ground and troublesome was on top of her, pinning her down.

We waited for five minutes without saying anything, the police came in. Officer Jenny came up to me. "Wait here, I'll have Nurse Joy for you in one minute!" she rushed off to find the Nurse.

Other officers had my mom in handcuffs and thanked Troublesome. After that she came up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked me in a sweet voice, trying to be caring. Why is it that she is always caring for me? I nodded to her question. "What was that all about anyway? I mean there has to be something behind all that."

"It's none of your business!" I snarled at her. She didn't need to know.

"Um, ya it is! I just saved you ass! I have a right to know what happened or at least why she was here!" She put her hands her hips and waited for me to explain.

"I said you don't need to know!" I snapped at her and stood up and was about to walk away, when she grabbed my wrist.

"You're bleeding. Sit down." I looked at my arm and saw a huge cut with blood flowing out of it. How didn't I notice this? I sat back down.

"Paul, tell me what happened." It was more of a command now, how did people put up with her.

"You don't need to know," I turned my head away in shame, only my band mates knew about what happened and my brother.

"Yes I do!" why must she argue with this.

"No you don't, it's not your life! I don't need to tell you!" just then Nurse Joy came over to me.

"Excuse me Paul, I need you to stop yelling at your girlfriend and let me take care of your wounds." She said

Troublesome looked at her. "He isn't my boyfriend, he never would be. He's an ass. He'll be lucky if some could ever love him." She turned to walk away, "no wonder your mom hates you." Was all she said before she walked away.

At that point I wanted to slap her. She doesn't know what I've been through. She better watch out, the only reason I didn't go after her is because Nurse Joy had a hold of my arm and was treating the cut.

Once Nurse Joy finished I began to walk back to my room. Because of the incident school was cancelled for the week. I don't get why it was a whole week. I saw my friends in the hall they looked like they were looking for me because once they saw me they ran up to me.

"Yo Paul, you okay?"

"You look pretty bad, what happened?"

"Is everything okay, you seemed upset?"

I was bombarded with questions. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just shoved threw them and kept heading to the dorm. They didn't bother to follow me. They probably knew that I didn't want to talk.

* * *

Once I reached the dorm I went inside and they girls were there and they looked mad. "What did you do to Dawn!" Misty seemed angry. She grabbed my good arm. And I just threw her to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" I continued to me room. I opened the door and walked inside the dark room. I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. I took out the bottle I had in there and a needle. My only way to get away from this, ketamine. I took it when I felt like I screwed up or I don't deserve to live. Right now I feel both.

I injected the ketamine and placed the needle on my desk. I went to lie on my bed; I just wanted to lie there, in the dark with nothing to bug me.

I heard my door open. I looked over to see Gary. "What's your problem! Nurse Joy said that Dawn helped you and you just flipped on her. I thought you were okay, but I was clearly wrong! You are a bastard!" he looked around the room and rushed to my desk. Damn it, I knew I should've hid that needle. "You took it again; I thought you said you stopped." There was a worry in his voice. He knew that I did drugs a lot and I quit all of them. I always kept that bottle just in case I needed it. "Fuck man, what is wrong with you lately?" he left the room and slammed the door. I heard yelling coming from the living room. It sounded like a fight between two people but I couldn't tell who.

**Gary's POV**

What is wrong with him! I go in to yell at him and see that he's on drugs again. I stormed out of his room, he said he had stopped. He was best friend, and he lied to me, he hurt Dawn. I've never seen him like this before. I mean I've seen him angry, but never like this.

I went to the living room to see everyone there worried for our friends. Dawn hadn't come out from her room and the girls say she locked the door so no one could get in.

"What did Paul say?" Ash asked.

"Nothing! But you know what he's doing again!" I screamed at him, I didn't mean to I was just pissed at Paul.

"Just tell us! We don't have time to guess!" Misty yelled at me.

"He's on drugs again. He doesn't feel like he's worth anything. He said he had quit but he must feel bad about this whole thing." I told them.

"He did drugs before?" Iris asked.

This time Drew answered instead of me. "Ya, a couple years ago; he was really depressed and once he started he felt at ease. He stopped being so horrible and was one of the guys. After his mom went to jail and his brother took care of him, he had changed into what he is now. The pit of hate, emotionless; he had quit drugs but stayed the way he was." The boys and I all were looking towards the ground.

"I have a plan to fix this." Cilan said. "We just need to get Dawn out of her room, Iris that's where you come in." Cilan explained to us the plan.

Once Cilan finished Iris was up. She went to Dawn's door. "Axew, let's do this!" she called out her Axew. "Dragon rage!" Axew used dragon rage on the door to knock it down.

"My turn," I smirked and sneaked into Dawn's room. She seemed to be in the washroom, so I went and hid beside the door. I waited for her to come out.

I heard the door creaked open, as well as some sniffles. Here's my chance, I grabbed Dawn and threw her over my shoulder.

I walked towards the living room with her pounding my back. It wasn't as bad as Leaf's so it didn't affect me.

"Where am I supposed to put her?" I asked the group of people that were seated around the coffee table playing cards.

They all looked at me, "remember you were supposed to take her across the hall." May said.

"Oh yeah." I snapped my fingers and carried Dawn to Paul's room. I opened his door and walked to the bed where he was still lying. I threw dawn on the bed. She was still crying.

"Talk about it. Paul you make her feel better and Dawn you get Paul to stop using drugs." I ran out of the room and closed the door. "Scizor, watch the door!" I called out Scizor and went to the living room with the others.

"Alright Scizor is watching the door, now we wait." I said. I walked over to the coffee table. "Deal me in." Drew did as I said and gave me some cards.

**And end of chapter. Ahh it feels good to finish this chapter, I was making it up as I went. I was going to do this later in the story but I felt it should be now in order to make the bond between Dawn and Paul stronger for ideas I have in the future. **

**I'm am going to start following the whole Wednesday and Saturday upload time now. This week and last week were an acceptation because of me going away and it just being published. **


	7. Another Truth Revealed

Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if this chapter turns up short and if it isn't that good. I making this one up as I go because I have no idea how to wright what I'm thinking down, so this might be a bit messy too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, just the story.**

**Paul's POV**

Freaking Gary, making me and troublesome make up. She's in my room crying, and has been for the last hour. I've tried to leave but Gary's Scizor is standing at the door and I blocked my window. I can't take this anymore. The sound of crying is pissing me off even more than Gary and the others.

"WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING CRYING!" and I cracked, this is going to piss me off more.

Troublesome looked at me, her face stained with tears. Her bangs were somewhat sticking to her face from being wet from her tears somehow. Her eyes were not glowing like usual but red and puffy. Just seeing her like this made me realize that what Gary said about me being a bastard was true. "W-why should I? I thought you might have cared for me but y-you, hate me." She looked back away.

"You're annoying me that's why," I glared at her, even realizing I hurt her, that crying is pissing me off.

"S-so, it's your fault, you h-hate me, I just want t-to be alone."

"I know it is, but I don't hate you. I hate you crying right now though." I got up from the chair at my desk to go to my dresser to change shirts because the one I was wearing still had food on it from the food fight.

"y-you don't hate me?" she asked me. I took off my shirt and threw it to the pile of dirty clothes I had started.

"No, why would I?" I looked for a shirt. _Damn, all off my shirts are dirty. I'll just wear a sweater. _I began walking over to my closet.

"You yelled at me, and don't trust me." I turned towards her; she had a bit of blush on her face. _Oh right, she's only seen me without a shirt once._

"I trust you, just don't want you to know." I turned back to my closet and grabbed the first sweater I saw.

She stood up from the bed, I turned towards her. She's about to cry again, damn it. "Why, just tell me why your mom was here trying to take you away from m- I mean all of us." _Was she about to say me? No, she wouldn't say that._

"I just don't want you to go tell the other girls, I feel that you might get involved and you will all get hurt. That is why." I dropped my head, I cared for them, I just don't show it, I don't show any emotion, I hide myself. It's just what I do.

"I can take care of myself you know! And if you tell me I promise I won't tell the others." She had walked up to me. I looked up and saw her with her glowing sapphire eyes again. She was giving me the puppy dog look. Even I can't say no to that.

"Fine. I'll tell you, only why my mom was here." I went to sit on my bed, Troublesome fallowed me. "When I was little, my mom beat me, my brother too but I was beaten worse, it was because my father had left. My mom was always against music because it would mean that I would leave her and she couldn't control me anymore. She was put in jail for drug and alcohol abuse, a few weeks ago my older brother called me on Skype."

_Flashback_

_Paul was sitting in his room trying to figure out ideas for a new song. He heard his computer start ringing, someone wanted to video chat on Skype. He answer, there on the screen was his brother._

"_What do you want Reggie?" Paul asked his brother, not happy to hear from him._

"_Mom found out that you are at a school for music, she's pissed?" Reggie told him._

"_So what, she's in jail, and dad doesn't know I'm here so he can't get me either." _

"_Ya I know, but she kind of escaped somehow, she's going to every school in the region looking for you. The police can't find her anywhere." Paul's eyes widened hearing this. If his mother found him, he might just get killed._

"_So mom's looking for me," Reggie nodded. "Fuck. Once she's gets here I'll be screwed. The school will get messed up if she can't find me! If she finds one of the people I dorm with they'll get hurt." _

"_Aaaawwwww, little Paul cares for someone," Paul glared at his brother. "I tried to convince her that you were just at a better school, but she didn't by it, one of the neighbors told her. You have some time because she's starting on the west of the region, she'll move east from there. If you can te-" Reggie was cut off by Paul hanging up the vide call._

_Paul went to his bed in order to figure out a plan. "If I can get rid of her however I can, she might not hurt anyone and I might not get kicked out for her rampaging, just need to figure out how" he thought to himself._

_End flashback_

"That's why I didn't want you to know." I turned to Troublesome who was sitting on the edge of my bed. She looked like she was scared kind of.

"That's horrible. I mean my dad is dead but I still have my mom," she was sad not scared, damn, at least she's not crying again. "Now, I hear you're doing drugs. Tell me why, right now."

"I felt bad," I mumbled.

"I didn't hear that." She crossed her arms, like a mother would when scolding her child.

I spoke a little louder and clearer than last time, "I felt bad"

"I still can't hear you, speak up."

"I FELT BAD OKAY! I FREAKING HURT YOU AND YOUFELT HORRIBLE, SO I WENT BACK TO MY OLD WAYS!"

"I get it, you do drugs when you feel worthless, you do something and once you get drugs into your system and you feel relaxed like nothing ever happened. But you know that's not right." Troublesome is getting me, but it seems like lecturing me.

I looked away, I felt embarrassed by this, and I mean this girl I've known for a month already knows stuff most people don't know. I felt something on my chest, I looked down and saw Troublesome hugging me, her face on my bare chest (I had a zipper that I didn't do up on my sweater), I blushed at this. I quickly got it of my face. I actually have no idea what to do.

"I'll let go if you stop doing drugs forever." A smirk appeared on my face. I could have a little fun with this.

I pulled her close; I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "What if I don't want you to let go?" she tried to pull away but she was stuck in my grasp. I saw her face, flushed with red. This just made me smirk more.

"y-you what?" this I going to be good, I wondered how far I could take this. I pulled her in to my chest and ran my hand threw her beautiful blue locks. She grabbed onto me, next thing I knew she had her legs around me. I felt her head look upwards in my hand, she looked at me. I looked into her eyes and leaned in, she did as well. I stopped about a centimeter away from her face.

"You know you should be really careful and know when someone is just taunting you." She instantly pulled away.

"You jack-ass, I'm on top of you and that's what you do!" I let go of her and she climbed off. "I would think you hate being hugged but you just play with me! I was trying to make a point. Just stop doing drugs!" she stood up and crossed her arms again.

"I don't have any more, I didn't have much, and I don't plan on using anymore. Plus all I did was hug you back. You climbed on me." I told her lying down in my bed.

"-Hmph- well you were going to kiss me," she began to pout.

I sat back up and leaned on my hands. "Actually, you were going to, I just wanted to see what you did. This clearly means that you care for me." I smirked once again.

"Yes but not in that way, you are a friend so you can't do that anymore; now can I leave?"

"One sec," I got off the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it; Gary's Scizor was still there. "GARY COME GET YOUR SCIZOR, WE WORKED IT OUT AND I'M HUNGRY!" there was no response. "GARY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" still nothing. "GARY, DREW, ASH, CILAN, IRIS, MAY, MISTY, LEAF! COME GET THIS SCIZOR TO MOVE!" still no response.

"I think they might have gone to bed, I mean it is midnight and we were up early. I'm tired too." I turned around to see Troublesome rubbing her eyes due to tiredness.

"Okay so we're stuck in my room for the night. I get the bed." I told her as I went into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" she screamed at me, causing me to glare at her. "The bed is big enough; we just need to stay on different sides."

"No; my bed, you can go on the floor, not the bed." I stated. She began giving me that same puppy dog pout as before.

"Pplllleeeaaaaaassseeee Paul, I don't like sleeping on the floor. Please" she was in front of me now.

"Ugh, fine stop with the face would you. I'm having a quick shower, the right side is mine." I walked off into the bathroom to have my shower.

**Dawn's POV**

Oh my puppy pout never fails; I've been practicing since I was like five. Since I was stuck in Paul's room for the night, I got the left side of the bed. I took of my shirt because it was too tight to sleep in. I hoped Paul doesn't care if I just wear my bra, damn that doesn't seem right, I would wear one of his shirts but they are all dirty.

I climbed into the bed and got comfortable. His bed is a lot more comfy than mine. I heard the water go off and the bathroom door open. I looked up and saw Paul shirtless, with a pair if track pants on. He looked hot like this, his hair was still wet and there were few water droplets on his abs. _Damn it Dawn, stop thinking like that, he is just a friend, he may be hot but that is it._ I felt him get into bed and move around. I slowly drifted into a sleep.

* * *

I awoke and saw the clock it was only three o'clock in the morning, I felt something warm, it was nice and cozy, I flipped over and curled into it. It was like a pillow and blanket, I put my head on the _pillow_ and fell back to sleep.

I heard the door creak open, I didn't want to move. I was in the same position I had fallen asleep last night. "Well, well, well looks like you to made up alright." It sounded like Gary. I didn't want to move though to see if it was.

"DAWN, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" I heard all of my best friends scream at me.

I opened my eyes to see myself using Paul's chest as a pillow and my left hand rested on top of his abs. his arm was around my shoulders. My face felt like it was on fire, I couldn't hide this blush. I jolted upwards which made Paul woke up as well.

Paul sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is everyone doing in my room? And where is Troublesome?" one thing I learned, Paul is not a morning person.

"Well we came to see if you and Dawn had worked everything out since last night we fell asleep and left Gary's Scizor outside the door." Drew started to explain why they were here. _Well that explains why no one answered._

"And if you want to know where Dawn is, look to your left," Iris told him. He slowly turned his head towards me. My face still had blush on it, he saw me and he blushed as well. I didn't think I would see that.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?" I looked down at myself and realized that I had taken my shirt of last night. I grabbed the blankets and covered myself with them.

"Paul, stop acting like you didn't know this. Admit that you got something last night." Gary seemed quite amused by all of this.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! I WASN'T SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR SO I SLEPT ON THE BED AND IT WAS TOO HOT AND MY SHIRT WAS TOO TIGHT TO SLEEP IN SO I TOOK IT OFF!" I am going to be humiliated for the rest of my life if this gets out.

"Exactly, like I would even think of doing her" Paul scoffed.

"Well judging by the way you two were sleeping I could imagine something else. Whatever I'll believe you." Ash told us.

"We all will believe you, plus Dawn is smarter than that." Misty told us.

"Come and eat once you are dressed. I made breakfast this morning." Cilan informed us. I nodded and Paul just grunted. I went to my room and put on my short pink skirt, white undershirt, and black muscle shirt. I put on my black knee high socks and pink go-go boots. I put on my white beanie and went to the kitchen.

Paul was already there, we had agreed to forget about yesterday in general, just go back to our old ways of bickering at each other. I liked it this way, we could still be friends, and Paul wouldn't do drugs and I wouldn't get yelled at. It's a complex friendship, but everyone in this dorm has a complex friendship. It's just how we work.

I noticed Paul was writing something. I couldn't figure out what so I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Working on a new song." Gee, he's talkative this morning, a whole sentence and nothing else.

Seeing if I could get more out of him I tested it, "about what?"

"None of your business."

"Good to know." I grabbed my plate of food and went to the living room.

I saw everyone but Paul there, May and Ash were already finished and the others had just started eating their breakfast. May was trying to mooch food off Drew and Leaf. Ash was trying to get food from Misty and Gary.

I sat beside Iris. "So everything's good now for sure?" I nodded taking a bite of my scrambled eggs prepared by Cilan, delicious as always. "Okay, so what are you guys preforming tonight at the Stars celebration, even though school is cancelled for the week they are still making us preform."

I swallowed some more eggs before answering her. "We haven't even decided yet." Iris sweat dropped. "Well, we wrote a few songs just need to decide on one."

"Well you should play one that you think best fits your lives now." I stopped chewing and looked at her.

"That's an amazing idea! Why didn't I think of that!" I quickly finished my food and ran off to my room to examine the songs we had written this month.

_Hhhmmm, this one is too sad. This one too preppy, too out there, this one...it's perfect._ I grabbed the sheet music and ran back to the living room to give it to the girls. They all agreed this was the perfect song.

**Misty's POV**

Dawn had decided what song we were going to play for the Star Celebration. We had all went to get ready for the show. May and Dawn thought we should look hot. They were going to pick my outfit and lay it on my bed so I could put it on after my shower.

I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and went into the bed room. I dried off better and put the outfit on the May and Dawn had chosen. I had to say it was something that would make boys stare. I feel that these weren't my own clothes but it did have to go what with Dawn and May wanted. My outfit consisted of a tight, black leather jacket that showed my stomach, a pair of tight, white jeans and a pair of four inch black high heels. There were a few necklaces and bracelets that were silver lay out on the bed as well. I put them on then went to put on a bit of mascara, eye shadow and lipstick. I let my hair stay down and I waved it a bit to add to the look.

I went to the living room to see if anyone else was ready. Only Ash was there, he looked like he really wanted to impress people. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a white long sleeve covered by a black t shirt. The long sleeve was rolled up and he had pair of black converse on. His hair was messy and not covered by his hat. "Uuhhh hi Misty." I smiled, "you look...hot" I slightly blushed at this.

"Um, thanks; that is what May and Dawn were going for." I went over to the couch and sat down. There were voices coming from the hall. I looked over and saw the girls and guys. I noticed that the girls were wearing the same thing as me but different colours. Dawn had a pink jacket, May had a red jacket and Leaf had a green jacket. Dawn was wearing black pants, May light blue, and Leaf dark blue.

The boys had the same thing as Ash but with different colour shirts and shoes. Paul had a dark purple shirt (instead of black) and shoes, Drew had an emerald green shirt and shoes and Gary had blue shirt and shoes.

Cilan was wearing a dark red dress shirt with a black vest and black jeans. And Iris was wearing a cream skirt that reached just above her knees and a strapless dark blue shirt.

"Are we heading out now?" I asked them as I stood up.

"We should we are the first people preforming the boys are after us." May said.

"Alright let's go" I walked over to the group and we walked to the stage.

* * *

We had arrived back stage just in time; we had 5 minutes until we performed. "Each band will be performing two songs tonight. That is what Principal Cynthia wants it that way for some reason." Nurse Joy was informing us about our performance because it was her job to make everything run smoothly. We all understood and the girls and I had a meeting.

"What other song are we performing?" I asked Dawn because she usually chose.

"I don't know; what if we do something that represents us." She was making a good suggestion.

"I think we should play the one Misty wrote, with her singing." Leaf looked at me with her 'I'm a genius' look.

May's eyes lit up, "That's perfect! We're doing that!"

"I'm not really sure, we've never performed it in front of anyone and I've never sang for an audience before." I was nervous; I never thought of myself as a great singer, I mean compared to Dawn and Leaf, I seem horrible.

"Don't worry, you're a great singer. Now let's go get set up." Leaf assured me before heading out on stage with the others. I followed close behind.

We walked on stage and there were whistles coming from many guys. Those idiots, none of us will give them the time of day. Dawn walked up to the mic. "Hey everybody, tonight we are performing two songs. One was written by all of us about breaking through challenges we've been faced with. And the second song was written by Misty, our drummer. It is about standing out and giving props to all the girls that aren't super girly." **(The climb by Miley Cyrus...I spent hours looking for the right song for this, this is the best I found.)**

_[Dawn] I can almost see it__  
__That dream I'm dreaming but__  
__There's a voice inside my head sayin,__  
__You'll never reach it,__  
__Every step I'm taking,__  
__Every move I make feels__  
__Lost with no direction__  
__My faith is shaking but I__  
__Got to keep trying__  
__Got to keep my head held high_

_T__here's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move__  
__Always going to be an uphill battle,__  
__Sometimes you going to have to lose,__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there,__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing,__  
__The chances I'm taking__  
__Sometimes they knock me down but__  
__No I'm not breaking__  
__The pain I'm knowing__  
__But these are the moments that__  
__I'm going to remember most yeah__  
__Just got to keep going__  
__And I,__  
__I got to be strong__  
__Just keep pushing on,_

_There's always going to be another mountain__  
__I'm always going to want to make it move__  
__Always going to be an uphill battle,__  
__Sometimes you going to have to lose,__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there,__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb_

_There's always going to be another mountain__  
__I'm always going to want to make it move__  
__Always going to be an uphill battle,__  
__Sometimes you going to have to lose,__  
__Ain't about how fast I get there,__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb_

_Keep on moving__  
__Keep climbing__  
__Keep the faith baby__  
__It's all about__  
__It's all about__  
__The climb__  
__Keep the faith__  
__Keep your faith_

The crowd cheered, this was different then our usual thing. This was softer, it was meaningful though. It was now my turn to sing. The song I wrote, I wrote a while ago, the girls had found it and thought it was really good, so we practiced it a lot, but never really performed it. "Alright and now we will kick things up a notch! Here's our next song!" **(Anthem by Superchick)**

_[Misty]Here's to the ones who don't give up__  
__Here's to the ones who don't give up__  
__Here's to the ones who don't give up__  
__This is your anthem__  
__Get your hands up_

_We are fire inside__  
__We are lipstick and cleats__  
__We are not going home__  
__And we are playin for keeps__  
__We are girls with skinned knees__  
__We are concrete and grace__  
__We are not what you think__  
__Can't keep us in our place_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars__  
__Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar__  
__Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard__  
__You'll never let them say "You'll never get that far."__  
__"You'll never get that far."__  
__"Never get that far."__  
__"Never get that far."_

_We are fire inside__  
__We are an army asleep__  
__We are a people awaking to follow their dreams__  
__We don't have time for your games__  
__We have our own goals to score__  
__We have trophies to win__  
__Instead of being one of yours_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars__  
__Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar__  
__Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard__  
__You'll never let them say "You'll never get that far."__  
__"You'll never get that far."_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up__  
__This is your anthem__  
__Get your hands up_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars__  
__Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar__  
__Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard__  
__You'll never let them say "You'll never get that far."__  
__"You'll never get that far."__  
__"Never get that far."__  
__"Never get that far."_

Everyone was cheering, I smile cam on my face. I didn't think that anyone would like it all that much. "Thank you everyone, we have to go now though, the boys are up now." We all gave a bow and wave to the audience. The boys went on stage but surprisingly didn't go to the instruments on it. I noticed the stage crew move some DJ equipment onto the stage, Drew and Ash went behind it throwing on a set on headphones. I hadn't seen them do something like this before. I didn't know they could either.

Gary picked up one of the microphones. "We are doing something different from normal this first song, it's something Drew and I wrote together." There we're some girly shrieks, high ones too. Once they stopped Gary continued, "Then we will play something Paul wrote recently, and we only learned today about an hour ago." He pointed to Drew and Ash, they started a beat. Paul grabbed his mic as well. **(I can Do Anything by 3oh!3)**

_[Gary]We can do an album or we could do it viral__  
__Spread it like an STD you got back in high school__  
__I could run for president or just run the block__  
__I could be a stoner or...shit, I forgot__I could be an athlete, I could be a New York cabbie__  
__I could be your boyfriend in the back seat__  
__Pass me a beer or a bottle of gin__  
__And shit, I could be your best friend_

_[Paul]I ain't gonna take no shit from no one__  
__I ain't gonna take no lip from no one__  
__You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down?_

_[Gary]I can do anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down?_

_I could be your dad, actually I probably am__  
__I could drive a Ferrari or be fixing the Trans Am__  
__I could write bad checks, I could smoke cigarettes__  
__I could be valedictorian, having no sex__I could smell the roses or watch as it decomposes__  
__I could be one of those models shoving coke up their noses__  
__I could live in the streets or I can rot in a mansion__  
__I could live on the beach or I can die from the dancing_

[Paul]

_I ain't gonna take no shit from no one__  
__I ain't gonna take no lip from no one__  
__You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down__?_

_[Gary] I can do anything, anything, anything I want_

_Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down?__[Drew]Slow down__  
__Slow down__  
__Slow down__  
__Down _

_[Gary] Cuz I could do anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__We will never stop, we will never stop__  
__Cuz I can do anything, anything I want_

_[Paul] I ain't gonna take no shit from no one__  
__I ain't gonna take no lip from no one__  
__You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down?_

_[Gary]I can do anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down__?_

_[Paul] I ain't gonna take no shit from no one_

_I ain't gonna take no lip from no one__  
__You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down?_

_[Gary] I can do anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__Anything, anything, anything I want__  
__It's golden now, why would I slow down?_

There were many cheers and girly screams. I was actually shocked I didn't know that Gary could rap or Ash and Drew could DJ and make mixes of those types. I saw the stage crew moving the booth thing off of the stage and Ash take a seat at the drums. They were going to play a song now, a song Paul had wrote recently, I think he was working on it this morning. The boys grabbed their instruments and Paul walked up to his mic stand. Gary began playing his guitar. Ash began on his Drums and Drew on hid keyboard.** (Better than drugs by Skillet) **

_[Paul]_ _Feel your every heartbeat__  
__Feel you on these empty nights__  
__Calm the ache, stop the shakes__  
__You clear my mind__  
__You're my escape__  
__From this messed up place__  
__'Cause you let me forget__  
__You numb my pain__How can I tell you just all that you are__  
__What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs__  
__your love is like wine__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' to get me high__  
__You're better than drugs__  
__Addicted for life__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' on to get me hig__h_

_Feel you when I'm restless_

_Feel you when I cannot cope__  
__You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote__  
__You kill the poison__  
__Ease the suffering__  
__Calm the rage when I'm afraid__  
__To feel again__  
__How can I tell you just all that you are__  
__What you do to me_

_You're better than drugs__  
__your love is like wine__  
__feel you comin' on so fast__  
__feel you comin' to get me high_

_You're better than drugs__  
__Addicted for life__  
__feel you comin' on so fast__  
__feel you comin' on to get me high__  
__Feel your every heartbea__t_

_How can I tell you just all that you are_

_What you do to me__  
__Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights__  
__You're the strength of my life_

_Your better than drugs__  
__Your love is like wine__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' to get me high  
__Addicted for life__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' on to get me high__Feel every heartbeat__  
__Feel you on these empty nights__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' to get me high__Feel every heartbeat__  
__Feel you come to get me high__  
__Feel you comin' on so fast__  
__Feel you comin' on to get me high__  
__To get me high_

More screams were heard; the boys got a standing ovation. The bowed and walked off stage, we all got together and began to talk. After about ten minutes we walked over to the stage door and went to the crowd to see other perform.

After three hours of different acts we were finally finished. We all went back to the dorm exhausted. We walked in the dorm and I walked to the couch and just flopped down.

The others followed, we were all tiered, thank Arceus school was cancelled for the week. I was trying to keep my eyes open but my eyelids were too heavy. I fell asleep, with everyone else asleep already.

* * *

The next morning I noticed I was the first to awake. I got off the couch and avoided Iris and Drew who were on the floor. I walked to my room and grabbed my running shorts and shirt. I put them on and found my running shoes. I tied them tight and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading out.

"Mist what are you doing up already?" I turned around to see Ash rubbing his eyes. He looked super tired.

"I'm going for a run on the beach, I do this every morning. Do you want to come?" I thought I would offer even though I figured he would say no because he didn't seem like a morning person.

"Um sorry Mist, I'm not into running, especially this early in the morning. I'm gonna go back to sleep. See you later." He turned around and walked to the living room again. I shrugged and finished my water before leaving.

I reached the beach on it was just as quiet as usual in the morning. I ran next to the water and noticed a group of people by the rocks where I usually run to. I heard them listening to the radio. I continued to run and heard that the people hosting the radio show were talking about our bands performance last night.

I turned around and sprinted back to the school. I burst through the door to see everyone still asleep. I ran and turned on the radio. They were still talking about the bands. "EVERYONE GET UP! LISTEN TO THIS!" everyone was startled by my screaming but the came over to the radio and were shocked.

Man and woman were discussing the bands. "_These guys are amazing they are so young and have a bundle of talent." _ The man said.

"_They sure do, it's like they were gifted with the talent. We are going to be talking to the principle of their school to see if each band could perform a song on the radio, LIVE!" _the woman seemed super happy. I couldn't believe this; neither could anyone else judging by the look on their faces.

"This is sick!" Gary was super enthusiastic. I noticed the girls jumping up and down while hugging Cilan.

"Wow, how'd you hear this?" Paul asked me.

"I was on my run and I heard some people listening to it. Once I heard they were talking about us I ran back here as fast as I could." I told them.

"This is so awesome." Drew said, "If the principle agrees we can do so much!" we all were excited. We decided to go out for a celebration.

"TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOR!" May shouted as she pointed towards the door. She ran out with Ash running behind her. The rest of us just walked as they faded in the distance slowly.

**There chapter 7 finished and published. This was probably the hardest chapter to right because I had no idea what to do. **

**I'm probably going to be focusing quite a bit on this for the next bit and maybe get chapters up more often because I broke my toe yesterday and it really hurts to walk. **

**I also want to know if the humor is still there from when I started. I feel there isn't as much, please tell me because I do want this to have some laughs and not just a songfic that isn't funny. **

**I'll make sure I update on Saturday, Bye ;) **


	8. Dream Come True

Chapter 8

**Love the support guys: D I needed to add Luckyshipping in this story, it will only be for a bit, and I'm not sure how long yet. I'm sorry, don't hate me. But it is a very crucial part of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or the characters, just the story line.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

A few months of school had passed. It was the finally October, next month we had finals. The year was going by so fast.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and Leaf and Gary were arguing again. I think it was about what to watch. Ugh, they get so annoying. I slouched sown into the couch, when I was nudged in the side. I looked over to see May; she looked as if she was scolding me. She began to speak; well it seemed like a lecture. "You know you shouldn't slouch, if you slouch it will ruin your posture. Posture is important, especially since you play keyboard." She kept going and I ignored her and just watched TV. SMACK. I felt her slap me upside the head.

"OW, what was that for?" I yelled at her while rubbing the back of my head. Man, did she hit me hard.

"For not listening to me!" she stood up and went to her room. All eyes in the room were on me except for Paul who had been lying in the chair, listening, well blasting his music through his headphones. Everyone looking at me gave me that 'you idiot' look. Leaf and Gary stopped arguing.

"You know Drew; you have to stop making her angry. Especially since we usually end up out of food when she's eating angry;" Misty raised an eye brow at me. She was sitting on one of the chairs and had her Azurill standing on her head.

Leaf's eye's widened, and she ran to her room. We heard her as she ran through the hall, "Oh my Arceus, I just remembered something!" then there was a loud thud. "I'm okay!" We all sweat dropped. About a minute later she appeared again with a brown leather jacket on and her black bag that was sort of like a purse. "I need to restock my stash; I only have a little left. Anybody want to come?" she smiled and rocked backed and forth on her feet.

"I was thinking of doing a little shopping later anyway. So sure," Dawn stood up. "Just let me get me stuff from my room." With that said she skipped off to her room to get a jacket and her purse.

"I'll come too, May will be even angrier if we don't bring her along so I'll get her from her room." Misty grabbed a pokéball from her waist and aimed it at Azurill. "Azurill, return, if you stay out you will get into trouble." A red beam shot from the pokéball and put Azurill in it. Misty walked to get her stuff and May.

"I think I'll stay behind, I need to get Axew to learn some new moves. He's been having trouble lately." Iris told Leaf well patting Axew on the head; Axew was sitting on her lap.

Gary had moved to sit on the couch, he got comfortable. Mind you his comfy involved lying across the couch with his feet on my legs. I sighed, "do you mind?" I was really hoping the he would move his legs.

He was on his iPhone playing some game and he looked up at me. "Nah, you can stay there." He went back to playing on his phone. I groaned and lifted his feet so I could stand. "Oh good you moving, I was going to say something but didn't want to be rude." I gave him a glare.

"Yes because what you did wasn't rude at all."

"Oh, is the rich, well-mannered boy upset?" he said it kind of mockingly.

"Don't start with me pretty boy!" I raised my fist. Arceus Gary was being more annoying than usual.

"I am not a pretty boy!" he stood up from the couch and started a stare down. "I am irresistible! Just ask the girls at this school, I believe I've had more dates than you this year."

That was just uncalled for, I didn't have any dates this year. I'd been asked out by a ton but always said no, I didn't like any of them. Gary was a player. "Whoa, whoa, just because I haven't dated any one this year doesn't mean anything, you are just a player!"

"I am not a player!" are faces were just inches away from each other.

"Yes you are! You have a date with a new girl every week!" I heard the clicking of heels; I guess that Misty and May were coming to the living room.

"I do not, I dated yellow for two weeks!" he held up two fingers to my face. I shoved his hand away.

"Oh and that makes a difference! You have dated more than tw-" I was cut off by being punched in the face. Gary was punched too.

"OW!" we yelled in unison. We rubbed our cheeks where we were hit and turned to see a pissed Leaf, her eye's literally had fire in them.

"IF EITHER OF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I WILL BEAT YOU TO PULP! GARY YOU ARE A PLAYER! DREW YOU ARE RICH AND WELL MANNERED SO YOU ARE EASY TO MAKE FUN OFF! SO JUST DROP IT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WILL WISH I HADEN'T!" I shut up. I did not need to beaten up; especially if I was beaten up by a girl. Plus she might ruin my perfect face. I saw Gary in the corner of my eye smiling. _Oh Arceus, he's gonna get killed._

"You know Leaf; I don't think you could beat me up, you like me too much. Let's face it, you want to date me." And he's dead.

Leaf grabbed his neck, she began to strangle him. Gary tried to pull her off but she wasn't budging. I quickly went and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from Gary. Dawn grabbed her hands and attempted to pry them off of Gary's neck.

A minute later Leaf had finally been pulled off Gary; although, Gary was almost passed out on the floor. He was hugging Leaf ankles saying he was sorry. May and Misty came out and were confused as hell. Leaf had shaken Gary off and Dawn was explaining what happened. I decided I would go with the girls, check out the music store well we were out.

"Can I come with you guys too?" I was kind of shy about this. I rubbed the back of my neck waiting for a response.

The girls were shocked to hear this, their faces showed it. "Um, sure I guess." Dawn finally said. She was elbowed by May and May whispered something to her. They began fighting over something. In the end May pouted and crossed her arms. What's with her?

"If Drew's going I should come too," Gary said as he walked over to the girls. Leaf muttered something to herself, probably about Gary being stupid or something.

"Off we go!" Misty cried as she opened the door and began walking out. We all followed behind. I noticed that May was staying far away from me; she'd been acting weird since our fight. _She'll be back to normal soon, knowing her._

* * *

We had finally reached the plaza after a twenty minute walk. Leaf ran off from the group to find the candy shop so she could restock her 'stash'. She was really childish when it came to her candy. She ate a lot of it too. After the first month she always had a sucker in her mouth, usually green, her favourite flavour.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't buy everything in the store. Text me where you guys go so we can meet up after." Gary said as he waved bye to us and ran off to find Leaf. What was he planning this time? Every time he follows her he has a plan to get her to like him, or forgive him for being an ass. Whatever it is, he'd better not flirt; I mean after what happened in the dorm, he could get killed if he flirted.

**Leaf's POV**

Once we reached the plaza I ran off from the others to find my favourite story, the candy shop. I had been there so often they knew me there, we were pretty good friends too. I was running avoiding all the people I could then, BAM! I fell to the ground; I looked up to see that Red was there.

"Oh sorry Red," I stood back up and brushed the dirt off me. "I'm sort of in a rush." I gave him a small smile. I was a little embarrassed; here I am running into people. And of all People it had to be Red. Ever since we did our skit in drama at the beginning of the year I had slowly developed a crush on him.

"It's okay, where are you off to in such a rush anyway?" he laughed a little, he had his usual bright smile on his face.

"I'm going to the candy shop. I need to stock up. I only have about a weeks' worth of candy left." I told him.

He shook his head, "So you have a giant bag still." I giggled, he knew me so well. I nodded me head.

I could hear my name being called in the distance. It was Gary, damn it. I need to move fast, I'll get another lecture if he catches me with Red. "Alright Red, I've gotta run, I'll see you in drama tomorrow. Bye," I gave a wave as I sprinted to the candy shop.

I still heard Gary behind me. Damn, why is he following me! I finally reached the candy shop and all my anger was replaced with excitement. I was greeted by the workers and went to see what candy they had in stock today. I heard the bell ring signalling the door had opened. I turned to see that it was Gary. I quickly hid in one of the isles. I could hear him asking one of the employees something, "hey, has a girl with long chestnut hair come in here, she's wearing a brown leather jacket and she's really hot." I blushed slightly at the fact he called me really hot, I mean he's called me smoking, gorgeous, adorable, and irresistible plus everything else that a player calls a girl, but hot was never mentioned.

"Sounds like Leaf, if that's her name then ya. She went to the back of the store;" damnit why'd he have to tell Gary. I figured he'd find me someway so I went and started collecting what I needed.

I grabbed the last bag and filled it up with some gummy worms. I turned to go to buy my items and get the suckers that the store held for me, but I was scared half to death by Gary standing there with arms crossed. "Aaahh" I shrieked, I dropped the bags of candy in my hand.

"I came to make sure you didn't buy the whole store. I see I'm a little late for that though." I bent down and started collecting the bags of candy from the floor. Gary decided to help me out.

"I didn't buy near the whole store; I just bought enough to get me through next month." I stood up with half the bags and Gary stood with the other half. We began walking to the front of the store so I could by my things.

He muttered something to himself and I didn't bother with asking what he said. We had reached the front of the store and went to the check out. "Hi Leaf, would you like the suckers we've had them for a couple of days but we did save them for you." I smiled, the store workers know me so well.

"Of course I do!" I put all the candy I was buying on the counter so I could pay.

"Alright the total is less than last time, its $68.37" the clerk told me. I was digging through my bag for my wallet when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Gary.

"I'll pay, with the way you're going, you'll be broke by the end of the school year." He handed the clerk some bills and smiled at me. He had a nice smile, when he wasn't hitting on me or some other girl. So I never really saw this smile.

"Uh, thanks." I was confused why he did it. Might be a form of hitting on me again, "Gary, this isn't another way of you flirting again is it?" I crossed my arms and shifted my body weight onto my right leg. I gave him a suspicious look, I knew him way too well.

"How dare you accuse me of that!" we grabbed my bags and began walking out the door. "I'm just practicing."

I looked up to him, "Practicing for what?" I was scared yet relieved.

He responded without looking at me, "For when you are my girlfriend, I mean I will pay for things, so I'm just practicing."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Gary, why are you so consistent at saying we will be dating some day?" he stopped and looked at me now. I tapped my foot waiting for answer.

"Uh, because I know that you want to date me?" he smiled trying to cover up his lie. That idiot, he knew better than to say that kind of stuff.

"Nice try. Now tell me the real reason." What was with him lately, he been acting weird since like mid-September.

"Damn you figured me out. The truth is," he took a deep breath, _please tell me he was not about to tell me he has feelings for me._ I was really praying here, "It's fun to bug you about it. Plus you should be honored I could think of you as my girlfriend. You haven't had a single date all year." I guess he realized what he said and my glare. Gary bolted away from me in fear; I smiled and skipped following the way he went.

After a while, I had skipped my way to Gary and the gang. Gary was hiding behind Drew, wimp. "Oh hey Leaf, got all your candy I see." Dawn smiled at me, she had a few shopping bags, so did May and Misty so I guess they bought some clothes.

"Oh Leaf we saw these bean bag chairs, they were a really good price, we figured we'd let you know because there are usually people sitting on the floor in the living room." Misty said as we began to walk through the plaza the guys behind us.

"OH YA, they had so many colours, we were thinking about buying one for each of us and Iris. But we wanted to show you first." May said excitedly. May got excited about the strangest things. She began to pull me to a store; I'm guessing the one where they saw the bean bag chairs.

* * *

We arrived at the store and I saw so many different colours of the chairs, they were perfect. "I think we should get them! Especially since they are only $15 each, so it's a total about $80 with tax," I smiled at them and was looking for a green one. I finally found one, lime green, perfect. May got red, Dawn got hot pink and Misty picked a cerulean one, she said it was the name of her home town so it was her favourite colour. We all picked out a purple one for Iris.

"Umm guys, how are we getting these back? I mean the covers (colour on the outside) are bought and you get the chair part separately." Dawn was making a really good point. We all thought for a minute and then turned to the guys. They saw us and we gave them the puppy dog pout.

"RUN, RUN NOW GARY!" Drew screamed as he tried to push past Gary to get out of carrying the chairs. Gary fell over and Drew tripped over him. We all burst out in a laughing fit. I went over and squatted down, and patted Gary on the head.

"Thanks for volunteering Gary," I stood back up and went to the check out with the girls.

Once we got back to the dorm only Paul was there, he was in the same spot as when we left to go shopping. Gary and Drew dropped the chairs then fell over into them. "I'm never getting up again." Drew mumbled into the chair.

"Well you need to if we can say thanks." Dawn told them as she put her hands on her hips.

Gary lifted his head up. "We don't need thanks." Gary said before dropping his head back down. Just then there was a knock on the door. We all looked at it.

"I'll get it since no one else is." I rolled my eyes and went to the door and opened it. I saw Red there, surprising because I didn't invite him. "Uhh, hi Red; what are you doing here?"

He looked away slightly, "well I wanted to ask you something." My eyes widened, _Oh my Arceus, please ask me out, stay cool Leaf, stay cool. _

"Alright, well I'm here so, ask away." I put on a friendly smile. I walked out of the room and closed the door so that we could have some privacy because I knew the girls were looking at me and Red.

"Well there's a Halloween dance coming up, and I was asked to deliver the news that your band needs to play a song." My face dropped in disappointment. I really thought he was going to ask me out. "But that wasn't what I needed to ask you." I had my face down looking at the floor, he put his hand on my chin and lifted my face, I never noticed how his eyes were red, I'd always thought they were brown. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

"Y-you mean like a d-date?"

"I mean a date." My eyes were getting watery, I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you." We pulled away from our hug and he wave good bye before I went back in the dorm. The girls bombarded me wanting to know what happened and what he asked me. "Well, there is a Halloween dance and we are preforming a song. What am I forgetting...oh ya, RED ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!" they girls shrieked in excitement.

"What's with all the freaking yelling!" we stopped screaming and looked over to Paul, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Well mister grouchy pants," Dawn put her and on her hips. "Leaf was asked out." Gary seemed some what angered by this, whatever I have a date with Red!

**Gary's POV**

The day of the dance had finally arrived, which I was pretty happy about; we got the whole day off school, even though it didn't start until 9. The guys and I were sitting in the living room. Paul was strumming his guitar, Cilan was reading through his cookbook, Drew and I were playing through Halo 3 on legendary for the fifth time and Ash was eating a blue sucker; I didn't know where he got it but I figured he got it went he went to get some food yesterday.

"Who touched my candy?" Leaf came storming out screaming. She was furious, I realized she just said candy and Ash was eating a sucker. Well he's had a good life; maybe we should start looking for a new drummer tomorrow. Leaf was glaring at us. "I'm going to say it again. Who the hell touched my candy?" she was looking directly at me. She began stomping her way towards me. "It was you Oak; I told you when we met to not touch the bag or the candy! You idiot!" she was about to hit me when I pointed towards Ash.

"Sorry buddy, I was beaten down yesterday. I don't need that again today." I told Ash, Leaf whipped he head to look at him. Ash took the sucker out of his mouth, and formed an o with his mouth. She growled.

Paul nudged Ash in the arm, "as much as you piss me off, we need a drummer. So I suggest you get the hell out of here and fast." Ash listened to him for once. He got up and bolted out the door.

"Get back here Ketchum!" Leaf followed quickly behind, she was still wearing her PJs; a blue crop top that fell off her shoulder and blue and black plaid pants. Her hair was all tangled because she hadn't brushed it yet.

Something occurred to me, Leaf had her date with Red today... it was at the dance. Oh I can ruin this date. "I'm going to my room, don't need me." I stood up and threw the controller on the ground, since I was sitting in Misty's bean bag chair.

"But dude, we only need to beat a couple more levels!" Drew tried to convince me to stay. I just gave him the look of 'no`.

Drew was about to turn off the Xbox after saving it, when we heard a voice. "I could play with you." We turned to see May was standing there in her favourite outfit, or so she had told us a million times. It consisted of a white tank top covered by a red collared t-shirt, blue biker shorts and her usual red bandana **(A/N: her advanced generation outfit)**.

"You would get killed right away," Drew told her in a cocky tone. May walked over and picked up the remote.

"Oh really let's put that to the test, shall we" she sat down in her chair and they began to play. I was interested so I leaned against the wall and watched.

About 20 minutes later, they finished the level because Drew kept dying. "I don't get it how can you be that good at a shooting game, you're a girl, in a band, that likes to shop and eat food." May patted his head.

"You should never under estimate a girl, especially a girl that has a bother." She got up of her seat and went to the kitchen. She came back with the Nutella and a spoon. "I'm going to pick my costume out for tonight." She began to walk to her room.

"We need costumes!" I yelled surprised and turned to her.

"It's a Halloween dance, you wear a costume." She put a scoop of Nutella in her mouth before turning on her heals and walking away.

* * *

It was 8:30 and we were just about ready, the guys and I were in our costumes ready to go. Ash was dressed as a Pikachu, wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt that had two brown lines on the back and a Pikachu hat Cilan had made for him, with a pair of yellow skinny jeans he went and bought today, he took his brown belt and created a Pikachu tail to put on it. Drew was dressed as a Flygon; wearing a dark green bandana folded up on his head covered by a pair of big red goggles, he had gelled his hair back to form the top of a Flygon's head. He wore a green jacket with red seems that had the collar up; he also had a pair of jean green shorts that had a dark green circle on the front of both legs. He wore black glove that didn't cover his finger and a green belt with a red pattern on it. Paul was dressed as a Weavile, he wore a black hoodie with the hood up, on the hood was the red crown like a real Weavile and red ears, also it had the yellow gem like Weavile had on its forehead, he had on white gloves and black jeans. He had white skate shoes. Cilan was dressed as Pansage; he was wearing a yellowish brown long sleeve with the same colour mittens, he wore green pants and green high tops. He made his hair somewhat bush like on the top with, and wore a pair of green circular ears. I was dressed as Umbreon; I had a black long sleeve and black skinny jeans with yellow circles around my elbows and knees. I wore a hat Cilan made for me with a yellow circle on the front on the part covering my forehead and two ears like Umbreon's.

By 8:45 the girls came out of their rooms; they all looked...sexy. May was dressed as a Blaziken; she wore red flared jeans that faded into yellow blow the knee and a light brown halter top that went down just past her...-cough-chest-cough- there was a light brown cape that looked like the feathers coming off of Blaziken's head. She had gray gloves on that went and flare out at her wrist, the flare was coloured red and orange. She wasn't wearing anything on her head; she never had done that this year. Misty was dressed as a Togetic. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress that was loss after the hips; it went just about her knees. The bottom of the dress had blue and red triangle on it. She wore a small, white crown that had three points and little wings on her back the looked just like Togetic's. She wore simple white ballet flats. Iris was wearing greyish-green long sleeve with a green bandana around her neck. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and had a flat horn like thing that Axew has on the back of her head. She wore grey jeans and a dragon tail, to make her an Axew. Dawn was wearing a brown halter top that went to about her mid stomach. With it she wore a fluffy cream mini skirt that had a brown stubby tail on her tail bone; she had a head band on that hand a set on Bunneary ears on it. She wore cream high heal boots that went to her knees. Last was Leaf, she was dressed as a Leafeon. Wearing a strapless dress that went loose at the hips like Misty's, although Leaf's was a solid light yellow colour, she wore a belt around her waist that had a long tail, made to look like Leafeon's. She had a set of Leafeon ears and wore a Leaf pendent around her neck. She wore a pair of golden heels.

"Are we heading out, we need to prepare for our performance." May said as she walked towards the door.

"Ya we've been waiting for you girls for like half hour. Let's go" Drew said as he followed May to the door. May opened up the door to see Red was there. I really did not like him; well actually I didn't trust him. I heard what he said in the hall, I will watch him to make sure Leaf doesn't get hurt again.

"Red!" Leaf ran up and hugged him. He was dressed as an Espeon. Wearing all light purple and a tail, he also wore a red pendent on his fore head and big purple ears. "Ahh, we're both evolved forms of Eevee." She smiled at him.

"You know Leaf, I'm dresses as Umbreon, another Eeveelution," I said as I pushed passed her and Red trying to get out the door.

"Ya, ya, whatever." She shooed me off, being too interested in her date for the night. Ugh I can't stand him! We all began to walk to the front of the school where the dance was being held.

* * *

**There, done chapter 8. I had originally planned to make the dance in this chapter but it was getting too long thanks to the beginning of the chapter. So the next chapter is going to be based only on the dance. **

**Thank you to XMidnightprincesSX for the costume ideas for Dawn and Paul. **

**A little bit of a summary for the next chapter. The best I can that is.**

_**The girls finishing preforming and head over towards their friends. Red asks Leaf to dance but Gary doesn't seem to like that all that much, Gary intrudes and puts his and Leaf's friendship at risk. What will happen? You'll have to wait and see :P **_

**I will do my best to update, I've been getting really distracted by my TV lately. As well as trying to find new songs for this story. **

**Hope you like that chapter, tell me what you think. Remember if you have any suggestions just PM me.**


	9. A Fatal Mistake

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon or the characters, just the story line.**

**Iris' POV**

We arrived at the front of the school where the dance was being held. The committee went full out on this, there wear so many decorations and it looked like a cemetery and haunted house all in one. The stage had lights set up for the girl's performance and there was a DJ up there now. The area seemed foggy; I looked around and spotted a bunch of fog machines on the ground. Well that explains the fog. People were dressed as so many different pokémon from all the different regions. "Wow, this is so amazing." I looked fascinated at all the people dancing to the beat of the music. "Someone come dance with me." I turned to see all my friends.

"I would but we need to get ready for our performance, sorry Iris." May told me putting on a smile, "Afterwards we will though! I Promise," I smiled back and shooed them off to go get ready.

"We'll see you after the song, bye!" Dawn said as she gave me a two figure solute.

I turned around and saw Leaf and Red acting all couple like. "Alright Leaf, go perform we can hang out after." Red told her.

"Fine, I'll go" she ran to catch up with the other girls.

"So any of you guys want to dance?" I asked the guys, no reply. Well I'll drag one out. I grabbed Cilan's wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. "Come on Cilan, we're dancing!" we hit the dance floor and he looked like he was blushing slightly. "We're at a dance you need to dance!"

He leaned over to me, with a bit of embarrassment. "But Iris, I can't dance."

I continued to dance, "Everyone can dance Cilan, it's just about having fun." He signed and started dancing to the music, "See you can too dance." He laughed at my comment and we continued to dance together.

After a few minutes of dancing, Cilan and I went to get something to drink. The music stopped and principle Cynthia came onto the stage. "Hello everybody, you're having a good time right!" the crowd cheered. "Alright to really kick of the dancing, we have Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf playing a song for you! I want everyone on the dance floor and that includes you Paul Shinji!" just as she said that a spot light went over to where Paul was leaning on a wall. There was silence.

Paul had his hood up so you couldn't see his face, "Or, I can stay here and not dance!" the crowd booed at him and he growled.

"Well if that's how it's going to be, Gary, Drew, grab him and bring him to the dance floor, so we can start the music! Welcome the girls everybody!" Cynthia walked off stage and the girls walked on. There were whistles from the guys, such kids. They should know that won't get my friends attention.

Dawn went to center stage; it looked like she had one of the mic head set things on, "Hey everybody! My girls and I want to point out to all you guys, we won't play until you stopped staring at us. I'm looking at you," she pointed to a boy in the crowd, he immediately, stopped staring. "Alright this song is called calling all the monsters!" **(Calling all the monsters by China Ann McClain). **

"Cilan come dance again." I tugged on his wrist again.

"I'm going to take a break this song; watch Paul humiliate himself." He said; I let go of his wrist.

"I could dance with you Iris, that is if you want." I turned around to see Trip standing there; he was dress as a Snivy.

"Sure!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the dance floor, I was going to dance and watch my friends at the same time. Hopefully I didn't bump into anyone.

_[Dawn] Callin' all the monsters (x2)  
Callin' all the (x2)  
Callin' all the monsters_

_[All] Ah yeah aye oh (x3)  
yeah eh_

_[Dawn] heart thumps and you jump  
comin down with goose bumps  
you dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared_

_[May] We're wantin to  
we're hautin you  
we're wantin to  
ehh ehh_

_[Dawn] y-you stayed in too late  
to be getting afraid  
this scene extreme  
I-I-I I'ma get you so scared_

_[May] We're wantin to  
we're hautin you  
we're wantin to  
ehh ehh_

_[Dawn] gonna get your body shakin'  
wishin you could just awaken  
[May] (here we go)_

_[Dawn] tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya  
tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya_

_If you're only dreamin  
why I hear you screamin?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya (x2)_

_Callin all the monsters (x2)  
callin all the (x2)  
callin all the monsters_

_You hide or you try  
kiss tomorrow goodbye  
we thrill to your chill  
b-b-buckin for a freak-out_

_[May] We're wantin to  
we're hautin you  
we're wantin to  
ehh ehh_

_[Dawn] we might just bite  
underneath the moonlight  
more fun if you run  
I-I I'ma I'ma already chasin_

_[May] We're wantin to  
we're hautin you  
we're wantin to  
ehh ehh_

_[Dawn] gonna get your body shakin  
wishin you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya  
tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya_

_If you're only dreamin  
why I hear you screamin?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya (x2)_

_Callin all the monsters (x2)  
callin all the (x2)  
callin all the monsters_

_Gonna paint it red  
get inside your head, head, head  
like a demon choir  
playin with fire, fire, fire_

_Gonna get your body shakin  
wishin you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya  
tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya_

_If you're only dreamin  
why I hear you screamin?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
we're comin to get ya (x2)_

_[all] Ah yeah aye oh (x3)  
we're comin to get you_

Everyone was cheering and clapping, I looked over even Paul was. I went over to him; "aaawww is Paul cheering for his future girlfriend?" he glared at me with a growl. "Your right, let me rephrase that, is Weavile cheering for his Bunneary?" I said it mockingly.

"We aren't dating! I've said it before, I couldn't think of dating her!" yesh, he was grouchy; probably because Cynthia made him go on the dance floor and dance. The music the dj played went back on and the girls joined us.

"How were we?" Dawn asked us once they came to us; Cilan came out of nowhere to answer.

"You girls we're perfect, like a delectable meal!" he had to compare everything to food.

"I thought you were slutty, and just you." Paul said going back to his usual no emotion.

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT! I AM NOT SLUT, OR EVEN SLUTTY FOR THAT MATTER!" Paul and his big mouth ruined Dawn's mood.

"Yes you are. You are wearing a mini skirt that even sluts don't wear. What are you trying to be a Bunneary or a Playmate?" I through his hand in his jean pockets, Ash held Dawn back because if he let go, Dawn would probably kill him.

"Let me at him!" I sighed, I turned back to Cilan.

"You want to dance again?" he nodded and we went to the center of the dance floor.

**Gary's POV**

Red is seriously pissing me off; he and Leaf were doing everything together. If Leaf went to get more candy he would go with her, she would go dance and he would to. I was just sitting at the table banging my head. "Hey Gary, wanna dance?" I turned to see probably the biggest slut in school, Brianna. I hated this chick; she flirted with me every day, and always acts all seductive around me. Drew had told me she was in his, May, Leaf and Iris' drama class and she was a bigger slut than I thought.

"No I don't," I leaned back in my chair with my head back and my eyes closed. I realized she was dressed as a Lopunny; it was a complete slut outfit, I can't even describe it. I felt something on my legs; I jolted my head up and my eyes open. I saw Brianna on top of me one leg on each side of my body. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted at her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck; I was feeling more and more uncomfortable. I know I date a lot of girls but I have never done this before! "I just want one dance," she pouted.

I tried to push her off but she was hooked onto me. "NO, I don't want to dance with y-" I was cut off by her kissing me. My eyes widened and I struggle to get out of this. Sure I had kissed many girls; this was the first time I really wanted the girl to stop. I eventually pushed her off and she fell to the floor. "I said no, you fucking slut! Get away from me!" I ran over to the dance floor and to my surprise Leaf was alone. I walked up to her. "Hey Leaf, how's your date going?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from me, "just fine. Now leave, Red will be back soon and I don't want you flirting with me around him."

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Come on, one dance?" I pleaded; I really wanted to talk to her about Red.

"Fine, one dance; if Red comes back you leave though." I nodded on her condition and just my luck, a slow song came on. I pulled her close to me and put me hands on her hips, and she put her hands around my neck.

"Leaf, do you remember what I said about Red? How he is just using you." I said it cautiously, trying not to offend her.

"Yes and I don't believe you still, Red has been being sweet this whole night. He cares for me and he wouldn't do that." She turned her head away from me.

"I'm just telling you what I heard. Where'd Red go anyways?" I hadn't been told where her date had gone so I was a little curious; I mean they were doing everything together.

"He went to the bathroom, then he was going to get something to eat." She was looking at me again.

The song ended, it was upsetting because Leaf looked lonely without anyone around her. "Thanks for the dance Leaf, see you later." I walked back over to sit at the table I was at earlier. I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around to see an angry Red.

Red was actually angry. I had never seen him like this before because he was always happy. "Why the hell were you dancing with my date!" I was shocked; never in a million years did I think he would say that.

"Dude, calm down. She looked lonely cause you left her so I offered to dance with her." What was his deal, even I wouldn't flip if someone danced with my date, I don't think Paul would either and I mean its Paul.

"She's my date and I don't want her to dance with some idiot womanizer!" he did not just say that. Come on it's not like Leaf would even fall for me, and on top of that I'm not an idiot.

"Look man, she doesn't want to date me. She likes you; I don't see why though, your just using her!" I stood up and looked down on him. He was only a couple inches taller than Leaf so he was still shorter than me.

"So what if I am, at least I don't have a date every week with someone I don't actually care for!" I don't care what he says now, he has my freaking pissed. I have little plan in mind, just to get him to my breaking point.

"Really and who do you care for! I mean seriously, if you are dating two people, you have to care for one more than the other!" I crossed my arms waiting for his answer.

"Yellow, that's who! She liked me before we even came to this school! She only went out with you because she wanted to see if you were as amazing as everyone thought, and you weren't. So you happy, I don't care for Leaf it's just going to benefit me. But you see she won't ever know because she won't believe you. So what are you going to do about it hmm?" he had a smug look on his face, that bastard.

"Simple, if you hadn't noticed Leaf is not far from here and I have been recording what you say on my phone this whole time. And you call me the idiot." He was surprised.

"Well played for an imbecile. Now what are you going to do, show it to Leaf and just make her hate you." That smug look was back, I can't hold back now, this kid was getting to me. My hands formed into fists. I couldn't resist having to punch him, so I didn't.

_POW! _ I punched Red in his stomach making him fall over in pain. There were gasps all around and the music stopped. People were starting to crowd around us. Red started to get up; he looked to be struggling, heh good. He swung a punch at me, I dodged it pretty easily. He kept throwing punches and I kept dodging then one hit my face. Well I was distracted he punched me in my gut a couple times. I crotched down in pain and he kneed my head. I looked up slowly and grabbed his collar, "look you bastard, I'm not letting you hurt her." I threw him to the ground. I was about to punch his face but my arm was stopped. I turned my head with a growl.

Leaf was there, in tears. "Gary stop! This is what you do, because you think something is going to happen when it isn't! I thought you were my friend, obviously you aren't!" with that she dropped my arm and ran off in tears. Dawn, Misty, May and Iris scowled me before running after her.

I got off Red and was going to go after her, "Leaf!" I was held back by a couple of Reds friends, Brendan and Trip. Out of the silence Red got up. He walked in front off me. I growled, "You bastard," he jabbed my stomach. "I won't let you," Red punched my face now, causing me to bleed more than before when he kneed my head. "Hurt her," I was thrown to the ground by his friends. They pushed through the crowd and left, he was going to see Leaf and I just knew it. _That bastard will pay for this. I will make sure he does. He's not hurt Leaf, not after I promised. _

I noticed the crowd moving to let someone through, Cynthia. Of course now the principle comes, after Red leaves. "Gary Oak, what is the meaning of this!" damnit, a mad principle is not what I want to deal with right now. "You leave now and get cleaned up, because of starting a fight you can clean up the dance tomorrow. Go apologize to Red and Leaf as well for ruining their nights." Paul came and helped me up. The guys and I left together to head back to the dorm.

We got back to the dorm; Dawn and May were waiting for me. I stepped in the dorm and was slapped and yelled at. I ignored the girls and went straight to Leaf's room. I tried to open the door and it was unlocked. Inside Leaf was crying on her bed, Misty was trying to cheer her up. "Sorry," I slammed the door as I left and went to my room.

I need to have Leaf listen to the recording but I can't hurt her in the process. I slammed my door and flopped down on my bed. _How am I supposed to do this? I try and avoid getting her hurt by telling her about Red and she ignores me. Then when I get confronted by Red I hurt her. Why does this need to happen? Why do I like her?_

**Dawn's POV**

So Gary and Red get into a fight, Gary gets hurt more but doesn't give up and Leaf yells at him. I had to get him back for her, so I did but why on Earth is she so mad at him. After everyone was in their rooms and asleep, I snuck into Gary's room.

He was fast asleep, so peaceful but he looked distressed. I tiptoed over to his bed and sat on the edge. He sat up causing me to fall off the bed from being scared. "Damnit Gary, I thought you were asleep," I climbed back into bed. "Are you okay from earlier, I mean you just kept taking hits and then May and I had to hit you for Leaf. Sorry about that." Gary and I formed a brother/sister relationship. He treated me like a little sister and I acted as if he was an older brother; well all the guy did really except the emotionless Paul who just ignored me. He would care for me and I would care for him having him hurt like this got me worried.

"Ya I'm fine, just upset and pissed off." He took the covers off and crossed his legs. I turned towards him and crossed my legs as well.

"About what?"

"Well, I go and hurt Leaf, so I made myself upset about that and I'm pissed at Red. That bastard." His hands formed fists. I grabbed his hand and held it in my hands. He seemed to relax a bit, "I'm an asshole." He lied back down on his back, legs still crossed.

"Gary, you aren't. You upset her because she trusts Red and you don't, so you hurt him. Why did you anyway?" he signed and sat back up, he put his hands behind him and leaned back.

"I over heard him say something back in July-August and I warned Leaf she didn't believe me. Then tonight Red left Leaf so I went to dance with her, once the song ended I went back to the table and Red came over to me all pissed." Gary told me what happened through his point of view. "And then well just listen to this." He crawled across his bed to get his phone. He crawled back and unlocked it. "Alright...here it is."

Through the phone I heard the conversation between Red and Gary. _"Why the hell were you dancing with my date!" "Dude, calm down. She looked lonely cause you left her so I offered to dance with her." "She's my date and I don't want her to dance with some idiot womanizer!" "Look man, she doesn't want to date me. She likes you; I don't see why though, your just using her!" "So what if I am, at least I don't have a date every week with someone I don't actually care for!" "Really and who do you care for! I mean seriously, if you are dating two people, you have to care for one more than the other!" "Yellow, that's who! She liked me before we even came to this school! She only went out with you because she wanted to see if you were as amazing as everyone thought, and you weren't. So you happy, I don't care for Leaf it's just going to benefit me. But you see she won't ever know because she won't believe you. So what are you going to do about it hmm?" _Oh my Arceus, that actually happened.

"Oh my; go make Leaf listen to that!" I tried to push him out of his bed to go but he wasn't budging.

"I can't. I'm afraid I will hurt her more. I'm going to let her date Red and once he breaks her heart I will show it to her then," I had a faint smile. He knew it would hurt him to see Leaf happy with another guy that was cheating on her.

"You like her don't you?" I knew the look on his face. It was the look of someone who has a crush. He looked towards me and nodded.

"She's great, her personality, she's funny but knows how to stand her ground. She's cute, smart, can play music, and is adorable. When she smiles and laughs it just perfect. She can beat me at video games when I'm trying super hard. She's and amazing skateboarder; she's my perfect girl. The reason I date all the girls, is just so I can find someone just like her." I pulled him into a hug.

"Tell her that," I whispered to him during our hug. We played away and he looked down. I guess shyness, _aaaawww my little Gary is shy and sweet. How cute._

"But I don't know when." He didn't look up.

"You'll know when the time is right, just wait for the moment." I got off his bed and walked to the door.

I had just opened the door up. "Hey dawn," I turned around in response to Gary calling me. "Thanks, for everything. Goodnight," he smiled as he crawled back under the comforter.

"Anytime, good night Gary." I slowly walked out the door and closed it. I tiptoed back to my room and curled up in my bed with my small pokémon.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to for the song suggestion, it fit perfectly. **

**What did you think of this chapter? I worked hard and I know it's shorter than the rest. It's only because I wanted to focus on the dance and in the dorm after the dance. **

**Little summary for the next chapter here: **_** Chapter 10. **_

_**Finals are here the test before next semester starts. Everyone has 3 exams, the 2 subjects they have and then the music exam. **_

_**Leaf waits for Red to pick her up for studying at the library, when he's late she heads off to the library herself hoping he is there. Once she arrives she see's something dreadful. Will Gary take the chance to cheer her up by confessing his feelings, or will more trouble get put into the lives of the students in room M-26? Stay tuned to find out.**_

**I will do my best to update on time if I don't I'm sorry, I have to do a ton of chores and babysit people.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Revenge With a Side of Heartbreak

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own pokémon, just the story line.**

**May's POV**

Finally, our first finals; we had two weeks for a maximum of 3 exams. Since my exams didn't start until next week, I've decided to set up my little scheme for Drew; since now I had time to get back at him for kissing me. _What am I going to do?_ I went to my laptop on the desk in my room. I sat down and opened it up. I opened up Google chrome and searched up good ways to get revenge. _Hhhhmmmmm, _I scrolled down the page and saw the perfect little prank. _Now just need him out of the house...the guys can go to the skate park! I'll get the girls to ask them. _I shut my laptop and ran out my room.

I ran over to Leaf's room and opened the door. No one was there, _probably with Red again. _ I sighed before leaving her room closing the door behind me. "April, what were you doing Leaf's room, she's not here?" why could he never get my name right. I growled at him.

"I was looking for her; I didn't know she wasn't here. Now move I need to go see Dawn." I pushed him to the side and went down the hall to find Dawn. I knocked on her door as I opened it. Dawn was lying on her bed and listening to her iPod. She didn't notice me come in so I ran over to her bed and jumped on it. Dawn pulled out her headphones.

"Alright, what do you need?" she sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed.

"Simple, I need you to take everyone to the skate park. I'm going to stay behind." I had a devilish grin on my face.

"First tell me why you need me to do this," she knew I was up to something. The others girls would know it too; I was the best prankster in the group. Mind you, Misty was just as good as me.

"I need the guys' band out of the house so they don't catch me in Drew's room. I have a little revenge planned for him." The grin on my face grew wider.

Dawn didn't quite get why I needed to get revenge. "Explain why you need revenge on him, because that is never pretty."

"That is very simple. When I had to do that scene from Romeo and Juliet at the beginning of the semester I was partnered with Bre-" I got cut off by Dawn covering my mouth with her hand.

"I know you were paired with Drew, and you kissed him during the scene. And I say like I did before it doesn't really count, it's for school."

I pulled her hand off my mouth. "Well if you wanted the short version you could've asked." She looked at me with the 'are you kidding me' look. I continued, "Well the night before the performance, we were going over lines but once we finished them all, the only thing we hadn't done was the kiss. And then I was walking around his room and he stopped me then I was going on about something and he kissed me. Just took my first kiss away and it was just to shut me up!"

"Drew kissed you and it wasn't for anything else!" She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me that?" she yelled at me some more.

"Cause I didn't want you to freak out like you are." I pulled her hands off me.

"This might explain why he hasn't gone on a date all year!" I was super confused by this.

"What are you talking about?"

"If Drew kissed you then he might like you. Add that to not dating anyone this year his reason being that he didn't like anyone of them. This has to mean he likes you!" I couldn't hold in my laughter. I fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

Once I finally calmed down I got back on the bed. "Drew can't like me; he can't even remember my name. So will you get rid of him and the others, Iris and Cilan can help me."

"Just keep it in mind, and of course. What do you have planned anyway?"

I stood up about to leave. "Oh, you'll see. Everyone will see." I grinned evilly and taped my figure tips together. I walk out of her room to the living room.

Paul was the only one there; he was lying down in his usual chair with his legs over one arm and his head over the other arm. I took a seat on my red bean bag chair and turned on the TV. _Ugh, there is nothing on!_ I finally found something that wasn't boring, Mythbusters. I threw the remote down on the table and watched the TV.

The TV turned off and I saw drew standing there with Gary and Iris behind him. "We're going to the skate park, Dawn wants us to go. So get up, we're teaching Iris how to skate, it should be a show."

"I think I'm going to stay behind and study."

Iris pushed in front of Drew, "well it doesn't look like your studying."

"I'll go study then. I'll be in my room." I got up and walked over to my room, on the way dawn stopped me.

"Okay we're heading out, the only one not going is Cilan so enjoy." I smiled.

"Alright, time to begin my master plan." I went into my room and waited about ten minutes for everyone to be gone. I headed over to Cilan's room and knocked on the door.

From the other side I could hear him say, "Come in May." I opened the door to see him at his desk reading a book. I walked over to him.

"Cilan, could you make some bacon, I need the grease." He looked at me about to say why. Before he could I spoke, "I'm getting drew back for taking my first kiss."

He sprung up throwing the book on the ground. "If it's messing with my cousin of course I can, what are you doing with it anyway?" we began walking to the kitchen so he could begin cooking.

"You'll see. It'll be so worth it too." We got to the kitchen and Cilan began cooking. Every time he cleans the pan of grease he put it in a glass for me.

Once I had a small glass of bacon grease, I ate some bacon and went into Drew's room, it was surprisingly clean. I found my way to the bathroom and found his hair products. Just what I was looking for; I took his gel and opened it up. The container was half empty so I could mix the grease in it. I did just that. I mixed the two together and closed the container, putting it back wear it was. Next for his conditioner; I did the same as what I did with the gel.

Once I finished there was a knock on the door. I figured Cilan would get it so I decided to just walk to the living room, "MAY! I have a package for you!" I went from walked to running. I grabbed the package from Cilan and wen to sit on the couch. There was a letter, I opened it up. _Dear May, I thought you might want to record some videos when you were away at school. So we decided to get you a video camera to do so. There is a 32 GB memory card in it already so you have a lot of memory. We look forward to seeing your fun times once you get back. Love always, your aunt, uncle, and Ruby._ I opened up the package to see the camera. It was red and had May written on the pop out screen piece. I immediately turned it on and began filming the dorm. I waited to do the living room because I wanted everyone there when I did.

I then realized I could get Drew's reaction on film. Oh this is genius. I went back to my bean bag chair and took a nap.

* * *

I awoke to see everyone coming in the door. I smiled at Dawn and she nodded back knowing I had done my job. Everyone sat down in their usual spots. Paul on his chair, Cilan on the other chair, Drew, Gary and Ash on the couch and us girls in out bean bag chairs. "Oh I got a camera from my aunt and uncle. I want to get everybody in a shot because I'm making a video on our life here to look back on." I stood up and turned on the video camera. I pointed it at the girls. They were all looking at me and smiling. I started a video. "Now that the dorm has been shown, these are my roommates. Dawn," Dawn waved. "Leaf" Leaf waved. "Misty," Misty waved. "And Iris," iris waved. "And these are the guys staying here. " I scrolled across the boys as I said their names, "This is Cilan, Gary, Ash, Drew and Mr. Grumpy pant, also known as Paul."

"Okay now that you're done that I'm going to have a shower." Drew stood up and I focused the camera on him. "Stop filming me would you." He walked off to his room to have a shower. I went back to my chair to sit down.

After a while we began playing cards. "Leaf, aren't you supposed to be studying with Red?" Ash asked her. Gary glared at him in response.

Leaf looked at her watch, "he's picking me up soon. This is my last round, and then I'm going to get ready."

"Alright, well you sure you don't want to wait one more round after?" Misty asked her, well sort of begged her.

"I'm sure, sorry."

We went back to playing then I heard the shower go off. I grabbed my camera and threw my last card down, winning the round. "I win. I'm going to the bathroom." I went to wait outside my door filming Drew's door waiting for his reaction.

"AAAHHHH, what the hell!" Drew came running out of his room, his hair looked disgusting; I did a good job. "You did this, didn't you!" he pointed at me. I was laughing.

"Told you I'd get my revenge; and your hair was the perfect way to do it." I gave him a smile. He shut the camera to turn it off.

"Seriously, this is what that's about!" I nodded. He grabbed waist and pulled me in. He whispered in my ear, "If you didn't like the kiss, you won't like what comes later." I pulled away instantly.

"What are you talking about?" he shrugged, not giving me an answer. He went back in his room and I went back to the living room laughing. "That was priceless!"

Everyone looked up from the game, "your revenge worked then?" Dawn asked me and I nodded my head handing her the camera. Everyone crowded around it. They all began laughing even Paul. I loved this gift already.

**Misty's POV**

May was a genius, Drew's reaction was hilarious. Leaf had gone off to her room to get ready and Drew came out of his room, his hair looking a lot better. We had finished playing cards for the night and decided to watch some TV.

"Guys, has Red come by yet?" we all looked towards the hall where Leaf was standing. We all shook our heads, she signed then sat on her chair, "he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Well then, go to the library and see if he's there, we'll tell him if he comes by." I told her, she nodded and stood up grabbing her bag on the way to the door.

"I'll be back soon." She closed the door on the way out and we went back to watching TV. Dawn got up and called Gary off to the side. They were talking about something, none of my business, so whatever. I was thinking to myself that we should do something tomorrow. I would say go to the beach but it is November so that wouldn't work; whatever we can just hang out in the dorm.

* * *

About ten minutes later the door opened and Leaf came in crying, she didn't say a word to any of us; she just ran to her room and slammed her door. We all ran after her in worry. Gary looked like he was pissed. "I knew it! You guy's cheer up Leaf, I'm going to go kill that jack ass!" with that Gary ran out of the dorm fuming mad.

Dawn knocked on the door. "Leaf, come on open up. We want to help you."

There was crying coming from her room. "Go away, I don't want help."

Drew pushed in front of Dawn, "if it helps, Gary went to kill Red."

"It helps a little bit."

Paul pushed in front, "Would it make you feel better if I filmed it?"

"Maybe."

Paul took May's camera from her smiling; he really wanted Red to get killed. He ran out of the room looking for Gary and Red.

"Now can you please let us in?" May asked Leaf. There was no response. The door opened and Leaf stood there, her eyes were red and puffy. She hadn't looked this bad since the day we met her.

We all went in and hugged her; once we pulled away we went over to her bed and sat on it or against it on the floor. "Leaf, can you tell us what happened?" Iris asked her. We all listened carefully.

"Once I left the dorm I walked over to the library and opened the doors" she looked down.

_Flash back _

_Leaf walked into the library and headed to her and Red's study table, located at the back of the library. There she saw it. Red was there, but so was Yellow. They were Yellow was on the table and Red was kissing her. Red noticed Leaf standing there, almost in tears._

"_Leaf! It's not what it looks like! She kissed me!" _

"_Then why were you on top of her! How could you!" _

"_Leaf just hear me out." _

"_No I won't! You were kissing her! I'm done with you! Don't talk to me again!" _

"_Leaf just come back and let me explain!"_

"_I should've listened to Gary about you! He said you were just using me! Now leave me alone!" Red stood there as Leaf ran away in tears._

_Leaf ran back to her dorm in tears, shoving everyone out of her way._

_End flashback_

"Oh my Arceus, how could he do that?" I hugged Leaf close, with May and Dawn Along with me.

There was a door slam. Gary and Paul walked into the room laughing their asses off. "Okay this should make you feel better." Paul tossed the camera to Leaf. We watched the video on the screen. It showed Gary talking to Paul and Paul responding to him. Then it showed Red, who saw Gary and began to run away. Gary chased him and Paul followed. It then showed Red being beat up by Gary. We all laughed and Leaf had a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you Gary and Paul." Leaf got up off the bed and hugged them, Gary enjoyed the hug and Paul was appalled. "Now could I have some time alone please?" We all nodded and left her room; I overheard Dawn tell Gary, that it is a good time for something. They were being super secretive about something.

**Gary's POV**

We had left Leaf alone just like she wanted. It had been an hour and I was dying to talk to her. We had been sitting in the living room and Dawn had told me now is the best time to talk to her. I stood up from my seat on the couch. "I'm going to go see Leaf." I walked over to her room and opened the door.

"Leaf can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked over to her and she was fast asleep on her bed. I walked up to her. I sat on the edge of her bed and pushed on her shoulder to wake her up.

"Gary, what do you need? If it's to flirt with me then I'm really not in the mood." She said sleepily as she sat up and looked at me.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm listening"

"Leaf, I know you didn't believe me about Red, but I could've stopped you from being hurt."

"What are you talking about; I didn't believe you when you told me."

"I could've. The night of the dance, before we fought I got a recording of him saying stuff. Listen to it." I pulled out my phone and played the recording of the night of the dance. She listened to it and began to tear up. "I didn't want you to hear it because I thought you might hate me if you did. And then I couldn't live with that."

"I wouldn't have hated you. I would've been grateful. But I still am, I have friends like you guys and it's great."

"Leaf, I need to tell you something," I was nervous about this. What if she didn't like me? Doing the considering she dated Red, she probably didn't. "Leaf, I really, really like you. I like the way you laugh, the way you smile, how you can beat me at video games, the way you play your guitar, the way you just live life, I even like when you beat me up."

"Gary, I," I didn't let her finish. I hadn't finished yet.

"I dated all those girls to find the perfect one; I knew what was perfect to me. I finally found her, she has long flowing, chestnut hair, loves green, has beautiful brown eyes, and her name is Leaf Green." Leaf stared at me. "I'm sorry," I got up and was about to leave when Leaf grabbed my wrist.

"You never let me say anything." She smiled. I sat back down and listened. "You are shocking, one minute you are flirting with another girl then me, then you beat someone up, then you tell me this. You always know how to surprise me. I'm flattered by what you said; it's just that I can't date you. I don't think that you could pull off an actual relationship; you flirt with all girls and you always hit on me. If you don't do that then I could consider it."

"Soooo, is that a you like me?" I couldn't tell if I should be happy or offended.

"I do like you and I have, I just refused to show it because of all the flirting." She just said she liked me. Holy shit, this is amazing. I can't help but smile.

"What if I can prove myself, then will you date me?"

"How would you prove yourself?"

"I won't hit on any girl for a week, not even you. Then you give me one date to prove myself boyfriend material. Deal?" I held out my hand with a smile.

She grabbed my hand and shook it. "It's a deal." I stood up and smiled at her, I turned around to walk out the door. "Wait, Gary you forgot something." I turned back around with a sigh. Before I could do anything she gentle kissed my lips. I felt my face go red. She pulled away I saw her face was just as red as mine, "just before we officially start. I wanted to get that out of my system." She smiled, I missed seeing that smile on her face and it had only been an hour.

"You don't get to do that for a week." I winked at her, "our deal begins," I looked at my watch. "Now."

**End of chapter 10, I had to re-write all of this because there was a power outage and I lost all the work on this chapter. So I stayed up super late doing so. Also, i changed May's cousins name from Brendan to Ruby, because i forgot i was adding Brendan into the school. so that got changed, in case you got confused.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. **

**I'll update on Wednesday for sure. Remember if you have any suggestions for the story just PM me. **

**Oh and before I forget. Invisible cookies for all that reviewed, favourited, followed my story! *throws freshly baked cookies in air***


	11. The Agreement

Chapter 11

**Yay, my 11****th**** chapter; anyway enjoy. I updated early, I'm proud of myself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or songs used, just the storyline.**

**There will be no POV's this chapter.**

May awoke in the morning to find her Skitty on her head. "Ugh, you need to stop doing this. Get off me." She picked up her Skitty and placed it beside her before slowly crawling out of her bed. "It's too early," she mumbled. She looked at her Skitty and Glaceon, "what do I smell?" She sniffed the air more trying to identify the scent filling her nose. Her face grew a huge grin. "BACON!" she flew out of the room without changing into her clothes for the day.

* * *

"Damnit, stop waking me up that way!" a certain blue haired maiden glared at her penguin pokémon. "Hmm, I smell bacon...better get ready fast before May and Ash eat it all." Dawn skipped off to her closet to pick her outfit for the day.

When she walked out of the closet she wore a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, and a loose hockey jersey of her favourite team the Twinleaf Penguins. She put her hair up in a loose bun, and threw a pair of white socks on her feet. Dawn walked out of her room to the kitchen; everyone was there chowing down on breakfast. Since they had two weeks off the cafeteria didn`t cook, so everyone had to fend for themselves.

"Cilan, this is amazing! You are the best cook ever!" Iris said as she stuffed her mouth with more of her breakfast.

"Damn cuz, why do you need to be a good cook? Look at this; you have a pretty girl just loving you." Drew told his cousin, iris' face turned a bright red.

"Just because I love his cooking doesn't mean I love him!" Iris shouted across the kitchen to Drew.

Misty jumped in front of Iris with her hands on her hips; she tilted her head to the side. "Then what does make you love him?" Both Iris and Cilan's faces went a deep crimson red.

"M-M-Misty!" all the girls knew that Iris had developed a crush on Cilan; although all the guys were oblivious to it.

There was a knock on the door, everyone looked at it. All eyes turned to Leaf implying she should answer it. Leaf sighed, "You always make me get it, you lazy asses." She strutted over to the door and opened it.

"Um, hello Ms. Cynthia; what brings you here so early in the morning?" Leaf gestured for her to come in and she did. Leaf closed the door behind the principle of the school.

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you and your roommates; if you don't mind."

"Of course not at all, everyone is just standing around the kitchen eating right now. I'll go get them." Leaf walked into the kitchen. "Dudes, Cynthia is here and wants to talk to us in the living room." She pointed with her thumb to the living room. They grabbed their plates off the counter and went to the living room to sit in their normal seats.

"As you may know exams begin tomorrow, I have been talking to your teachers and they say that all of you have outstanding marks. Because of these grades you do not need to take the final exam, but if you do not take the exams then there is a price to pay." She paused for a minute. "For the bands, you will be put in pairs and you must perform a song at the end of the year party we have. For Cilan, you would need to prepare the food with the help of the cooking staff for that same party. And lastly Iris, you will hold a dance class every other Friday for those that need it. So which would you rather do?" Cynthia put her hands in her pockets.

Ash raised his hand sheepishly, "um, what happens at the end of the year party?" Gary smacked the back of his head because of his stupid question.

"Well since you are wondering, it is like most end of the year parties although it has a catch. Everyone must show their talent somehow and the family is invited to come watch to see how their son, daughter, brother or sister has improved." Cynthia told the teens, they weren't shocked though because it was a talent school.

"So why do we need to preform instead of doing an exam if we need to anyway?" May asked with a mouth full of food.

Leaf grabbed her head and turned it to face her, "chew, swallow, and then you talk." Drew was snickering at this which caused him to get a glare from May.

"I said in partners, not in your bands. It will be a girl and a boy. The pairs would be as follows: Leaf and Gary, Misty and Ash, May and Drew, Dawn and Paul. Any problems with these pairs?" each person looked at their partner. May glared at Drew and he just shook his head. Misty and Ash smiled at each other. Leaf winked at Gary, who blushed faintly and looked away so that he wouldn't flirt. Dawn gave Paul a small smile that was replied with by his signature smirk.

"I'll do it! I'd love to teach people how to dance!" Iris said excitedly. She loved dancing and to get out of exams for it was a bonus.

"Me too, I love a good cooking challenge. I shall start planning the menu!" Cilan said before dashing back to his room so he could start finding recipes.

"I know us girls will do it but not so sure on the guys." Misty said looking back towards the boys sitting on the couch and chair.

"Hey! I never said I would work with grass head!" May shouted as she pointed at Drew.

"It won't be a picnic for me either March." Drew smirked at her.

"You now don't have a choice. You all will perform I partners." Cynthia told the group before heading towards the door. She opened the door just before turning back to the group of friends. "By the way, you need to have a beat or lyrics finished by the end of everyone's exams, in other words Friday." She left the room closing the door behind her.

"Alright I'm going to go make up some dance routines to teach people. If you need me I'll be in my room," Iris waved as she went down the hall of rooms.

"We had better start working on our songs." Misty said as she stood up. She walked over to Ash and grabbed his arm. "Let's go you; I want this done as soon as possible." Misty dragged off Ash.

"Don't I get a say!" Ash pouted as he was dragged across the floor and down the hall.

"Let's go December; I want this done so I can stop seeing you." Drew stood up from the couch.

"I'll get up if you say my name right." She crossed her arms and gave him a smirk.

"Let's go we don't have time to waste!" he shouted at her.

"Then say my name."

He mumbled to himself.

"Drew, say my name and I'll come."

"May," he whispered it quietly.

"Louder." She continued her smirk.

Drew spoke a little louder than before, "May."

"Louder."

"May, Arceus damnit! Stop it would you! I just want to work on the damn song!"

May reached up and patted his head. "Now was that so hard to say?" he growled at her before picking her up by the waist and carrying her off to his room. The others sat there looking disturbed.

The silence was broken when Gary spoke. "Am I the only one that thought that sounded really dirty?" the others shook their heads implying they understood exactly what he meant. "We should probably get working on a song. Come on Leaf." He stood up and walked down the hall with Leaf on his tail.

"So are we going to work on our song or what?" Dawn got up and looked over at Paul who was still sitting in his chair.

"Maybe, I want to sleep now." Paul put his head back and closed his eyes.

"Well you can sleep later; I want to get this over with. There is hockey on later and I want to watch it." Paul raised his brow and looked at the blue haired girl. She sighed, "yes I watch hockey but only when twinleaf plays. So can we work on it? Please," she went on her knees and begged.

Paul sighed in defeat, "Fine, let's go to my room. And before you say anything, your room is too pink for me to work in."

"Alright, let's go." Dawn skipped off cheerfully to Paul's bedroom with Paul dragging his feet following her.

* * *

"Gary, we have to main idea of the song, can we actually do something now." Leaf pleaded sitting on the side of her bed.

"No, because if we do, I don't want to end up doing something that I'll regret." He spun around in the chair at Leaf's desk. He crossed his arms.

"But it so boring here; we should go to the mall or the skate park. Anything to get out of this dorm room," she stood up and began to pace around the room.

"How about you clean up your room, there are candy wrappers and clothes everywhere," Gary smirk at his idea, and it was true, her room was a mess.

"I haven't had my own room since I was five, don't judge me!" Gary had struck a nerve. Leaf forced her tears back, remembering the night that she was put in the orphanage. Gary noticed what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Leaf; I didn't realize what I said. Don't cry." Gary stood up from the spinning chair and walked over to Leaf.

"It's okay; you didn't mean it or anything, just hurts remembering sometimes." Leaf put on a small smile, but it wasn't enough to foul Gary.

"Alright, let's go do something. Whatever you want," Gary pulled Leaf out of her room to the living room so they could go out to do something.

* * *

"Do you really need to film this?" an annoyed Drew asked the brunette hold the camera filming as they worked on the song.

"Yup," May chimed. "We seriously need to come up with something. What if it reflected how one of our lives was? So tell me what your life was like before you came to school here." May focused her camera on Drew.

"Simple, my parents were never home so the mansion seemed even bigger. I was forced to play piano, and then I met the guys. We formed a band. There wasn't much to it." May's chinned dropped Drew had it so much simpler than her. Drew reached over and closed her mouth. "Alright your turn, give me the camera." May handed him the video camera and took a deep breath.

"Well, my dad wants me to take over the gym in Petalburg where I am originally from. My mom wants me to be a model, although I don't want to do either. They say my music is just a phase. Before I came here they banned me from coming and left me to live with my aunt and uncle. They let me come here. If my parents found out I was here I don't know what would happen. So I grew up with my parents forcing me to do stuff, I was alone with my dreams." This times Drew's mouth was open, May closed it, "You'll catch flies if you keep that open."

"Well I think we found an idea we can expand on." Drew handed the camera back to May. "Wanna go get some food? I'm starving" Drew's stomach growled and he blushed slightly at the fact. May giggled, causing Drew to blush a little more.

"I'll go get my purse then we can go to a restaurant nearby." May walked out of Drew's room to get her purse.

"I meant something from the kitchen but okay." Drew grabbed his light purple sweater and walked out of his room.

* * *

"Ash, stop playing the drums we need to work on this song!" misty grabbed the drumsticks out of Ash's hands.

"But Mist, we already finished the music. We just need to come up with lyrics and we don't need to do the yet." Ash stood up from his red drum set and grabbed the drum sticks back. "So let me play."

"No, you've been playing for a half hour. You don't need to play anymore!" she tackled Ash to the ground. Ash rolled over causing him to be on top of Misty. "Ash, this doesn't look right." They both blushed; Ash got off of Misty still blushing.

"Sorry, I thought we were wrestling." He rubbed the back of his head and Misty sweat dropped. "I'm hungry, let's go get food."

"But where it looks like it's about to rain and the cafeteria is closed." Misty stood up and went to sit on the bed.

"There's a seafood restraint about five minutes to walk there if we take the short cut." Misty's eyed widened, she loved seafood. Everything to do with water she loved.

"What are we just standing here for, let's go!" Misty grabbed ash's arm and pulled him out the door to go to the restaurant.

* * *

"Paul, we have been doing this for hours. We have absolutely nothing." Dawn said sitting on the edge of Paul's bed with her acoustic guitar on her lap.

"Well what do you think we should do?" said Paul who was sitting next to her with his electric guitar on his lap.

"I don't know." Paul groaned at her response before falling backwards on his bed. Dawn began strumming at her guitar. Paul's head perked up hearing the tune.

Paul sat up and watched Dawn play her guitar with the sweet melody. "When'd you come up with that?" Dawn stopped playing and looked at him.

"My dad and I came up with it when I was little. He taught me how to play and we just made it up before he left to go on tour." Dawn's face dropped out of her smile. "After he left I came up with some of the lyrics, but I only got a few."

"Well, we have our tune; we can work on lyrics later." Paul stood up and placed his guitar back on the stand. He went back over to Dawn and sat right beside her. "I have a question for you though."

Dawn turned her head to Paul, "Shoot."

"If you and your dad wrote the music together, then why didn't you write the lyrics once he got back from tour?" Dawn suddenly became interested in the ground. Paul could hear sniffles coming from her. "What's wrong, I asked you a little question."

"My dad, h-he never got home from the tour. The bus crashed and no one on the bus survived." Dawn pulled her tears back; she didn't want to look stupid in front of Paul.

"Oh um..." Paul was unsure of what to do; he never really cheered anyone up, just made them more upset. He struggled but he put his arms around her, attempt to stop her from crying. "Sorry for bringing it up." he let go of Dawn and she had a slight blush on her face; she had stopped crying too. "I remember the last time you were in my bed you were just so attracted to me." He smirked.

"I was not! You have your facts all wrong!" she playfully punched his shoulder. Dawn took her guitar and put it on Paul's desk because she didn't want it broken. She went back to the bed and sat back down.

"I don't have my facts wrong. You were going to kiss me and then you used me as a pillow just wearing a bra and shorts." Dawn's face went red. "Aaaawww, so you remember."

"So what, it was hot and I was asleep. You can't blame me for it." Dawn crossed her arms and pouted. Paul leaned closer.

"Oh but I can, just face it; most girls can't resist the bad boy of a band." He whispered to her. Dawn smirked.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not like most girls." She stood up. "Let's go find something to eat, Cilan's too busy to make food."

"Alright, let's go." Paul stood up and the two teens walked out the door to go look for somewhere to eat.

* * *

Iris had just finished the third dance routine and decided to take a break. She walked out of her room and to the kitchen to get a drink. The scent of bread and pastries filled her nose the moment she stepped out her bedroom door.

"Cilan, what cha cooking?" she asked the cook that was covered in all types of spices and ingredients.

"Um let's see, I have made five types of bread, three types of rolls, ten different cakes and fifteen types of cookies. I am just about to finish the last batch of snack bars."

"Oh wow, so can I be a taste tester?" Iris gave her best cute face she could.

Cilan smiled, "Iris you don't need to put on a cute face to look cute. And ya everyone that lives here is a tester. But they all went out for lunch so when they get back you can eat them."

Iris blushed, Cilan just called her cute. "Um Cilan, since everyone else already went out do you want to as well? You know take a break from cooking."

"Sure let me just get washed off." With that Cilan went off to his room to clean off all the mess he had made on himself.

A few minutes later Cilan was back at the kitchen. "Alright I'm ready to go. I know the perfect restaurant to take you. Shall we?" Cilan held out his hand for Iris, she blushed and took his hand.

"We shall." They smiled and went off to the restaurant Cilan had mentioned.

* * *

After an hour everyone was back at the dorm other than Gary and Leaf. They were still out walking through the town. "Leaf, what time is it? We've been walking around for hours." Gary was whining well Leaf just kept walking without a care in the world.

Leaf pushed her sleeve up to look at her green watch. "It's just after 7." She put her arm back at her side. "Wait here for a minute; I need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll go sit over at one of the tables outside the café. Meet me there then we can head back to school." Leaf went over to the bathroom while Gary began to head over to café when Summer walked up to him.

"Hey Gar-bear, need a walking buddy?" Summer asked him.

He sighed, "Summer, I don't need anybody to be with." He found a table and sat down. Summer stood behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, come on Gar-bear. Why don't you like this anymore? You love it when girls do this." She pouted and put her head on Gary's shoulder.

"I don't want you to; I don't want anyone to, so get off me." There was anger in his voice. She stayed where she was.

Leaf finished in the bathroom and headed to the café. She saw a girl on Gary and was about to go yell at him when she heard him telling her to get off because he didn't want any girl on him. She walked up to her and gave them both a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"Leaf, this isn't what it looks like. I want her to get off." Gary tried to shake off Summer.

"Gar-bear stop it. You know you asked me too." Summer pouted again.

"Oh please Summer, I heard him. So get off my date," Leaf crossed her arms and trotted over beside them.

"If he is your date then prove it." she finally detached from Gary and crossed her arms. Leaf smirked and sat on Gary's lap facing him. Leaf kissed Gary full on. Gary was shocked at what Leaf did because he still had another day before the deal was completed. He eventually just went with the kiss. They heard Summer growl before stomping away.

They pulled away from the kiss once sure she was completely gone. "Well someone's jealous now aren't they?" Gary smirked.

Leaf blushed, "shut up, I did it to get her away from you."

"Because you were jealous," Gary continued to smirk.

"Was not" Leaf pouted and crossed her arms.

"Then would you mind if I did this?" before anything could be said Gary pulled Leaf back into a kiss; she pulled away instantly.

"Gary you just lost the deal. You had another day."

"Damnit! I thought it was today was when it ended!"

"You still tried so that counts, I guess." Leaf smiled at Gary who smiled back as big as he could.

"In that case, Ms. Leaf Green, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?" Leaf put her index finger on her chin and thought for a moment before doing anything.

"I would love to. Now let's go back to school. Cilan has been cooking all day and I think we get to eat it." Leaf got off Gary and Gary stood up offering Leaf his hand. She took it and they walked back to the dorm together chatting the whole way.

**Alright done chapter 11, Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I have an idea for a new story so I'm going to be posting it in a few days I think. The story is going to be called 'heroes of legend' most likely or something along those lines. Please check it out because I thought of the whole first chapter the other day. If it is liked I will not update it much because Cute Revenge is my main goal to finish.**

**Thanks for reading**


	12. The Date, Payback and Fun

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon**

**Leaf`s POV**

Last night Gary and I got home later than everyone else, but we still got to taste test all of Cilan's ideas for snacks. They were so filling but delicious. I agreed that Gary and I would go on our first date tonight. It was just the morning and I was freaking out; I don`t know what I should wear or how I should do my hair. I don`t even know what perfume I should wear. I needed help and bad. I don`t understand why I was freaking out so much about this; when I had my first date with Red I had no problem with this. I had an idea, but it was risky.

I left my room still wearing my black sweat pants and lime tank top, my hair was in a messy bun. I knocked on each of the girl's doors and had them come to my room. Within ten minutes the girls were in my room. I hadn't told any of them that I was going on a date with Gary, they might be mad about it but they should be happy. _Well here goes nothing,_ "I have gathered you here today so you can help me get ready for my date tonight." They all stayed silent, they were confused. "Since you probably are wondering why I can't do this myself, it is a date with...G-Gary." they stayed silent longer and I began to get a little worried.

Iris finally spoke up, "you mean Gary, as in Gary Oak, as in our roommate, as in the guy you said was a player and would never date?" I nodded my head, they all screamed. I covered my ears so I didn't go deaf.

"Oh my Arceus, we need to get you ready now!" Dawn quickly ran over to my closet, "alright, I feel that you should wear your green dress but at the same time anyone of these." She held up every dress I owned, we all sweat dropped as Dawn just stood there with a huge smile on her face. She suddenly dropped all the dresses, "oh I know! I'll be right back I'm going to go see what Gary is going to wear! That way you two can be colour coordinated!" She ran off to Gary's room across the hall, we heard him scream a bit I think he might have been getting changed when she barged in.

I got up off the bed and looked at the dresses I owned. "You know I think Gary would like that purple one." I picked up the dress May had pointed out and held it up to my body. It was a nice dress and I knew that Gary did like the colour like this. The dress had a silver neckline and straps, the sides were longer than the front and back and it was a rich purple colour.

Dawn came back to the room, "Alright, Gary is wearing purple...that's the perfect dress for tonight! Did you pick that one!?" I shook my head.

"Actually I picked it!" May cut in front of me with the glory of her style sense, "Now we need to find shoes!"

"Oh I have a pair of heels in my room that would go great with this dress!" Iris exclaimed before running off to her room. A minute later she came back with a pair of purple kitten heels that had two straps at the toe with little jewels along them and a strap around the heel to keep the show on.

"Iris those are perfect! Gary will love this!" Misty ran up to me and grabbed the dress and the heels from Iris. She laid the dress on the bed with the shoes next to it. "Go have a shower, wash your hair thoroughly at least two times and let the conditioner set in your hair for five minutes then rinse it out. I'll curl your hair after." Misty began to push me into the bathroom so I could have my shower.

After my hour long hot shower, I stepped out and dried myself off I wrapped a towel around my hair and around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom to see my friends standing there.

"Alright we found some accessories that you could wear but for now you need to put your dress on you have 2 hours until your date because Gary came by to say you are leaving at 2 o'clock and staying out late, so we only have a limited amounted of time to get you ready." Dawn pushed my dress at me and turned me around to get changed in the bathroom.

I put the dress on and stepped back out of the bathroom. All my friends were smiling at me, "you look gorgeous in that dress. I can't wait to finish your look." May grabbed me and pulled me over to my desk where they were going to be doing my hair and make-up.

Misty made my hair look like morning curls; it was amazing how she could do that. That took up an hour of our time. They were now discussing how to do my make-up. Once they finally decided they put the make-up on me. After they finished I looked in the mirror and saw what they (mostly Dawn) did. I had mascara to make my eyelashes noticeable, a light pink lipstick and a little pink eye shadow. Iris had painted my finger and toe nails gunmetal grey with a purple design on them.

We were finally finished and I had ten minutes until Gary said we would be leaving. The girls left my room and went to see Gary to make sure he was acceptable. There was a knock on my door. I went to open it to see Ash, Drew, Cilan and Paul standing there.

"Since the girls did an approval for Gary we thought we would do one for you as well." Ash told my with his cheerful smile as always.

"Clearly there is no problem here, you look hot." Drew told me with a wink, it caused me to blush a little.

Paul pushed Drew, "don't flirt with your friends date, you idiot." Paul still didn't talk a whole lot, but when he did he could make everyone laugh at his comments.

"Well, we'll be going. Enjoy your date Leaf, you look astonishing." Cilan told me well he pushed the guys to the living room. I closed my door and went to look in the mirror one last time before Gary came. _The girls outdid themselves; I look the best I think I ever have. _I remembered my mom telling me when I was little she would help me get ready for my first date with the right guy. It reminded me that this dress was hers; she had told me that I would look beautiful in it and she was right.

My thoughts ended when there was a knock on my door. I smiled when I realized it was Gary, I went and answered it. His jaw dropped when he saw me causing me to giggle. I did a spin for him and smiled. "How do I look?"

He took advantage of this; he put his hand on his chin as if he was stroking a beard. He looked at my feet and then made his way up to my eyes then back to my feet. "Like the most beautiful girl in the world." I blushed and hugged him. "Now, my question, do I compare to you?" I let him go.

"Hhhhmmmmm, do a spin." I twirled my finger while I said this. He did what I said and I observed him. He wore black skinny jeans and a purple dress shirt with a black tie. He had a pair of black dress shoes on and a silver and purple watch on his wrist. "I don't know, I think you might look better than me." He pulled me into a hug.

Gary whispered into my ear, "nothing in the universe could look better then you do." I blushed heavily; he really knew how to get to a girl. Gary kissed my forehead and we went out to the living room to see May was filming everything.

"M-May! Why were you filming that?" I was embarrassed; she would be watching that like crazy, over and over again. This would haunt me.

"Simple I want to record our lives here and you and Gary's first date is part of our lives. So I am." I shook my head. May did stuff like this all the time; if it could be recorded she would film it.

"We'll be back later, don't wait up." Gary said as he escorted me out of our dorm room.

"So Gary where are we going, I mean if you plan to have us out for hours you need to have something planned." He looked down at me and smiled.

"You'll see once we get there. Plus I want to show off how amazing my date looks so we need to be out late." I shoved him playfully.

**May's POV**

It had been about 6 hours since Gary and Leaf left on their date. I had no idea what the heck they could do for so long. I was in Drew's room working on our song with him and he went to his desk to see if something would work with what we had. I continued to work on the song facing away from him sitting on his bed.

My mouth was getting dry so I reached over and grabbed my lemonade and was about to take a sip when "Boo!" Drew came up from behind me grabbing my shoulders. It caused me to jump and pill my lemonade all over myself and Drew's bed.

"Damnit Drew! Look at what you made me do! You are so lucky this didn't get on the sheet music!" he looked down at the bed then me. I noticed him staring at my chest. I looked down to see that my white shirt was soaked the lemonade he made me spill. And lucky me this was my pajama shirt so I wasn't wearing a bra.

_SLAP!_

"You fucking pervert!" he looked at my face now. I covered up my chest with one of my arms and stormed out of his room to go change out of my wet and sticky clothes. Once I changed I went back to Drew's room. I opened his door and went straight to his bed. I sat down and felt him sit down next to me.

"You know, I didn't mean to stare. I'm a guy, you looked hot." I looked up at Drew. I gave him a glare, "Come on, I didn't mean it, plus my bed needs to be cleaned now, because of you."

"Yes you did you're a teenage guy all you think about is girls. Also it is your fault you scared me and caused me to spill my drink!" I crossed my arms arguing my side of the story. I noticed Drew looking at me like he hadn't before. It was like he was admiring me. _Could what Dawn said be true? Does Drew have a crush on me? There's only one way to test it._ I looked at Drew and he still looked at me as he was before. "Drew, what's wrong? You're looking at me weird." I guess he came back to reality because he blinked quickly and shook his head.

"What was that?" the idiot, just completely zoned out.

"What's wrong, you were looking at me weird?" of course I had to repeat myself.

"Oh nothing I just spaced out for a minute. Let's get back to work; Cynthia said she was coming by tomorrow instead of Friday because she has a meeting."

"Um alright; well we've got everything but the chorus. What if we did something like...explaining kind of." I gave a suggestion.

"That's actually a good idea, what if we did something like this" Drew began to sing a bit, I never realized how good his voice was; it was so soothing.

"That's really good, now add this to it." I handed him a piece of paper I was writing some stuff on.

"Hmm, alright," Drew sang what I added to it. "This is perfect! We finished the lyrics. Now we need to do the music but that can wait." Without thinking I hugged Drew tightly.

I let go of him, "sorry, I'm just really happy!" He pulled me back into a hug.

"I wasn't finished with the hug." I pushed away; I noticed that he looked hurt.

"Why is it that, I hug you then you hug me and when I push away you get hurt?"

"It's nothing; by the way guys do not only think about girls." I gave him the usual glare again.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed it's been a long night." I stood up and was about to head off to my room. I opened up the door and turn around. "Good night Drew," I said it softly because he looked tired.

"Wait May, where am I supposed to sleep since my mattress is all wet because of you?"

I smirked, "couch in the living room." I closed the door and went across the hall to my room. I curled up under my silk comforter. The light peeked into my room; _huh I remember closing my door. _I looked up to see Drew.

He was giving me that look of his, I got a little worried. "This is my pay back; I'm sleeping in your bed tonight." _Damn it, just go with it. I'll get him back, but even worse. _He walked over to my bed and entered the left side because I was on the right. "I'm not going to do anything so calm down."

I sat up and crossed my arms; "this isn't even my fault, you made me spill it." I slammed back down in the bed facing away from him with a, "hmph."

"Whatever, go to sleep."

"I would if you were to shut up I could." Drew growled at my comment, but he did shut up so that was good. I drifted into as peaceful of a sleep as I could with Drew in my bed.

**Meanwhile...**

**Paul's POV**

It's almost midnight and everyone went to bed, thank god I can finally leave. I snuck out of my room so that I wouldn't get questioned by anyone when I left in case people were still up. I left the dorm and as I turn eth corner I saw Gary and Leaf coming back at long last. _Shit! If they catch me they'll start talking to me and won't shut up! _ I ran back to the dorm and to my room; I heard the two enter the room and Leaf was giggling at something. I heard the door to the dorm close and lock, next I hear them say bye to each other but I heard no other door closes. _Ugh, they're probably making out knowing Gary. _

After a few minutes I finally their bedroom doors open and close. I made my way out of my room, being quieter than last time. I left the dorm and made sure that I had my key in case someone woke up and relocked the door.

I walked off campus not caring if anyone else saw me. I made my way towards the beach; _it'll be about a ten minute walk. That's easy enough. _ Once I finally got to the beach I released my pokémon from their pokéballs. "Of course all of you are tired. Get up we're training." Training at night had become a regular thing for me. Usually it would end around now but since Gary and Leaf were out I didn't know if they'd be at a beach.

"Torterra frenzy plant on Froslass, Froslass counter with ice shard!" my pokémon needed their training, just because I was in school I wasn't going to stop. I will become the champion of Sinnoh still. "Now Froslass use hail!" Froslass was able to hide itself in the hail. "Torterra watch for Froslass once you realize were she is use leaf storm!"

"You know you shouldn't be training this late." The voice startled me, I turned to see dawn standing there in a baggy dark sweater and what looked to be white short shots and flip flops. Her hair was blowing me the wind and glowing under the moonlight. _What the hell is she doing here? Did she follow me? _She walked over to me and waved her hand in my face. "Are you going to ignore me?"

"Yes, Froslass Ice Beam," I looked back at my pokémon to make sure their technique was precise.

"Well, by saying yes you are actually not ignoring me, so I can take that no as a yes. So why are you training this late anyway?" I ignored her and focused on my pokémon. I guess she didn't like that because she cut in front of me, blocking my view of my pokémon. "Answer me!"

"I felt like it." I moved her to the side to view my pokémon; Torterra was still trying to pinpoint Froslass. "Torterra you won't be able to do that in any battle! Try harder!" dawn was quite, she was watching my pokémon as well. After a few more minutes Torterra still hadn't done anything. I grabbed the pokéballs from my waist and held one in each hand. "Torterra, Froslass return." A red beam shot from each and brought the pokémon back into them. I put the pokéballs back on my waist. I began to walk back to the dorm.

"Wait Paul, well you're here, come for a swim with me." Dawn grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back to the beach.

I stopped resisting but stood still. "Why? And plus I don't even have my suit here."

She smiled trying to convince me. "Because midnight swims are fun, and so what just swim in your boxers no big deal."

I smirked at her, "last time you saw me in my boxers you blushed huge."

"So what I wasn't expecting it. Just come swim me, it'll be fun." She continued to tug on my sleeve.

"Let's say I did; what would you wear?" When I asked this she stopped tugging on me but still held onto me.

"Hmm, my underwear and bra, that's what. I mean it's just like a bikini." The thought of Dawn in her underwear was intriguing, _damn hormone this is too tempting._

"Well with that, sure why not." I smirked at her and she let go of me and ran down to the water's edge. I followed behind her taking off my jacket and shirt. I threw them on the sand away where the water wouldn't get them wet. I took my shoes off and I undid my belt and pants taking them off before throwing them in the pile with my other clothes. I walked over the Dawn; she had taken of her sweater, shirt and shoe's off. She was in the middle off taking off her shorts when she saw me and looked away fast. She threw her shorts over to her other clothes then looked at my again. The moon beamed off her ivory skin, unlike my tanned skin. She looked at me with a bright smile. She was always happy as too me who never had felt happy really maybe a few times but not many.

"Paul, are you going to go in the water or what? You're just staring at me and it's kinda creeping me out." I hadn't realized I was staring at her. I thought on my feet and ran and picked her up bridal style before running to the ocean. "Paul put me down!" I stopped when my knees were just under the water. I looked at her face she was pouting, I shrugged.

"Well if that's what you want," I let her go causing her to fall into the cold ocean.

"AAAHHH, you asshole, I meant place me down! This water is freezing!" I looked at her and smirked. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. I was caught off guard and fell face first into the water and on top of Dawn as well.

"What was that for?" I asked as I got off her and pushed my now sopping wet bangs out of my face.

"Because you dropped me; come in farther the coldness will go away once you get used to it." I signed before heading deeper into the water. We began to swim around a bit. I floated on my back and heard the water around me stop rushing which meant Dawn stopped goofing around. I waited for her to do something, but nothing happened. I shot up from my peaceful float and looked all around, I didn't see dawn anywhere.

"Dawn, where are you!" I still had no sign of her. She came up from under the water. "Damnit what were you doing!"

She giggled, "I was seeing what would happen if I disappeared."

"Let's go back to shore and dry off before we head back to campus." She nodded in agreement and we went back to shore and sat in the sand. We sat looking at the ocean not far away from each other.

"Paul did you call me Dawn well you freaked out?" I turned my head towards her and noticed her gazing at me she quickly turned her head away, I thought she might be blushing, probably was.

"I think I did, why?" she turned back my way.

"You always call me Troublesome never my actual name that's all." I turned my attention back to the ocean.

"That's because you are troublesome."

"Paul?"

"What this time?"

"At the Halloween dance you said I was dressed like a slut, did you really mean it?"

"Nah just was annoyed by all the guys ogling over you."

"Aaaawww, wait...does that mean you like me?" To be honest I never gave the time of day to any girls who were like Dawn, but she was different. I don't know how I feel about her personally.

"No; guys that only give a shit about looks piss me off."

"Oh, so that means you think I'm pretty." I looked back at her; she was still wearing that smile, what was there to be so happy about, seriously.

"Well I guess you are." She had blush on her face. She looked cute when she blushed; it stood out on her skin. _What am I saying? She's your friend at most and lucky to be that, you don't even have a shot at getting her. _

"We should get back it's one in the morning and Cynthia is coming by at nine to check what we have." She stood up and walked over to her clothes. I couldn't help but stare at the way she walked, her curves were perfect and her hair flowed even when wet. She began to put her clothes on. "Paul, let's go." I stood up brushing the sand off myself and went to put my clothes on.

* * *

When we reached the dorm I open the door quietly and walked in. once Dawn was in too I shut and locked the door. We headed over to our rooms and I opened my door quietly. I hadn't heard Dawn opened hers so I turned around to see her looking at me.

She came over and hugged me. She whispered, "Thank you for staying with me." She reached up and kissed my cheek gently. Her lips were soft; I could feel my face go red. I never blush, how could she manage to get me to? "Good night Paul," again she whispered in order not to wake anyone up. She opened her door and smiled at me before shutting it.

I stood there in shock. What was wrong with me, why did her kissing my cheek do that to me? Girls had done it before and nothing. I shook it off and went to take off my partially went clothes, I threw on a black pair off track pants before lying down in bed. I threw my ear buds in to listen to music and fell asleep.

**Alright all done chapter twelve, hope you liked it.**

**Can you do me the favor of checking out my new story 'Legends' I really want to know what people think of it? Thanks**

**I'm not going to be updating as much now because of school starting back up. But I will try to get one chapter for each story or two chapters for 'Cute Revenge' up every month. actually i'm going to let you decide, go to my profile to choose what story you want me to updte more or if you want me to update both. i'll leave them up for a week or so then announce it on the next chapter of each story what i will do. This is only going to be possible because I go to a self-pace school. YAY, not homework for me! **

**also there is a Keldeo event going on over WiFi for North America. you go to a game-stop or EB games with your DS and Pokemon black or white. when you get to the menu select mystery gift. this offer goes until October 6Th 2012, the day before the north american release of black and white 2. if you want more information go to the black and white official site.**

**Thanks for all the support, it's been a month since I started this story and I think it's doing really well doing the considering I didn't think many people would like it. So Thanks again. I'm actually going to stop typing to upload now. : P**


	13. The First Rose

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Cilan's POV**

We had four days until exams were over. Cynthia was coming by today to check how we are coming along on our 'projects' as I called them. I had planned out the orderves and desserts. All I needed to do was come up with a main course because Cynthia told me that it was going to be dinner and a show rather than just a show and party; it was classy I guess.

I got up from my bed and changed into simple jeans and a white t-shirt with a light green sweater. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to make sure that the food I prepared yesterday was still in the fridge. Knowing the people in this dorm, I had to make sure it was still there.

I arrived in the kitchen and went to the fridge. I opened it up and noticed that half of each orderve was gone. _Damnit Ash! At least May didn't find them as well._ I let out a big sigh. There was a knock on the door and I went to go see who it was.

I opened the front door to see Cynthia there. I was a little shocked, I held up my wrist and looked at the watch I always had on my wrist. _Hmm, only 7:30, Cynthia said she wasn't coming until 9. Maybe she changed the time and didn't tell me. _"Hello Ms. Cynthia, what are you doing here so early?" I gestured to allow her into the room.

"Well I was taking a walk around campus so I decided to stop by early," she began to walk inside the dorm and look around. "Although I guess no one is up other than you."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "ya I had to make sure everything that I made was still there; thankfully it's only half gone because May didn't find it as well as Ash." Cynthia laughed at my roommates. "Would you like something to eat, I was about to start breakfast?"

She smiled cheerfully when invited for breakfast, "that would be very nice. Do you need help with anything?" I shook my head knowing that even if she did help I would feel she wouldn't do it right; not trying to offend her or anything; I'm just very serious about my cooking.

"It's okay, I've got everything covered." I gave her a thumbs-up, just to ensure her. "You can watch TV if you would like, the others will wake up to Ash or May screaming about food." Again, she laughed at the silliness of my roommates' obsession with food. I went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

_First things first, turn the oven on so it can keep the food warm. _By this time we had the same breakfast every morning; eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and home fries **(A/N: for those of you that don't know, home fries are cut up potatoes that are cooked in oil in a stove or pan. They usually have different spices on them). **Okay, Ash and May both eat four eggs, the other girls eat two eggs, and the others guys eat three eggs. Add two four Cynthia and three for me, _I need to make 33 eggs. This might be challenging. _ I got my frying pan and melted some butter before beginning to cook.

Once all the eggs were cooked and being kept warm in the oven I began to cook everything else on a few separate pans. The moment I started cooking the bacon I heard Ash yelling and running to the kitchen. "You're making bacon today too!" I swear he had the mind of a 5 year old sometimes.

"I've made bacon every day since the cafeteria has been closed. By the way you are a great alarm clock for the others." I continued making the food without turning around to talk. He looked confused until Misty came up behind him.

"You idiot, you woke me up!" she smacked him, I heard the skin contact. I turned around from the stove and saw ah rubbing his now red arm.

"Well sorry," he spoke quietly. I turned back to my cooking to make sure nothing would burn.

"Cynthia is here already, go to the living room and be with her well I finish breakfast." The two walked into the living room and began a conversation with Cynthia but I couldn't make any of it out. More footsteps were heard before I could hear Paul, Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Iris and Drew in the living room. _May must still be sleeping, Ash didn't yell loud enough to wake her._

Everything was finally cooked and I put everything on plates and began to bring them to the people in the living room. I placed May's on the counter, not wanting to disturb her sleep. Once everyone had their food, we began to eat and watch TV. We all finished and sat there watching TV, oblivious that Cynthia was about to speak. "Alright now that this excellent breakfast has been eaten, would you mind showing me what you completed as far as your songs go?" everyone nodded and got up to go get the music and lyrics. "Iris can you come down to the auditorium tonight at six to have your first lesson?" she nodded in response. "Cilan, you can give me the food prepared later at the staff meeting so that everyone can try it?" I nodded in agreement. It would be wonderful to see all the teachers' reactions to my food.

"I'll do my best to keep Ash and May don't eat It." she laughed at my comment again. The others came back into the room with the songs they had been working on. The guys handed Cynthia the songs then went to sit with their partner so Cynthia could talk to them if needed.

"Um Drew, where's May?" we looked at Leaf who had asked a good question because usually she's up by now. I turned to drew and so did a few others. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the couch.

Drew gave a smirk. "She's sleeping still; you'll know when she wakes up. Trust me." We shook off his confusing answer and turned back to Cynthia.

"Anyways...these songs are really good. You will need to have what you haven't done by New Years. Also, each band will be preforming a song on New Year's Eve as a celebration. There will be a Christmas and Valentines dance but you will not need to preform, but Cilan," my head perked up when she said my name. "Would you be able to make desserts for the dances?" I nodded. It was pretty simple I could make cookies and other Christmas desserts for the Christmas dance and I could make different desserts in hearts and flower shapes. "Great! Well thank you for you hospitality, I must be going to check on other students and how the exams are going." She stood up and walked over to the door. "Good bye" she waved to us.

"Bye," everyone but Paul called as she closed the door behind her. We all turned back to the table.

"Anybody up to play some President?" Dawn asked us and we all agreed. She went to get the cards well the rest of us cleaned up the dishes. Once Dawn returned, she dealt the cards and we began to play President.

"WHAT THE HELL! DREW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I flinched at the sudden scream through the dorm. It was May; I guess Drew was right when he said we would know when she was up. Drew laughed as he threw his hand on the coffee table and got up to walk over to May's room.

"Anybody know what that was about?" I asked the group but they all shrugged. _We'll find out later, May will be mad at him for a while._

**Drew's POV**

I have been waiting for May to wake up all morning. I knew she would freak out, so when I heard her yell I couldn't help but laugh. This was perfect payback. I stopped play cards and got up to head to May's room. Once I was there I opened her bedroom door. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped tank top that showed her midriff, and a pair of white booty shorts with a red strip down each side. _She must have changed because she wasn't wearing that last night. She looks she hot in it though, damn it Drew snap out of it! You did this last night too! Bad Drew bad! _

I noticed her with the red, thorn-less rose that I had left on her bed this morning when I woke up in her hand. The note I left for her under the rose in the other hand. I looked up to see her face; I instantly smirked and let out a chuckle. She was fuming, her eyes were no longer there beautiful sapphire blue but instead just filled with flames.

"YOU," May marched over to me. "What did you do last night?" I continued with my smirk, seems she read that note I left. And she read it perfectly. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face, and tell me what you did!" _time to begin phase four of my plan. _

"Whatever do you mean,_ May darling?_" emphasizing the name I thought would work best to piss her off. She growled at the new name given to her.

"The note; what did you do?" she gave a pause between words and was no longer yelling. She was still angry; you could hear it in her voice.

"I didn't do anything, so stop being mad." I replaced the smirk with a straight face doing my best not to laugh.

"Really, you re-read this note you left. What does it sound like to you?" still angry she pushed my note into my hand. I held up the note and read it just like I knew she would want me to do.

_March,_

_Thanks for the best night I could imagined last night. Appreciate it a bunch. And all this happens because you got a little scared, funny how things work out isn't it? _

_Anyways, I hope you could have enjoyed yourself as much as me. Although, I know you didn't, being fast asleep and not caring for me at all. I don't mind though, as long as what happened will always be remembered by me._

_Thank you, _

_Drew_

_PS enjoy the rose, I heard that they were your favourite. So I decided to get you a little something as a thank you, it just happened to be the first thing that came to mind._

I smirked as I read through the note I wrote. I knew she would take this the wrong way. "It was just a thank you."

"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!" she ran at me and tackled me to the floor. From the shock of hitting the ground my eyes stayed closed as she began to slap me. She was light enough that I could easily flip over, so I did just that. She squeaked when I pinned her to the ground.

I held her wrist above her head; I leaned down and had my head beside hers. "I didn't do anything, but I could if you want." I pulled my head back up to look at her face, flushed with red. _Perfect. _She began to squirm underneath me.

"G-get off me." Continuing to squirm in hopes to get out; I smirked at her idea. I knew this would happen. In these conditions, she's easy to read.

I held onto her tighter and put my knee on her stomach gently to stop her from squirming, "On one condition."

"w-what?" she looked on the verge of tears; _Damn I was not expecting this. Don't give in Drew; this may be your best shot. _

"You need to do something for me." The tears began to build in her eyes. _Stay strong, you have the shot right now._ "You need to," then it happened just as I was about to say it, the tears came from her eyes. The tears of her fear. _Just say it damn it!_ "You need to," I couldn't finish it, why couldn't I do this. I released May from my grasp and climbed off her. "Never mind" _freaking tears, just mess up my entire plan. _

May whipped the tears from her eyes. She began to look at me, I looked back at her and she had her freaking cute, confused face on. "Drew, what did you do last night, honestly?" on top of the face she acting all gentle now, with a sweet voice, like what you would talk to a child with.

I looked away from her face down to the ground. "I didn't do anything; it was just my way of getting back at you. The note I mean. I had it all planned out. But I did like last night because you were looked like a little kid curled up with Glaceon and Skitty. That's all I meant, I enjoyed that. I wouldn't do anything to you." I looked back up to her face, a touch of pink meaning she was blushing. _Maybe she actually likes me. _"Uh, May, your blushing." With that said her face turned from pink to red.

"Not my fault I blush when I get called cute." She crossed her arms in defense.

"But I never called you cute. I said you looked like a little kid."

"Implying I was cute."

"You aren't cute, you're far from cute." I wasn't lying; just twisting the truth. She wasn't cute; she was like a goddess in beauty.

_SMACK_!

"Asshole," she stood up from the floor where we were sitting as I rubbed the side of my head where she hit. _Why does she need to hit me so often, it hurts._

I stood up as well and made my way to the door. Once I opened it I remember that May still hadn't eaten breakfast. "By the way your breakfast has been sitting on the counter for a while. Cynthia already came by to get the songs."

"I missed breakfast?" I nodded slowly. "Move!" she bolted out of the room to the kitchen. Of course I was pushed out of the way and ended up slamming into a wall. Once I shook that off I headed back to the living room to hang out with everyone. May came in a minute later with no food. "That was good food, thanks Cilan." The mouths of everyone dropped.

"You finished already!?" dawn called out. May nodded and we all sweat dropped. How the hell could she eat so much so fast? May went to her bean bag chair to watch the TV that we were now watching instead of playing cards.

"I'm bored, let's go do something." Gary who was leaning on the arm rest of the couch suggested, actually it was more of a demand.

"Shut up, there's nothing to do." and there's Paul with his annoyance. I signed trying to ignore the two now arguing and watch TV but it didn't seem to be working.

"Gary, do as Paul says and shut up the TV can be interesting." Leaf gave him a glare. Gary signed and leaned back in the couch.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling in boredom.

"Wwwhhheecch" I turned to Ash confused, so did a few others. "What, it was a whip sound effect. You know wwwhhheeccchhh" this time he flicked his wrist with the sound he made. We laughed once I realized what he meant. Gary mumbled something to himself, probably about Ash's comment.

_Bing bong. "Attention students! Congratulations exams are now complete! In order to celebrate come on down to the west beach for a giant bonfire tonight! It all starts at six o'clock if you want to come. There'll be dancing talking around the bonfire and whatever else you can think of. This is open for all students, so we'll see you there tonight!" _the intercom sounded off. The room exchanged looks.

"Well I know what we're doing tonight." We all smiled aside from Paul who looked annoyed. Dawn had made an excellent point about going there tonight. _Another shot at May, here I come._

**Alright my poll is now closed and thanks to all that voted; there will be on chapter of each story being posted every month. If I feel like it I might even do more. **

**It's only a week into school and I'm already slightly behind in all my courses. Must get out of summer mode.**

**Imaginary cookies, if you know where I got the whip thing from!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review please! It'll keep me motivated and remind me to make sure I write the chapters. **


	14. The Beach Blast

Chapter 14

Sadly I do not own pokémon. These next few chapters are a **MAJOR **part in the story, just saying. Onwards to the story!

**Ash's POV**

We were just about ready to leave for the bon fire; well except Iris who was meeting us there because she had to teach a class. Since it was going to be cool out I threw on a pair of light blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red DC logo on it, a dark blue zip-up hoodie, and a pair of black flip flops so that my shoes wouldn`t fill with sand. Gary was wearing a pair of dark grey track pants, a purple long sleeve, and his pendent he had since we were kids. And to finish the look, a pair of purple Birkenstocks that he specially ordered of course. Drew was wearing practically the same thing as Gary without and a green long sleeve and Birkenstocks. Paul was wearing his usual Emo, Goth type look; consisting of black jeans, black flip flops, and a black hoodie with a skull on the back and hood up, hair covering his face.

The girls seemed to be taking a while; they know we need to leave at 5:45 because it takes 15 minutes to get to the beach. We had like a minute until we needed to leave. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Sorry we took so long, May can't find her jacket." Misty told us as she rolled her head in May's direction. May pouted.

"Have any of you seen it, the red leather jacket that Ruby had got for me for Christmas?" she was looking at us with pleading eyes, when I noticed that she was wearing a pair of jean capris, and a long white tank top, with a pair of red heeled flip flops.

"Wait, who's Ruby again?" I didn't really remember being told who he was, or even mention.

"My cousin, he's like my brother." She was giving me her 'you are an idiot' look. I swear everyone gives me the same look at least once a day. I wonder why. Drew went over to the kitchen... ooooh the kitchen, there's food there...mmmmmm food. Once he came back he threw the jacket in May's face. Shae pulled it off her face and gave Drew a hug, a bear hug to be exact. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

I swear there was a light pink hue to his face, "it's not that big of a deal you left it in the kitchen the other morning." May shrugged off is words before slipping on her jacket.

Dawn was fussing over her hair in the hall mirror when Paul dragged her away. "You're the one that wanted to go to this party so bad, so stop fixing your stupid appearance." Dawn was wearing a long sleeved pink and purple striped shirt with the strips on a bit of an angle, a pink mini skirt, and a pair of high pink boots. Her hair was tied up in a high but loose bun with her bangs swept to the side.

"I resent that! I do not look stupid!" Dawn threw our purple headed friend off her and marched off out the door. Purple, that reminds me off grapes...grapes go good in fruit salad. I miss my mom's fruit salad; I wonder if I could have her send me some.

_Smack! _

"Stop daydreaming about food! Let's go before Dawn gets lost." I hadn't really noticed Misty before, I don't know why because I always see her before everyone else. She was wearing one of those short sweater things, it was a light blue and underneath that she had a white shirt with a gold star in the center of it. She had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and flip flops to match her sweater like thing.

Misty dragged me out of the dorm even though I wanted to stay in the kitchen. Maybe there will be food at the beach. Realizing this, I bolted of in the direction we were headed with the others walking behind.

We finally hit the beach and I saw the big bonfire and a giant stack of bags of marshmallows. I started to run over when something held me back. I turned my head to see a hand on my wrist and connected to that hand was Misty, my face suddenly felt hot. "Give others a chance before you go and eat them all." I nodded my head agreeing.

Drew nudged May's stomach with his elbow. "That goes for you too September." May gave him a death glare and dawn and I couldn't help but laugh at the interaction between the two. They were now just making fun of each other.

Leaf and Gary had already disappeared somewhere being all couple like. Ever since they got together they had left the group a lot to do stuff on their own; it was weird Gary and I were practically always together other than we were on the start of our journeys. I felt like a part of me was missing; eh, I'll get used to it.

"Hey Ash, you wanna go walk around and talk to some people?" I looked over to see Misty walking backwards towards the bonfire.

"Sure," I caught up to her and she turned so she could see where she was going. We began to talk to some of our friends from our classes. I realized that I had left Drew, May, Dawn and Paul alone...they should be fine. I mean what could possibly go wrong.

**Paul's POV**

Damn it Ash, you just had to leave with red and leave me with the arguing grasshead and month, and a laughing Troublesome. I still can't figure out what is with this girl she's so carefree yet she has had one of the people that meant so much to her die. It's as if she completely forgot about it all the time unless it was brought up.

Once Dawn finally stopped laughing at Drew and May she spoke, "I'm going to get something to drink from the table. Anybody want anything?" I shook my head and the other two didn't stop fighting. She shrugged and left to get herself something to drink.

I grew tired of hearing fighting so I headed over to a platform that was on the beach. I sat down and leaned against one of the beams on it and put my hood up. I sat there for a few minutes until I was disturbed by some giggling. _That doesn't sound familiar._ I opened my eyes and looked from under the hood of my sweater and through my bangs to see three girls wearing less than Troublesome, if that was even possible, standing there. "What?" I growled; they giggled some more, Arceus were they annoying.

Through the giggles, the bleach blond with way too much makeup squealed and asked, "you're Paul of the guys' band right?" huh, I never realized how much we actually needed a name, damn we should think of one.

"Ya, so" they squealed more.

"Do you think that your band could play a song for the school?" another one with hot pink hair asked.

"No."

"But why?" the last girl, who had a bright blue colour for hair, whined.

"Don't want to. If you want it so bad, go ask someone else."

"But you are the most persuadable."

"How?"

"Cause you are the only one that needs attention from a girl. We can provide that." The blond again said, this time in a seductive tone. She climbed onto my lap facing me.

"Get. Off. Me." I told her clearly enough. If she didn't listen I was going to making her hate me.

"Not happening babe." And there is the not listening. I pushed her off me easy enough having heard a thud when she hit the ground I got up and began to walk away. "You're an asshole you know that!" I gave a two finger wave as I continued to walk away.

Once I finally found a spot away from everyone, I sat down in the sand and closed my eyes as I leaned against a palm tree. I head some footsteps then had sand thrown at me. I wiped it from my face and looked up to see my band. "Cynthia wants us to perform a song that could get the party started more. Let's go," Gary told me as I stood up.

"We're going to be playing one of my songs." Drew said as we began to walk in the direction of the school's party. Once we finally got to the stage which I was apparently sitting at earlier, we got up and set up our instruments.

I had my guitar there already and Gary had his bass. I'm hoping Cynthia had got them from Iris or something because Iris should be here by now, otherwise this will have me worried. Drew walked up to the microphone and tapped it to get the crowd's attention. Once all eyes were on us Drew spoke, "okay so we were asked to play a song to get everyone all riled up for the party now that exams are over. So we're going to play one of the songs I wrote about a very special girl I know." There were high pitched screams as he said that then flipped his hair, all the girls thinking it was for them. **(All to myself by Marianas Trench)**

_[Drew] I don't patronize, I realize__  
__I'm losing and this is my real life__  
__I'm half asleep and I'm wide awake__  
__This habit is always so hard to break_

_I don't wanna be the bad guy_

_Been blaming myself and I think you know why_

_I'm killing time and times killing you__  
__Every way that I do_

_Did you say please just follow me?__  
__I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else_

_I'm under the gun, you're like the only one__  
__I just can't decide what I'm running from__  
__This isn't what I wanted but__  
__I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut_

_It's not enough, it's never enough__  
__And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck__  
__Can't focus it but I try it over and over again_

_Did you say please just follow me?__  
__I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like __{2x} did you say please just follow me?__  
__I thought you wanted me 'cause I can't stay with someone else__  
__I try and suck it up, I just keep fucking up__  
__I want you all to myself__  
_

The crowd cheered and we put our instrument down and got off stage. We went up to the girls of our group and began to talk to them. It then occurred to me, Dawn wasn't with them. Come to think of it I hadn't seen her since she went to get a drink and that was almost an hour ago.

"Have any of you seen Troublesome?" I questioned out of the blue.

"She wasn't feeling well so Conway took her back to the dorm." Leaf told me. Took her back to the dorm she doesn't have a key. And she was feeling just fine; on top of that she wouldn't leave a party she wanted to be at even if she didn't feel good. And Conway...Damnit!

"What the hell?! She can't get into the dorm! Did you not think of this! How long ago did they leave?!" I grabbed Leaf by the shoulders and shook her. Gary pulled me off afraid I was going to hurt his girlfriend.

"They left right before you performed." Misty told me the sound of worry in her voice. I pushed past them and ran through the crowd of people pushing people to the ground on route towards the school. _Why am I so worried and stressed about this? I never care for anyone this much. What is going on in my mind? Ugh, this is so aggravating!_

I finally hit our dorm and opened the door. There was no one there. _I knew it, that bastard!_ I ran towards his dormitory; he would always tell Dawn his room in case she got 'lonely'. Once I finally reached the dorm, I could hear giggling and squeaks from the other side of the door. I tried to open the door, locked. I began to slam my shoulder into the door in order to break it open. It didn't budge. I continued to slam it. _The door needs to open; I can't have Conway doing anything to Dawn. But why am I thinking this way?_

Finally the door broke off the hinges. I regained my balance and looked into the room, no one was there. _ That was her giggle and squeak. What is going on?_ I heard the sound again and walked into the room following the sound. There on the coffee table was a tape recording of Dawn. And a note: _So you really do care about her. Well, you are going to need to try harder in order to find your precious troublesome girl. I'll enjoy the time I have with her, I'm sure she'll enjoy it too...You know who this is from so why bother signing._ "Damnit! Where is she?"

**I feel bad ending it here and I feel this chapter was kind of rushed too. I'm sorry. But I have been doing everything in order to be able to write this, I just keep running out of time. Sorry for the late upload I was going to try to make this for last weekend but again I had no time.**

**I'll be updating legends soon for those that are wondering, latest of next weekend.**


	15. A Mystery Yet To Be Solved

Chapter 15

**Okay, sorry for making this really late I had tons of homework and stuff lately. Anyways the new chapter of cute revenge is here!**

**Dawn's POV**

I barely remember anything that happened. I was at the beach party and the boys were just about to perform. Some dude was talking to me; I forget his name and then Conway interrupted which scared the guy off. I turned to avoid having to talk to the creep and then everything went black.

I awoke in a dark place hearing the sound of an evil type laughter, not like evil villain...maybe an evil chuckle, whatever it doesn't matter. My head is pounding and everything is a spinning blur. What is going on with me? Everything went black once again.

**Misty's POV**

We left the beach right after Paul ran off; we began to get worried for Dawn ever since he ran off without telling us what was going on. Mind you, none of us knew Conway other than him and Dawn. The girls and I were going to go find Paul but Drew said it was best if we didn't.

We arrived back to the dorm and I flopped down in my blue bean bag chair. If only there was something that we could do to help Dawn or even Paul. Everyone sat down in their respectful areas, "I don't see why Paul is so freaked out I mean Dawn is probably just in her room if she wasn't feeling good." How is this kid doing so well in school?

"If you think she's in her room then why don't you just go and check." Gary snapped. Leaf stood and went over to him to calm him down. I guess the stress is getting to the guys too. I mean this is so unlike Paul, he would never seem like the person to go and freak out over this. Maybe he likes...nah that is impossible.

Ash stood up to go check her room. You hear the door open then the rushing off footsteps back to the living room. "She's not in there!" Ash screamed at us. I seriously wish I had something to hit him with, I should look into that.

"No shit Sherlock!" Iris screamed. This is seriously going to be a rough night if we all keep screaming at each other.

The door then slammed open and there stood Paul. Although he was pissed and do I mean it. He never looked this angry before. I bet that he could kill someone with his hands here and now. Dear Arceus, please keep the boys' mouths shut.

"Fucking Conway!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut. I think it's going to break by the end of the year if this keeps up. He began to mumble something as he stomped his way into the hall where the bedrooms were. There was yet another slam. "I'm going to see what's up." Drew said as he stood up.

"Dawn is missing because of some dude no one knows! That's what's up! You stupid grasshead!" May shouted at him. The two began to argue like usual, actually louder than usual. That was until there was a smashing sound heard from the bedroom. We all looked at each other, May and Drew managed to stop fighting as well. Everyone had the same thought as we bolted towards to Paul's bedroom.

We got there immediately and Ash flung the door open. Surprisingly no one was there. Then another smashing was heard; from across the hall (?). We opened the door leading into Dawn's bedroom and saw Paul searching through her closet. I found the courage to speak since I knew none of the others would. "Um Paul, what are you doing looking through Dawn's things?"

He didn't look up to answer, he didn't even answer actually. He was focused on something and it was important. "Hey dude, come on we can help." Gary spoke as he went to put a hand on Paul shoulder. He stopped searching. And stood up as he turned around; the look on his face was way too worried and angry to be Paul even if Paul was an angry person 24/7.

"I'm looking for something that Dawn would love. Something that would remind her of a place she loved or something." He said calmly but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"um something she loves...I don't know her well enough for that." Ash said, Drew and Cilan agreed with him.

"You girls are her best friends. You know everything about her; what is something she loves?" Gary asked as all the eyes in the room fell towards us. _What does Dawn love most? There's a bunch, but what is the thing that means everything to her?_

"I know she loves pink," Iris said. "But that isn't much help since everyone knows that. Sorry." After Iris finished it hit me. The most important thing to her is her music. I needed to bring that up.

"She loves her music beyond belief!" Paul's eyes widened.

"Her dad; that's the reason she loves her music so much!" he exclaimed.

The boys all looked puzzled other than Paul. "What does her dad have to do with her music?" Cilan asked us.

Before any of us could say anything Paul spoke up, "He was a musician. He passed away from a crash his tour bus got in when she was younger. He was the one that taught her how to play music and when he passed she felt like that was the only way to stay connected to him."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Dawn never told anyone that story she got too emotional over it, she wouldn't tell Paul ever; at least I don't think she would.

"She told me when we were righting our song. Now I need you to tell me what her and her dad bonded over other than music." He had grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Ash pulled him off telling him to calm down and let me think.

"I don't know; I didn't know her dad that well. Whenever he wasn't on tour he and Dawn would spend time together making music." I told him before looking at May and Leaf whom I hoped had an idea.

"The same thing with me and the fact ive only known you for a few years." Leaf told us. My head turned to just May now; she had to have something she's been best friends with her since Kindergarten.

"I have an idea, Dawn told me about her and her Dad's 'special spot' where they went to in order to write songs together with no distractions." May held up her index finger as if she were pointing to something.

Paul pushed Ash off of him and grabbed May, "Where is it!"

**Dawn's POV**

A rooftop garden; I finally get my vision back and this is what I see. It brought calmness through me, being able to remember the times I had with my dad up on the one on my dad's recording studio. I haven't been in a garden like this in years not since dad passed away.

I stood up and slowly walked around observing the garden's flowers. "How did I get up here?" a sudden gust of wind blew my hair into my face. I pushed my hair back; _huh I swear I had pulled that back for the party. _ Then I saw it, him.

"Hello beautiful." This is just not good, not good at all.

**And I'm going to stop it there because I need to catch up with school work because I've been falling behind lately. I will try to get legends updated for Wednesday or Thursday.**


	16. Mystery Solved, Secret Opened

Chapter 16

**So I'm writing this instead of doing my science work but eh, it just for completion anyways doesn't matter. **

**I don't own pokémon **

**Normal POV**

He ran; ran as fast as he possibly could with people following behind. Their destination, the roof. The only problem was that they had no key to access it. Although that didn't stop them, they continued to run no matter how hard the stairs were, no matter how much they wanted to stop, they ran to save their friend.

"Paul, we can't keep this up!" a young brunette with a red headband on her head called out to the leader of the group.

"Then stop Red! I won't need you up there Dawn will!" He snapped back at her. He didn't look back; he had no intension to. _If I stop, that bastard could do anything to her! _He stumbled due to a sharp pain in his left calf. _Keep your mind on Dawn! Don't let a little pain go to your head Paul! _ Little did he know that little pain could get much worse any second. He pushed through it though; he swore he would save her from him. That guy that hit on her every day in class, the guy that always checks her out, the guy that always wants to get her in bed with him, the guy he absolutely despised.

The group reached the door to the rooftop, everyone dripping in sweat except for our ginger friend Misty. "Seriously, why are you not drenched in sweat like the rest of us?!" Gary asked as he attempted to fix his hair that un-spiked itself because of sweat.

"That was just a warm-up for me. When I trained for swimming we did Stairs for an hour once, and then ran 5km". Everyone except Paul (who was looking for a way to open the door) raised an eyebrow at her.

There was a sudden shriek everyone's attention turned to the door. "That was Dawn! Open up this Damn door!" Leaf Scream as she tried to ram the door down. Gary picked her up and pulled her away trying to calm her down a bit. Paul began to rub his temples in hopes of coming up with an idea.

"Misty do you have a bobby pin on you?" Paul asked her. Misty pulled a bobby pin from the back of her hair and handed it to him.

"I seriously don't think you can unlock a door with a bob-" she was stopped by the sound of a clicking. The clicking of a door unlocking; Paul gave her a sly smirk. "How did you do that!?" she asked well taking the bobby pin back from Paul.

"You have your hobbies and I have mine. It just so happens that I didn't grow up in the best part of Veilstone." He said as he tried to open up the door; it was still jammed.

"Everyone move out of the way. Paul you are good at handling doors, why don't you try that again." Drew said gesturing towards the space cleared for him. Paul, whom quickly caught on to Drew's idea, walked over to the empty path that was made. He turned and faced the door. Charging at the door and ramming it with his shoulder, it opened.

Paul not ready for the stop flew through the heavy doors opening; having the door close quickly behind him, the rest of the group could not get through. He looked around quickly for the blue haired girl, hen spotting her. She was pinned up against the wall by a kid with brown hair and a stupid green shirt in Paul's opinion. _Wait a second! This is supposed to be Conway! And that kid! I've seen him before! But where...the skate park! He was the kid that pushed me!_

Paul quickly rushed over in secrecy behind the kid hoping Dawn wouldn't change how she was acting. Luckily she didn't and Paul quickly grabbed his arms pulling them down and behind his back to where he was stuck. Dawn quickly got off the wall and realized who was there for her. In a quiet voice she said his name, although it was too quiet for him to hear. "Let me go damnit!" the boy in Paul's arms yelled as he squirmed, attempting to escape. But to no avail Paul was too strong for him.

"Not until you tell me where he is!" Paul yelled at the boy while throwing him to the round, pinning him there. The boy squirmed more. Dawn tapped Paul's shoulder causing him to look at her. She mouthed the words thanks you then whispered something in his ear. They switched positions now having Dawn pinning down the boy and Paul to look around a bit. "I can't believe that this was a friend of yours," Paul said to her before leaving to sneak around.

**With the others...**

"Arceus damn heavy door!" May yelled as she kicked the door leading to the roof. She grabbed her now throbbing foot and went to sit with the others who were slumped upon the staircase.

"I can't believe that after all this we are stuck out here unable to do anything," Iris sighed and put her head on Cilan's shoulder completely unaware that she did. "Gary could you try ramming it again?" she asked lifting her head to look at the no longer spiky haired brunette.

Giving her a look he replied, "I don't think so, my shoulder still hurts from the thirty times I already tried. Leafy could you please fix it?"

"How many times do I need to tell you, I am not a nurse!" she yelled from beside him.

"You should be, you would be a hot one," he purred in her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That shoulder will be the least of your problems if you keep up the whole, I have a girlfriend and you don't act." said Drew as he flipped his green locks.

"And if you don't stop the damn flipping of your hair, you will be in a lot worse condition then he would be." May said as she fixed her bandana on her head.

"Oh please, you know you find it irresistible," he smirked in reply and yet again flipped his hair. May stood up to get closer so that Drew was in hitting distance but Misty ordered her to sit back down.

"How about everyone stop these stupid fights and we go back to the dorm. We all know that Paul can handle this situation by himself." Everyone hated to admit it but Misty was right, Paul could do anything if he really wanted to and this was something that he did.

"I can make us something to eat and we can get Gary's shoulder checked by Nurse Joy too," Cilan suggested.

"We're in!" Ash and May yelled in unison as they now raced to the dorm.

"I'm in too," Iris said as her and Cilan began to make their way down to the dorm as well.

"We're in too," Gary said as him and Leaf stood up. "But I would prefer to be checked out alone with Nurse Leaf." He said in a seductive voice with a wink at Leaf, who just rolled her eyes and Began to walk downstairs with Misty.

She looked back at her boyfriend who was standing his with his hands in his pockets, "keep I up and you will never be able to have kids." She smirked before turning around to continue her walk down stairs.

"You know, you could be all handsy but would never accomplish what you set out to do; you would get a little preoccupied with something else." He said slyly before following the group down with Drew shaking his head.

**Back on the Roof...**

**Dawn's POV**

I can't believe that he could figure out where I was. Maybe there was more than just hate in that head in order to come and get me unlike the others. They seemed they should be here, maybe they were looking elsewhere.

"Dawn! Come on we are best friends!" he squirmed again. The boy who had been my best friend back when we were young, he had been working with Conway to get me on this roof.

"You aren't my best friend after what you have done to me! You left me in kindergarten when I found May as a friend, you hated me for that. Kenny, you got yourself into this position!" I screamed back at him. There was then a thud.

"You filthy bastard! You realize I will beat you to an ounce of life when I get my hands on you!" Paul? I turned quickly releasing the grip I had on Kenny to see Paul on the higher part of the roof and the reason I was up here on a few feet away from me.

Paul jumped off the higher part of the roof landing all ninja like in front of Conway. "You will be lucky if I don't murder you!" Okay now this is to extremes, Paul shouldn't be using violence for this situation; we can get him expelled or something. I got up and rushed over between the two. _Great this is a bit of a dangerous spot for me to be; between and angry Paul and a creepy Conway. No need to worry though right?_

"Move and let me do this Troublesome." Paul ordered. I wasn't going to listen, I shook my head. "Move. Now." He repeated in a harsh tone. I again shook my head. Although I guess this time he really wanted me to listen. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground out of the way, causing me to scrap my knees and forearms. I looked at my scraps and just my luck I was bleeding. "Now I can deal with this bastard." Conway jumped up and ran to the rooftop door.

Before Conway reached the door, it was slammed open. It was Cynthia, and this just became an interesting matter. "Paul Shinji! Put your fists down and get to my office now! Conway Kohei you go down as well! i don't want you two to have touched each other when I get down there! Dawn Berlitz, I want you to go see the nurse about those scraps. And you kid, I want you off my school grounds now!" She was beyond mad Paul and Conway did what they were told and headed to the office. Kenny left to go back to wherever he was staying I guess and I headed to nurse Joy.

"Oh hello Dawn, do you need something?" Joy asked as I walked into her office.

"Um ya," I lifted my arms to show my scraps. "Ms. Cynthia told me to come here, Paul was angry and I got in his way and he pushed me down." I explained to her what had happened because I knew she would.

"Oh yes, you were on the roof top because of something bad, care to explain what had happened to you? And before you ask, your roommate Gary was in here earlier with his shoulder." She told me as she retrieved something from the cabinet on the wall to help with the scraps.

I explained the situation to Joy when Cynthia called me to the office once I was taken care of. I guess she needed to hear my side of the story since I knew that Conway and Paul would tell theirs.

Once Nurse Joy sent me on my way, I thanked her and headed to Cynthia's office. It was rather large and had waiting chairs that currently had Paul in one and Conway in the other. I knocked on the door to enter the meeting part of the office and Cynthia had me come in.

"Now Dawn, Conway and Paul told me what happened. Judging from what both of them said this whole thing started with you. Could you please tell me your side of the story of why the four of you were on the roof, you were hurt, Paul was angered and Conway was running in fear?" I nodded. "Please don't leave out anything."

I started to explain my story right from the beginning with grave detail. Once I completed my side of the story I was excused to the waiting room with Conway and Paul. After about ten minutes of stressful waiting, Cynthia had come out of the room, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Now, I suppose that I could send both of you boys home for what you have done. Conway for doing what you have done to Dawn and Paul for resorting to violence although you could have just come to me. Although I will not send either of you home. Conway you are to report to detention every day next semester and I will be informing your father for what you have done. Paul I am letting you off the hook because you were angered by what Conway was doing to Dawn. Now I want Paul and Dawn to return to your dorm room, I feel your roommates will be wondering what happened to you." Paul and I stood up and walked out of the office in silence.

We were on our way back to the dorm and still neither of us had said a word. I decided it would be a good idea for me to say thank you from whatever Conway had planned. "Um, Paul."

"Hm"

"Thank you, for saving me from Conway"

"It's nothing."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save me. I mean I'm just that troublesome girl in your mind. So why would you do it?" we had both stopped at this point and were facing each other. I looked up to his face, the anger had disappeared and in its place was a hint of red.

"Because he could've done anything to you. Answer your question?"

"Yes, but now I have a new question. Why would you care?" Paul turned his head away in a hurry. I moved so that we were face to face again. I noticed that the red had gone into a deeper shade and covered his face. The Paul Shinji was blushing! I smiled at him, "Paul why is your face red?"

"No reason." He tried to walk away but I grabbed him and pulled him back. He let out a sigh.

"There has to be a reason, you are blushing, that doesn't happen." I waited for his answer, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. I sighed, "Paul why won't you tell me?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked I smiled and nodded my head quickly. Letting out a sigh he said, "Fine, but you asked for this." I was a bit confused by his statement because he said no reason why he blushed.

I quickly figured out what he meant though when he pushed me against the wall. His face began to get closer and before I could do anything his lips were pushed against mine. I could feel my face go red. Once I realized what this meant I was filled with glee; Paul liked me. I hadn't told anyone, not even May, but over the months we've been living with the guys and iris I've developed feeling for Paul and the feeling is mutual. I let my relaxed and enjoyed the remainder of this moment until Paul pulled away.

His face was red, a deep red. He looked at the ground and his bangs covered his face. "You know you shouldn't be embarrassed for liking someone Paul." I tried to cheer him up but it wasn't working he stayed in the same position. "Paul, look at me," his face lifted still red but emotionless. I threw my arms around him and stood on my tiptoes. I whispered in his ear, "I like you too." Instantly I felt his arms wrap around me.

"There's one thing though." He told me without letting me go. I looked up at his face. "We can't date, I'm the 'emo-freak' and you are the 'peppy cheerleader' you'll get hassled about it and you won't like it. I can put up with stuff like it but I don't think that I could take my brother." My mood dropped a bit but it came to me.

"What if no one knows about us?" He gave me a look demanding to explain myself. "Like we go out and have a relationship type thing but tell no one. That way no one could hassle us we would just need to be careful is all." He nodded in agreement to my plan. "Now we should get back the girls are probably freaking out about me." Again he nodded and let go of me before we began to walk back to the room

**I'm going to stop it there, if you haven't read my other story Legends, you should. Well no you don't have to but it would be nice**** oh and in Legends I'm doing responses to reviews but I don't think I will for this one because I don't want to, sorry. Also I am giving the best review ever must go to ****awesomenesshasar****. I mean seriously that review made my day thank you **** I think that is all for now, have a good December.**

**Review please and you get gingerbread since it's the holidays **

**-SL**


	17. Let the Battle Commence

Chapter 17

**Trying to get this up earlier than I have been lately since I don't have anything to do and it is still break. There is a important message in the author's note at the end of the chapter if you could please look over it! I give to you now chapter 17 of Cute Revenge.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Drew are we going to do this or not?" the raven haired boy whispered in darkness to his bright green haired friend and band mate Drew. Drew placed his index finger on his lips to single silence.

In a very quiet whisper he replied, "We just need to wait for Gary and Paul with everything." The 5 boys of dorm M-26 were planning a little _surprise_ for each of the girls; Drew and Ash's idea. The boys managed to get Cilan to join in with them as well.

It was just after midnight and all the girls were in their rooms asleep. The boys took this time to set each individual prank up. Currently Ash, Drew and Cilan were going over each of the plans while Gary and Paul went to get the equipment they had purchased and hid on campus earlier that day.

"We might have a slight problem with Dawn's," Cilan said while going over the blueprint of their dorm room and the idea of Dawn's prank for Paul to pull. Drew and Ash looked over at Cilan as he placed the blue print in front of himself. Cilan pointed at an area of Dawn's room. "Right here, this is the only place that we could set part up but the dresser is there. We will need to re arrange the whole thing"

Drew turned his head slightly to get a better view of the blue print. "What are you talking; about that's May's room. I know the layout since I'm in there enough." Both Ash and Cilan gave him a smirk and Drew's face reddened. "Not like that!" he yelled still in a whisper. "I mean working on the song we have to make!"

"Sure Drew, but that has to be Dawn's room I know it is." Cilan crossed his arms. And continued to smirk at drew.

"No it is May's room," Drew argued. The two cousins continued their antics until Ash cut in.

"Actually that is my room. You are reading the blue prints wrong." Drew and Cilan looked at the dense friend and tilted their heads in confusion. The girls' rooms are on the left the boys' rooms are on the right. And that is the closest door to the living room is mine or Misty's and since it is on the right it is mine." Drew and Cilan face palmed as they realized their mistake. Ash was the only one of the 3 to remember the order of the rooms from the living room to the end of the hall went Misty/Ash, May/Drew, Leaf/Gary, Iris/Cilan, and Dawn/Paul.

The front door of the dorm opened and Gary and Paul walked in with things in their hands. Paul closed the door with his foot since he had no hands and they all were hoping that it didn't wake any of the girls up. "We got everything. Will all the plans work?" Gary asked as he walked over to but the things he had in his hands on the couch. Paul put everything he had on the couch then sat in his usual black leather chair.

"Ya it should all go as planned. If not we are so screwed." Cilan stated to answer Gary's question. His pushed his green locks out of his eyes and looked at the supplies on the couch. "Think we got too much?" he asked the other guys.

Paul grinned devilishly, "no way. This is going in our prank history. You got you phones ready to film it?"

Each of them pulled out their phones which they were hiding in the girls rooms to film the prank. They decided not to go with actual cameras because the figured that the girls would notice them too easily. "This might even beat the graduation prank." Everyone but Cilan snickered in memory of the greatest prank they had pulled.

"Nothing could beat that prank Gare." Ash stated. "That was history and it was amazing. The teacher and girls were pissed."

"Ya but all the guys gave us props, we are legends of that school now." Drew laughed. "It was the best prank the school had seen, took them week to figure out how we pulled it off." They continued their laughing and Cilan was still confused until he remembered Drew telling him about his little prank at the end of 8th grade. It was an amazing prank with everything you could think of going wrong with the graduation.

* * *

Around 1 o'clock the boys finally got to work on setting up the series of trip wires and gadgets in each of the girls' rooms for each prank. Each prank was similar except a little different along the lines of materials used.

Once finished they set up the phone in a top corner of the room they were in (which was the room across the hall from their bed room). The phone was placed so that it could film the entire room and get every piece of the prank. As well the boys had a start time for when the cameras would turn on and start filming. Right after the set-up of the phones the boys headed across the hall and crawled into their beds at a quarter after 3 in the morning.

* * *

The sun arose the next morning with frost covered city. It was just past eight o'clock; the time everyone wakes up on a Sunday morning. The boys had woke up not worrying about changing and just headed to the living room where they were doing their normal Sunday morning routines. Drew and Gary were playing Xbox360, Cilan was reading a book, Ash was petting Pikachu and watching Gary and Drew play, and Paul was coming up with rhythms on his guitar.

"So what time should the girls discover what is happening." Cilan asked, directing the question towards Ash who looked away from the TV the moment Cilan began to speak.

"It should be at about 8:15ish," Ash said before taking his phone out of his pocket and looking at the now lit up screen. "So right about," there were multiple high-pitched screams coming from the hall of bedrooms in the dorm room. "Now," he finished his sentence that was cut off by the screams of the girls.

The guys began to laugh their asses off as Ash finished his sentence. "Oh just wait for the second round!" Gary managed to say through his laughter, referring to the bucket that would dump on each of the girls as they opened their bed room doors. Just then another 5 screams were heard followed by the sound of 5 doors slamming shut.

The girls made their way to the living room. Ash and Gary were laughing their full heads off as Cilan and Drew were trying to hold in their laughter but failing miserably. Paul was still chuckling from the screams as he had not looked at the girls yet but instead was putting his guitar on the stand in the living room. He then turned and joined the boys of the dorm in a full fit of laughs.

Through the prank the boys had set a trap so the moment that the girls' alarms went off (which the boys had set for 8:15) the girls turning them off would cause multiple movements throughout the room and then dump down a bucket of ice water onto the girls in their beds. The second round that had been referred to by Gary, was a simple trip wire that when the girls opened their doors to walk out another bucket would dump down on them. Each of the boys dumped something different on them. Misty had o bunch of sparkles, sequences and bright pink feathers that would stick to her, May had a bunch of mud, Leaf had multiple pieces of garbage and candy wrappers, Iris had different types of oil and Dawn had a black paint and grease mixture.

The girls were furious, and leaf stepped forward sopping wet and covered in garbage. "Oh Gary, come here and let me hug my dear boyfriend." She said sweetly as she approached Gary with her arms open wide. Upon seeing this Gary rushed away from her and to the front door. He approached the door, quickly opening it to run out but was blocked by a figure he ran into.

Gary looked up to see a man that looked to be in his late 30's. the man a friendly look to him but currently looked angry, scratch that; he looked about ready to kill whatever got in his way...so had the usual Paul look going. He had navy blue hair that looked almost black and a stern look on his face, he worn a maroon coloured sweater that had a black zipper in the center that was done up to his collarbone. As well he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots.

Noticing a woman behind him Gary was in shock. She had light brown, wavy hair pulled into two high pigtails. She wore a orange tank top with a white cardigan overtop. As well she wore an orange skirt that was a few shades darker than her shirt that fell to her knees with a pair of white flip flops. With her was Cynthia in her usual black shirt and pants. Although she looked depressed today and was shaking her head that was currently looking towards that ground.

All the head in the room were now turned towards the three adults situated outside the door. There was a sudden gasp as May recognized who it was. The sudden gasp triggered the teens' heads to turn towards her. Drew saw the worry and freight in her eyes. The questioning to who it was did not last long.

"M-mom, d-dad," May managed to get out through what the fear that had taken over her body. She was afraid this would happen, she knew what came next, and the current state in which she was in would not help the argument to continue to attend Sunnyshore School of the Arts.

* * *

**And Cut! The suspense is back into play! I know you may hate me for this but it helps May right now. Please don't hate me you all should have seen this coming in my defense. Plus since I have nothing to do I might update again this month because I am updating on the first day of the year. **

**So now you may be asking what will happen to May? Will the girls save her or will a certain green haired, arrogant, well-mannered boy save her? What will happen to the band if May has to leave?! All these questions and more will be answered next time! So stay tuned**

**Also I need help with coming up with band names for the two groups. If you know a good name for either one of the bands PLEASE review with the name saying for which band or PM me. I will choose the ones I like and make a poll out of it. I have a couple ideas I got from my friends at school. Please help me **

**Throughout writing the paragraph above I decided that if I get 10 reviews or more I will update again before then end of January. I mean ten isn't that many is it?**

**Remember review for another January chapter!**

**-SL**


	18. Opportunity

Chapter 18

**Here we are as promised! Another chapter of Cute Revenge, since you reviewed and I left you with a major cliff hanger, you welcome for that. So thank you to all that have reviewed left names for the band and voted for the name of the girls' band! Cookies for all well reading this! *throws cookies in air* just don't make a mess on those keyboards. If you haven't checked the results for the poll there is no worry the name of the band is at the end of the chapter it actually determined the whole second end of the chapter and the next part of the story. Yes it is that important. So I won't hold you back anymore.**

**You may begin reading the next chapter!**

**May's POV**

"m-mom, d-dad," I couldn't believe it. My parents were standing in the doorway of my dorm which I'm not supposed to be in. Seeing the room I'm not supposed to be living in. Seeing the boys that I am not supposed to be living with. And worst of all, the giant mess on me because of the guys' stupid prank! This is where my whole life just gets complicated...actually, scratch that. This is where my whole life gets ruined...ya that's a better word for it.

My dad didn't say a thing; he just looked at me with his strict look. My mom looked at me with disappointment and Cynthia looked at all of us with sad eyes. I knew what this meant, I didn't want to know, but I knew. This would be the end of my life here at the school. And if this was my last time here, the girls would be gone too. All our hopes just crushed like that. All because I had to go against my parents and come to this school.

"Where is your room?" I snapped out of my thoughts of depression and looked at my dad who had actually broken the silence. I sighed and pointed at the hall where all the bedrooms were, as well as the mess from the pranks.

"Second door on the left." I dropped my head as he headed towards my bedroom, my mother following right behind him. Cynthia on the other hand walked up to me. She didn't say a word but gave me a reassuring look before turning to all of the others.

"I think that it would be best if you girls had showers then left the dorm for a bit with the boys. We will try to sort this out in the meantime. So quick shower, and then leave. You can talk to May once you get back and we now what will be going on." everyone was quick to agree. They all left to their rooms to make themselves presentable for going outside. I on the other hand went with Cynthia to my room.

I walked in behind Cynthia to see my mother blocking the electric keyboard from my dad. _Great, trying to break everything, a typical dad move when he is angry._ I looked around to see the things taken off my dresser and my desk. I saw them all on the bed beside my red suitcase. Yup, that's just like dad to try and keep me away from what I want to do.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Maple, I think that it would be best if you spoke to May about this before doing anything serious." Cynthia spoke in a calm voice, clearly trying to reason with them...well actually it seemed mostly like my dad; my mom looked to be defending me...sort of.

"May, sit down." My dad said sternly, he gestured at the bed that was sopping wet because of the ice water that was dumped on me this morning. I was about to walk over then I realized, well he can't get mad at me anymore.

"I would rather not, it's wet. The guys pulled a prank on us last night got water dumped on us and it made the bed really wet. So, um, I'll sit on the chair." I walked over to the desk and sat down in the spinning chair turning around to face my parents and Cynthia.

"I'm disappointed in you. I told you I didn't want you to come here and you disobeyed my orders. All of you, your aunt, uncle, Ruby, and especially you. You were supposed to run the gym for me once I retire, now I'm not even letting you do that. You mother wanted you to be a model, that is no longer happening now either." My dad looked at the ground. He couldn't even look at me now, seriously it's not like I did something horrible I mean I just...wait that's a good point to bring up.

"Now honey, I never agreed to not letting her be a model. I still have hope for her and just for this she shouldn't keep her beauty locked away." My mother stood next to him looking at him with a serious look now. And of course, there is me with the slight amount of blush on my face.

My dad opened his mouth to speak again, but I stood up from the seat. I got a look from my parents that told me to sit back down, but Cynthia had a slight smile that only I could see. "First thing is first, mom I don't see that beauty right now, I mean I'm covered in mud, thanks to Drew most likely. Second I don't know how many times I have told you this but I don't want to be a gym leader, Max on the other hand can't wait until you retire because it's his dream. Third, by coming here I didn't do anything wrong really. I mean you left me with auntie and Uncle Ben. They wanted me to come here, I wanted to come here. Only the best get in and your career can just take off!" I said the last part enthusiastically, remembering the first time the girls and I watched the video about the school on ChatBox. "All I did was follow my heart, the thing that everyone does to get to follow their dreams." Oh I own this little speech. "Dad it was your dream to be a gym leader and mom it was your dream to become a model. You both followed your hearts why won't you let me follow mine?" if they said they were taking me home still, I don't know what was going through their minds.

"May sweetie, we understand that," my mom said sweetly as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Well at least I do, it's just that you did disobey our orders, and you need to be punished somehow. And well, taking you home is the only way."

"But that is affecting the rest of the band as well!" I shrieked, they didn't understand taking me away broke apart the band meaning we couldn't continue unless we are together.

"that is true, if you take May out of school the other girls would have to leave too, they made it as a band and it wouldn't be right letting them stay if they weren't a band." Cynthia spoke as she stepped forwards.

Upon hearing that my parents looked at each other, it looked as though they were reading each other's minds. Mind you they probably were because they know each other so well; I mean they have been married for like what 21 years. "We will need to reconsider it then. It is still very likely that you are coming home though May." My father told me with his serious tone still.

Cynthia's face lit up, "since next week is Christmas break how about you stay here and think about it. There is a spare room available by my office and if you feel that you still need to take May home you take her home when everyone would be going home anyways." Wow, she is a genius. This gives us one last performance here if everything goes south.

"Thank you Ms. Cynthia, that is fair enough. We will accept your offer; we can give May one week to try to prove she should stay here." My dad told her, calmed down now. Cynthia nodded an okay at him then I realized something, my aunt and uncle have been covering for me this whole time.

"Wait mom, dad, how did you even find out that I was here?" I asked them, my mom giggled a bit.

"Max saw a video on ChatBox, is it? but it was a video of you girls preforming, he thought that it was just something from in town but your father and I couldn't tell where it was then we read the title of the videos title and it had the schools name on there." My mother told me in her sweet voice making a few giggles here and there. Of course someone would put our performance online.

"Oh, I see, I should probably get all of this mud off me now and then go kill Drew for doing this. You should go tell Max that you'll be staying here for the week I suppose." The adults in my room nodded and left the room. I decided to put everything back on my dresser and desk first, before my shower.

As I was putting everything back where it belonged I noticed that I had a collection of roses that were on my dresser I guess...they weren't there last night when I had gone to bed. I took a closer look at them and saw a note attached to the bow that held the bunch of roses together. _Got 'cha – DH._ Oh I am so going to kill him once I get out of the shower.

**Meanwhile with the others  
Leaf's POV**

After a half hour in the shower getting all this damn garbage off of me, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped out of my bathroom and noticed someone about to leave my room. _There is only one person with hair that spiked._ "Gary!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly knowing he'd been caught. "What are you doing?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and wasn't answering me. I gave him a stern look and he looked a bit nervous, "heh, I was just getting my phone I forgot it in here last night." He started slowly backing away and out of my door, as if he was trying to escape something.

Once he was out the door and had closed the door behind him I realized; he wasn't in my room last night hanging out. God damn idiot forgot it well setting up the stupid prank. I shook the thought of how stupid my boyfriend could be and got dressed to get out of the dorm like Cynthia told us to do. I threw on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a white of the shoulder shirt that said 'go green' in leaves. Heh, Leaf Green wearing a green shirt with leaves...it's kinda funny when you think about it...I guess. I slid on my brown Uggs, grabbing my brown shoulder bag and black leather jacket as I walked out my bed room door.

In the living room were the guys and Misty; Iris and Dawn must still be getting the oil and paint out of their hair. The guys were dressed pretty casual, all wearing jeans, a pair of skate shoes or high tops. The only big difference in their outfits was the jackets. Ash had on a blue vest over a heavy white sweater, Drew wore a black leather jacket with a purple strip across the chest, Paul had on his favourite heavy sweater, black with a skull print on the back. Gary had a simple, short, black trench coat. And Cilan had on the thickest possible white winter coat, along with a white hat atop his head. it was quite funny to see him like that, he hated the cold and we all knew it, every time he would come in the dorm after being outside we heard him saying how much he hated the cold for a good hour.

Misty stood up; she had on a baby blue sweater and white vest, with fingerless gloves that had a little fake fur around her knuckles. She had on light blue skinny jeans and a pair of cream colored boots that were folded over to have the fluffy part showing. "I still can't get all of this stupid glitter out of my hair, I looked closer at her hair tied into her usual side ponytail and saw the glitter and sequences still in her hair. _Damn, Ash did a good job at getting that to stay in. well it is was most likely Ash at least._

I was about to respond when three adults emerged from May's room. I thought it was best to stay silent. "She has one week to prove herself to stay here." Her dad told us as they left the room. I have never seen him so strict before, this really must have ticked him off. May will tell us what happened later on I guess. Just after May's parents and Cynthia left the dorm Dawn and Iris came out of their rooms, wearing almost the same thing as Misty, except without the fingerless gloves and fluffy boots. Iris had a pale pink sweater and cream coloured vest, which was the same colour of the ankle boots she wore. And Dawn wore a bright pink sweater with a purple vest and hot pink, heeled boots that went to her mid-calf.

We were just about to leave when Drew stopped walking causing the rest of us to not be able to get out the door. He felt his pockets and then turned around, "I forgot my phone I'll catch up to you guys at the café." Yup, the café best in town, our destination since May might need time to figure some stuff out alone and it is the perfect day to go there. We left as Drew headed back to his room to get his phone.

**Drew's POV**

I am such an idiot! How do I manage to forget that my phone was filming the prank this morning? I told the others I forgot my phone and headed towards May's bedroom. I pushed my head up against the door to see if I could hear her. All I heard was the shower, perfect, I opened the door slowly and went to the corner to grab my phone. I stood up on the desk's chair and reached towards the shelf in the top corner of the room. Ahah, my phone, I picked it up and stepped off the chair.

Once I stepped down I heard the shower turn off. I quickly made my way to the door closing it quietly so May couldn't hear it. I looked at the video and watched it as I left the dorm...the video was still recoding May's room as her parents talked to her. This might just help us keep her here. I put my phone in my pocket and ran to the café so I could show the video to my roommates. The chance this video can help is shining light on this situation. That light is our hope for May to stay here, we can only hope that light is an angel's light.

**Well if you haven't guessed or checked the results of the poll Angel's Light won the name for the girls' band! Which pretty much set the last half the chapter up so thank you to those who voted.**

**Review please. And I will see you next time I update! **


	19. Preparing the Plan

Chapter 19

**Hola there everybody! How's life going, I know what you are all thinking "YA AN UPDATE". Yes that's right I am updating this story I actually am typing this out on a meet weekend and you are all lucky I didn't make finals or else this wouldn't have been updated until like next week :P **

**By the way, thank you to all that have reviewed I mean seriously 100 reviews! I was not expecting the story to get this popular when I started **** any ways here is the newest edition to Cute Revenge. **

**CHAPTER 19 TAKE 1. ACTION!**

**Normal POV**

The group of friends sat at their table in the café awaiting their orders to be ready. The group was not quite complete though, missing their short haired brunette and arrogant 'grasshead' as he was often referred to. The girls were making small talk and the guys, well they sat their listening to girls talk about hot celebrities, outfits, boys, who's dating who and more girl stuff that Misty was not into.

"I can't take it anymore!" Misty shouted as she stood up slamming her hands on the table. The sudden outburst caused everyone in the quiet café to stare at her. She scratched the back of her head ignoring the giggles that her band mates were very poorly trying to hide. "Heh, sorry about that. Just go back to your normal lives, ignore me." Sitting back down slowly, she slammed her head on the table.

"Smooth one Red." Misty glared and Gary for his comment. Gary raised his hands in surrender and let out a sigh. "I agree with you though, all of this girl talk is driving me insane. Can we please talk about something different?"

"Fine," Dawn said pausing for a minute, tapping her index finger on her chin. "I know," she stopped tapping her finger and crossed her arms leaning them on the table, "we need to figure out a way to get May to be allowed to stay."

"You missing a key thing though Troublesome. You have no idea why her parents don't want her here; if we knew that it'd be easy." Paul said looking up revealing his face from under his mop of hair and hood for the first time since they had arrived. Upon hearing this Dawn pouted.

"Well I somewhat know, remember the first day we were here and May said that it was awesome because she was away from her parents?" Leaf sat up from her slouch in the chair. They all gave some sort of yes before she continued, "well she said she would tell us why later and she did tell us girls except, I was the only one fully awake."

"Oh I remember that too," Iris face lit up. "Wasn't it something along the lines of following in their footsteps?" Leaf nodded.

"There problem solved! Let's celebrate with cake!" Ash beamed with glee, a smile plastered onto his face. Paul lifted his hand and positioned it behind Ash's head before smacking him causing Ash's head to go slamming into the table. "Ow."

"The problem isn't solved. I mean we sti-" Leaf was cut off by the sound of doors slamming open and the bells chiming on the door meaning it has been opened. All heads turned to the doors where the grasshead they were missing not long ago stood, okay stood crouched over panting and completely out of breath.

Drew walked, hunched over still trying to catch his breath, to the table where his roommates sat. He pulled up a chair and collapsed in it. Flipping his hair out of his face he held up his black Samsung Galaxy SIII between his index and middle fingers and thumb. Everyone looked at him confused. He selected the video of his prank and gave it to Leaf, who was in the middle of everyone seated. "Watch it." the group of friends gathered around Leaf still confused as to what was going on.

As the video played through, there were snickers coming from the boys, which earned them glares from the girls. Finally they reach the part where May was talking to her parents. "Hey this is what we wer-" Ash was shushed by the others.

Once the video finished they all sat back down at their seats. Their waitress had returned with their large order, giving the boys a flirtious smile hoping to get something out of. With no avail she left giving glares at the girls whom she obviously thought were their girlfriends. Each of them now sipping on a hot drink except for Drew, who ordered a green tea, and discussing how to get May's parents to allow her to stay.

As they were talking, a phone started chiming.

_By every sigh and scream we make__  
__All the feelings that I get__  
__But I still don't miss you yet__  
__Only when I stop to think about it__  
__I hate everything about you_

Drew picked up his phone quickly and answered it. "Hello...um ya...we're at the café...we were told to leave the room remember...okay" the waitress that had delivered the drinks earlier returned with Drew's drink and placed it on the table, Drew mouthed a thanks and winked at her, causing her to blush before walking away. "Uh ya give us like 10 minutes and we should be back...alright see ya." He hung up the call and looked up at the others after putting the phone back in his coat pocket.

"It was May wasn't it?" Drew gave Dawn a confused look to as how she knew.

"Uh ya...how did you, never mind. She wants us to head back to the room." Everyone nodded and stood up putting their coats back on and grabbing their drinks. Gary went up to pay and the others waited at the door.

"Dude if you're going to make everyone have a ring tone you might want to think about changing Mays so that not everyone knows how much you love her." Paul joked, patting Drew on the back. Drew flushed and Cilan came up and put and arm around his cousin.

"Aaaawww, is my wittwe cousin in wove?" he said in an attempt cute voice, causing Drew to grow even redder.

Drew shook off Cilan's arm and swatted Paul's arm away. "I don't love her and I don't understand why you would think that!"

Cilan laughed at his cousins antics and Paul just smirked putting his hood back up to cover the top half of his face. Gary returned after paying for the drinks giving everyone back their change (they gave him money to pay before he went to pay).

They returned to the room to see May sitting in her beanbag chair and eating a bowl of noodles. She was watching a contest from the Johto region, which Dawn went and watched with her immediately. "How was the café?" She asked the group as they hung their jackets in the closet by the door.

"Interesting, we thought of a plan to get you to stay." Misty said as she kicked off her shoes. Heading over to her beanbag chair, unamused to as what they were watching.

May swallowed the noodles she had just put in her mouth before responding, "but my parents need to approve of me staying otherwise I'm screwed so are you girls."

Gary smirked, "Oh we know. We planned this completely, just like our pranks this morning." May smiled although she was not happy about the reminder of the pranks that the guys had pulled on them this morning; let's say that is not the preferred way to wake up in the morning, especially to those that are not morning people.

"Alright," May sat up placing her now empty bowl on the coffee table. "What's the plan?"

The week was going according to plan; May's parents had talked to her teachers to see how she was doing, check. The girls had written a new song, check. The lighting and sound was being tested for the performance on Friday night, check. There was just one last thing they needed to prove to May's parents; this was the tough one.

"Okay how are we supposed to pull this one off, I mean there is no one that my parents will like enough to listen to, let alone compromise with!" May yelled as the girls headed into the stands after practicing their new song in the auditorium. The boys came in, making a very dramatic entrance, just as she said this.

"Fear not we have a solution! Because we are...Damnit! We still need a band name!" Gary said as he stood center stage with a bright light shining on him. Paul came up pushing him off balance from his stance.

"I know we don't genius, which is why I have been saying it for the last month." Paul said as Gary regained his balance and tried to continue his pose which just wasn't working anymore after the stumble. Paul hopped off the stage, landing in front of Dawn.

"Oh my Arceus! That is another thing that we need!" Dawn screamed once she realized they need a name to seem more 'professional'. "How do we forget that?"

"Damn, what could we use?" Misty asked standing up and stretching after sitting down on the cushioned seat.

Now Drew hopped off of the stage, "I have actually been thinking about that, well it is just an idea I thought of once I knew what we needed to keep Airhead over there here." He paused for a minute after earning a glare from May. "I was thinking maybe Angel's Light." Dawn's face was priceless, she loved the name by the expression she had.

"We I was actually thinking about it too, and had the idea of having a flower in the name." Leaf said with a cute smile, "Although I do like the name."

"You would like flowers to be in the name now wouldn't you Ms. Leaf." Said Drew with a smirk. There were chuckles coming from everyone but Ash and Leaf.

"I don't get it..." Ash stated, obviously having no idea with what was going on. Leaf explained the joke to him and he laughed.

"So who agrees on the name Angel's Light for the band?" May asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Then it is settled, we have a name!" the girls squealed for a moment before re-entering reality. "We should go get ready for tonight, and leave you boy's to practice your own song." The girls waved good bye to the boys before heading out the door of the auditorium.

On their way back to the dorm, the girls saw May's parents, who were walking over to them. "Hey girls," Caroline said with a cheerful smile. "Are you preforming tonight?"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Maple." The girls other than May beamed, May stayed quiet for a moment.

"Hey mom, dad, ya we are preforming, we just finished rehearsing now we're going to go get ready." Leaf, Misty and Dawn were slowly walking ahead still facing May. May was slowly walking with them now too, trying to escape her parents before the performance.

"Alright, we will see you after the show then." Norman said trying to drag his wife away from the girls, clearly seeing they need to go get ready and don't have time to talk.

"Bye," they all said in unison as the waved and started running towards their dorm room.

**Drew's POV**

Okay, Drew you can do this. We have finished practicing for tonight and you already know what outfit you are going to wear. Now this is just a matter of getting the courage to do this. I mean you told the guys you were just going to check what time we should be going on from Cynthia, and you do need to do that it is just a matter of going to the room close by in hope that this works.

I had already got the time we were preforming; around 8:45 and the girls or as I should now call them Angel's Light are preforming after us. But enough about performances, I need to talk to May's parents, and this is important.

I had arrived at their door for the room they were staying in and leaving tomorrow morning. I knocked a few times and instantly froze, _oh no, now what, I don't remember what to say at all! This could be bad. _ My thoughts of panic were interrupted by May's mom opening the door. "Hi Drew sweetie, shouldn't you be getting ready?" damn she is sweet.

"Um actually I was hoping that I could talk to you and Mr. Maple." I said calmly even though I am freaking out inside.

"Of course sweetheart," she gestured for me to enter the room. I entered and sat down where she told me to. "Norman dear, come to the living room." She called for her husband, _just breath Drew, just in and out. It'll be fine._

"Um was it Paul?" Norman asked as he came out. I stood up acknowledging him. I stuck out my hand in which he took. He had quite the grip actually.

As we were shaking hands I thought I should introduce myself since he thought I was Paul. "Actually, Andrew Hayden, Drew for short." He nodded now that he knew who I was. He let go .of my hand and we sat down

"So what do you need Drew?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about May and letting her stay here."

"Okay, continue."

"Well we have been living in the same room for half a year now, and I um guess, I um," Damnit I'm ruining this for myself!

"AAAAWWWWWW, you like my little Maybelle!" her mom squealed with excitement, _well at least her mom likes you._

"Is that true Andrew?" Norman asked in his stern voice like he did when he first arrived here on Sunday. I nodded my head slowly; I could feel my whole face on fire. "Well tell me about this then, what do you like about her?"

I swallowed my salvia trying to wet my throat to speak. "I don't quite know, she's fun to tease and her smile is genuine. And her laugh, personality, how she seems to like to kill me." The last one earned a chuckle from both parents. "And I was just wondering if you could let her stay so that I actually have a chance with her because every time I try to ask her, something just gets in the way."

I looked up at Caroline who was smiling so big I didn't think it was humanly possible, and then at Norman, I could see the small smile on his face too, even though he was trying to hide it. "We'll take it into consideration." Norman said as he stood up, I followed his action and stood. "I have to say thank you, because May was teased before she became friends with the other girls. You see, she grew up in the country and when we moved the other kids teased her for her accent because they thought it was funny, since they were little. She is waiting for the right person to come in to tell this stuff to because only her band mates know about that and she refuses to tell other people. So don't tell her I told you this. If you tell her you like her, you might just get her to open up a bit more. Good luck."

"So does that mean she is staying?" Damnit why did I say that.

"Possibly Drew, now you should go get ready you have a performance tonight. We'll see you tonight." Caroline told me in her sweet voice. I nodded and thanked them before heading back to the dorm to get ready.

**Normal POV (again)**

Everyone was waiting in the living room getting ready to leave; the girls were just putting the finishing touches to their outfits. Iris was ready to go wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with a button up cream coloured shirt; she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. To finish her look she wore a pair of beige ballet flats with a simple black bow on the top. She had a few gold bracelets around her wrist and a small gold chain hanging loosely from her neck.

Dawn was wearing black tights that ended around her knee underneath a pink and black plaid skirt, she wore a pair of pink kitten heals that had small pink gems on the straps. She wore a pink top that had three layers of ruffles and a black cardigan. She let her hair down to its usual straight but had her bangs pulled back with a pink headband. She wore a small black chain with a black heart on it. The black heart on the chain had a small skull and cross bones.

Leaf had on a pair of dark blue flared jeans and green converse, she wore a black tank top underneath a white off the shoulder shirt with green writing that said 'rock on' with a green hand giving the rock on hand (the one with your middle and ring finger curled and your index and pinky finger up). She had her hair let loose and flowing down her back. To finish her look she wore her green and black Fossil wrist watch. Misty wore almost the same thing as Leaf except with light blue jeans, baby blue converse and her tank top was white while her shirt was a black V-neck that had an outline of a Starmie in a pale blue. Her hair was pulled into her usual side ponytail.

May wore a red and black plaid shirt tied at the bottom in the front so that it wasn't super loose, she wore a pair of ripped back jeans and brown boots that went just below the knee, and she had her usual red bandanna on and her usual hairstyle.

Cilan was wearing dark blue jeans with a white V-neck and White and black high-tops. Over his shirt he wore a black and white pull over sweater. He had his hair spiked upwards in the front as usual **(I'm using the more game like appearance of him where his hair is spiked).**

Ash wore a white dress shirt with thin barely visible blue lines with a black sweater vest on top of it. He wore dark blue jeans, his favourite and 'lucky' pair as he calls them with blue DC skate shoes. Gary had the same shoes as Ash, only a purple version with a black V-neck and light purple baggy jeans. He wore his hair as spikey as usual, a white pendent around his neck and a purple wristband on each arm.**(A/N: the outfit he wears in Leaf Green and Fire Red except with purple shoes)**.

Paul wore a black t-shirt with a light weight, black running sweater with two red lines going up each arm on the side. He wore dark blue jeans and red high-tops with black laces. Around his neck he wore a pair of black and red Sony ZX series headphone with the cord going under his shirt and plugged into his phone.

Drew wore his purple and green Osiris high tops with black jeans. He wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt with an unbuttoned purple t-shirt overtop. Like Paul he wore the same type of headphones around his neck although he had his custom made to be black and green.

"Ready to go guys?" May asked the group after applying her lip gloss.

"Ya we've been ready for the last 20 minutes but you girls take forever." Paul spat at her standing up from his usual spot in the living room.

"Well excuse us for wanting to look good," Dawn replied to him as she headed for the door. It was 8:25 and the group left the dorm hoping to get there a few minutes ahead of the boys performance time do that they could get everything set up the way they like it to be.

They arrived in the auditorium and Iris and Cilan left to go to the audience as usual. The girls sat back stage and Ash began drumming the air with his drumsticks. Paul and Gary took out there guitars for the cases and plugged them into the amp. While the boys got ready Cynthia was thanking the group that just was on and introducing the boys, yet to be named, band. Once they heard their names Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul went up on stage, they each grabbed a microphone and Gary and Paul placed their guitars on the respective stands. They walked to the front of the stage well Ash put his drumsticks on a rest on the drums telling them to stay before running up with the rest of the group.

"Okay guys, so tonight we were told we could preform 2 songs so we are preforming the one we have just recently wrote as well as a song that was written a little while ago but we finally decided to play it for you guys." Gary announced to the screaming crowd. The girls back stage watched them through the side stage behind the curtain.

Drew raised his microphone and spoke next, "So the first song is the new song and was written by Paul here." As he said Paul's name he ruffled their purple haired friends head causing his hair to get messed up. Paul grabbed his arm and shoved it down and shook his head so the hair went back into place. "Ow, anyways then the second song was written by all of us. So enjoy." They all went to a different part on stage, Ash in the center a bit to the right, Paul in the center as well but to the left, Gary took the spot beside Ash towards the right more and Drew the same as Gary but on the left side of the stage. Once in position, the music that they had recorded for this during their last period began to play.** (A/N: Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead) **

_[All (Ash):]__Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, (I wish there was another way out)___

_[Gary:]__Voices won't go away__  
__They stay for days and days__  
__They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away__  
__I don't think no one's home__  
__And we're just here alone__  
__I better find you first, before you find the phone_

The boys moved around stage as they performed, making all the girl swoon over them. They seemed like they had done this for years and it was a song that they knew forever.

_[Gary:]__You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you__  
__When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do__  
__There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you__  
__  
[Ash:] I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you__  
__I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you___

_[Ash (All):]__I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)__  
__I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)__  
__I wish there was another way out___

_[Paul:]__You go up check and see__  
__No one cares less than me__  
__Dead wrong I guess you'll be__  
__These voices won't let you leave__  
__Got you down on bending knee__  
__What should my next weapon be?__  
__It's over you can't breathe__  
__Just sit down, rest with me___

_You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you__  
__When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do__  
__There's no place you can hide cause I'm coming after you__  
__  
[Ash:] I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you__  
__I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-oooouuuut for you___

_[Ash (All):]__I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)__  
__I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)__  
__I wish there was another way out___

_[Drew:]__Break you down, now put it back together again__  
__I'll break you down, now put it back together again__  
__Break you down, now put it back together again__  
__I'll break you down, now put it back together again___

_[Ash (all):]__I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)__  
__I wish there was another way out (whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh)__  
__I wish there was another way out_

They finished their first song and the crowd went wild, it wasn't what they usually did. They either did a rap or rock but this was a rap/rock mixture, different but it was loved. Once they finished they went to their respective instrument getting them ready. Once ready they took position, Ash at his drum, Drew was playing guitar (the school lent him for back up to Paul), Paul on guitar and Gary at center stage with his bass. A mic was placed in front of Gary by the stage crew and Paul started up the music soon followed by the others.** (Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects) (Anything in brackets is Drew)**

_[Gary:]Let me know that I've done wrong__  
__When I've known this all along__  
__I go around a time or two__  
__Just to waste my time with you___

_Tell me all that you've thrown away__  
__Find out games you don't wanna play__  
__You are the only one that needs to know___

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__(Dirty little secret)__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
__My dirty little secret___

_Who has to know__  
__When we live such fragile lives__  
__It's the best way we survive__  
__I go around a time or two__  
__Just to waste my time with you___

_Tell me all that you've thrown away__  
__Find out games you don't wanna play__  
__You are the only one that needs to know___

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__(Dirty little secret)__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
__My dirty little secret___

_Who has to know__  
__The way she feels inside (inside)__  
__Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)__  
__These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)__  
__And all I've tried to hide__  
__It's eating me apart__  
__Trace this life out___

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__(Dirty little secret)__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
__(Just another regret)___

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__(Dirty little secret)__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret__  
__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)__  
__My dirty little secret__  
__Dirty little secret__  
__Dirty little secret___

_Who has to know__  
__Who has to know_

**T**he Boys finished and the crowd cheered, they left the stage and headed to where the girls now stood. "So?" Gary asked Leaf well brining her into a bear hug.

"it was good now let go of me I need to perform." Gary did as he was asked, he kissed her forehead and she went with the girls on stage to perform. The boys headed to the curtain in which the girls had watched from to watch the performance that they were going to give. May had told them it was different than usual and that she had wrote the song herself. Since no one had heard a song that May had wrote thy all wanted to hear it.

May took the microphone from Cynthia after she finished announcing the band and their new name. "hey everyone, so tonight is a special night but I can't want to tell you why but, I would also like to introduce you to my parents." A spot light shined over Norman and Caroline and they both smiled. "So we're performing a song that I wrote today, and it is different from what we usually do but it suits me more in this situation I'm in currently." Dawn put her acoustic guitar's strap on her shoulder and positioned it for playing, Leaf got her violin prepared to play making sure that the strings wouldn't break this time when she played, and Misty sat behind her drum set hitting a few of the drums to warm up. They all nodded to May to signal they were ready to play. And on cue, they began the song. **(I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift) (I changed some of the lyrics to make it not about a couple but about May and her band)**

_[May] Friday night beneath the stars__  
__In a field behind your yard__  
__You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky__  
__And sometimes we don't say a thing__  
__Just listen to the crickets sing__  
__Everything I need is right here by my side__  
__And I know everything about you__  
__I don't wanna live without you___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know__  
__That what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_Just a group of us four girls__  
__Livin' in a crazy world__  
__Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true__  
__And I don't try to hide my tears__  
__The secrets or my deepest fears__  
__Through it all nobody gets me like you do__  
__And you know everything about me__  
__You say that you can't live without me___

_I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time__  
__The other half I'm only trying to let you know__  
__That what I feel is true__  
__And I'm only me when I'm with you___

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself__  
__Only you can tell___

_That I'm only up when you're not down__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground__  
__It's like no matter what I do__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time__  
__the other half I'm only trying to let you know__  
__that what I feel is true___

_And I'm only me__  
__Who I wanna be__  
__Well, I'm only me when I'm with you__  
__With you___

_Uh huh__  
__Yeah_

The girls finished and the crowd went crazier than they did with the boys. May thanked everyone and had a group hug with the other girls. They left the stage and she got a hug from the boys excluding Paul. They sat around back stage and were joined by Iris and Cilan.

"So what do you think will happen with your parents May?" Gary asked May who was sitting across from him. She shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"I honestly don't know, but you all need to promise me something."

"Alright, what do we need to promise you?" Cilan asked her fixing himself to sit more upright.

"You all need to promise me that no matter what happens, we will be friends and that you will be the best in whatever you are going into, and boys you also need to promise me that you will make great competitors for us when we are older."

"So does that mean we aren't good enough to be rival bands now?" Ash asked her, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course it does." She put a grin across her face jokingly. The stage door opened to reveal May's parents standing there with Cynthia. Each teen knew what this meant; this was either going to be the biggest group hug ever or the biggest group hug ever and a good bye.

May's smile dimmed and her face filled with worry, her parents walked up to her and she stood up from her chair. Everyone was silent, you could hear a mouse reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee if you listened carefully. The roommates of dorm M-26 were all sitting there eagerly waiting an answer.

"Well May, we have thought about it all week. We have taken in all the pros in cons and your academics. We even talked to other students about you. We decided." Her father began. Everyone's breath slowed drastically.

"May, we have decided that you are..."

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I JUST HAD TO MAKE ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! IT MAKES IT HAVE SO MUCH SUSPESE! AND YES I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BUT IF YOU KILL ME THAN YOU WILL NEVER FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**Phew, now that I have calmed you I can say yes I know that I am horrible for this but it was getting so long and it has taken me 2 days to write.**

**So I will do that same thing as last time, if I get enough reviews I will update again this month but I am going to change it and make it 15 reviews since it is the start of the 2****nd**** semester for me and that means I'll be focusing on school for a while. **

**Also, to all of those that haven't checked out my profile, you can vote on the boys' band name if you would like. I would appreciate it if you did so that I can get another opinion of the viewers of my story for things that go on in it **

**I'm going to let you go now because this is the third day of my meet and I have finals tonight, I must go prepare for them. So long, Take Care; be prepared for my next chapter **


	20. Start the Designs- 2 months remain

Chapter 20

**I know...I'm horrible...I promised you a chapter if I got enough reviews and even though I got the reviews there was no posted chapter...to be honest, I'm typing this at 2 in the morning, lying in bed, with my dog as a foot warmer...but actually school has been a bitch lately and we have had house renovations going on for the past month and they are almost done but not yet so I haven't been able to focus on writing chapters lately. So I bring you a new chapter at long last. **

**Let thy chapter begin!**

**Normal POV**

Winter break had come and gone with January trailing behind as well. The little amount of snow that Sunnyshore had received melted away from the sun's light and heat. The temperature was still cool but warm enough to enjoy the sun outdoors. Children played in the school yards once again and adults prepared for the yearly spring cleaning that had to be done.

In and about the prestigious boarding school of Sunnyshore, the students and teachers continued with their usual routines. All except for one specific dorm room...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Turn off that damn oven Cilan!"

"We are trying to sleep through the first 2 periods!"

"You don't know how tiring it is doing 5 encores at night!"

"Well neither do you Gary!"

Ahh the wonders of dorm M-26; always something new, always a different reason to get rowdy amongst the teens.

It was early on a Monday morning, the birds chirping, the sun shining and the oven timer was up, having it beep constantly. Sure this wonderful beeping is well, wonderful, but not to the bands currently hiding away in their dorms because of preforming so late last night.

Currently Cilan, our green haired chef, was experimenting with new recipes for some tasty treats as asked by the principle of the school, Cynthia. "Well excuse me for making food for you people to taste!" he shouted back at the screams of his roommates.

In a matter of seconds there was a dog pile of people on the floor in front of the kitchen. Grabbing and clawing at each other, six teens, three girls and three boys fought their way into the kitchen. "You guys realize that it isn't done yet right?" Cilan rubbed the back of his neck doing a faint chuckle to himself due to the glares of his roommates.

"You could've told us that you know cuz." Drew stated as he fixed his hair back to the 'perfection' in which it should be.

"In my defense I did say making. Implying that the food was not yet done." He retorted, holding his index finger pointed upwards with a small grin on his face.

"Touché. We shall wait in the living room. But don't expect me to move from there once I sit down.

"Well isn't Leafy just bursting with energy this fine morning?"

"Cram it Oak. You know me and mornings don't mix."

"Well there was th-" before Gary could finish his sentence, Leaf smacked him upside the head and covered his mouth. She pulled him into a hug still holding his mouth shut.

Whispering into his ear, "Never speak of that night again, not in front of people" she released her grip on him and strolled over to her bean bag chair where she gracefully flopped down. The others looked slightly confused although blew it off because they knew how both Leaf and Gary can be.

Once everyone was seated, they noticed that there were two open spots still; the chair and hot pink bean bag chair. "Anyone know where Dawn or Paul is?" Iris asked looking at the two empty seats.

"Probably still asleep; if not they are probably working on their performance for next month." Drew stated, well flipping his bangs off to the side.

"Why must you do that?"

"Do what airhead?" Drew asked, flipping his hair again.

"That!" the brunette exclaimed as she stood up and pointed at Drew's hair. "That damn flip of your dumb green hair! Stupid grasshead." She sat back down and waited for her answer.

"Look June, I-"

"May"

"June."

"May"

"Ju-"

"Drew just get her name right would you! M-A-Y simple, three letters; I'm tired of this damn arguing." Misty yelled out. May smiled in victory and Drew slouched down into the couch.

There was the sound of a door shutting then another one. "Why do you people need to be so Arceus damn loud?" Paul said sourly as he dragged his feet to go sit in his chair.

"oh I know the answer! Pick me! Pick me!" Ash called out, flailing his arms around like a Magikarp out of water. Paul didn't say a thing just gestured for Ash to explain. "We are awesome!"

Gary wrapped his arm around Ash, "This is so true!" he said with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Okay guys," Cilan said as he popped out of the kitchen. "Food's done." He carried a tray of the usual breakfast food: bacon, eggs, toast, and home fries. To their surprise there was also a tray that had a berry crumble. All of their favourite berries baked with brown sugar and then covered with crushed graham crackers, brown sugar, and oats. This by far was their favourite dessert and it was made for breakfast. "No one touches the crumble." He said as he placed the tray of breakfast foods on the coffee table. "Cynthia is coming by with a guest for us and I want them to have some as well."

"Fine. But why is Cynthia coming in the middle of a school day, technically speaking we should be in class." Leaf said as she piled some of the food onto her plate before taking a spoonful of eggs into her mouth.

"No idea. But Iris and I should get going soon, class starts in half hour and we still need to eat and walk there." Cilan said looking at Iris.

Iris swallowed the food she was chewing and looked back at him. "That is true, I don't want to be in trouble just for these guys being such kids and complaining about being tired."

"Hey!" called out all the musicians.

"Well it is true." She smiled before going back to eating her breakfast.

Once everyone finished eating, Cilan and Iris left for class and the others were left to clean up the mess. The girls stood up and started gathering the plates. "You know, you guys could help to." Dawn said as she picked up another plate.

"Nah we'll let you do it. We will stay here." Gary smirked. He leaned back in the couch with his hands behind his head.

The girls ignored his comment and cleaned the kitchen knowing that the boys wouldn't help out. Once finished cleaning, they all sat around the coffee table staring at the berry crumble. "You know we could eat some and just offer some to Cynthia and her guest when they get here." May stated.

"She makes a good point, we could just put the rest in the kitchen and she wouldn't even know that it was touched, in case she tells Cilan." Paul said agreeing with May.

"Smart, but knowing Cilan he will come and check between periods if it was touched or not." Misty said with a sigh before falling back into her chair.

There were mumbles heard from around the room because they all knew Misty was right.

Not long after starting to watch TV there was a knock on the door. Leaf looked at everyone, no one was moving. "Looks like I'll answer the door, yet again." she sighed before standing and walking over to the door.

"Hello Leaf, I knew none of you would be in class today." Cynthia greeted with a smile. Leaf gestured to come in but she continued to stand in the hall.

"how did you know that?" Leaf asked.

"You have been my students since July; I know what you all are like." Answered Cynthia. Leaf nodded, signalling she understood.

"So Cilan said that you were bringing a guest?" Leaf questioned.

"Ah yes, everyone," Cynthia gathered the attention of the teens. "Since next month is the final performance, everyone puts on a big show, and each person has someone to help with the performance as well as a designer for themselves. Since you are bands, you will be sharing your helpers. Most of you will know Solidad, the drama teacher, she has read over the songs and will be making up the choreography for each performance." Cynthia moved to the side to allow Solidad to enter the room. "And for you fashion designer, meet Harley." A man with long, wavy purple hair entered the room. He wore a navy shirt with a green jacket and dark blue flared jeans. As well he had a large green hat, and white boots.

"Hello, Huns! I'm looking forward to working with all of you!" Harley said with loads of cheer. He ran out of the room, and then ran back in with multiple types of fabric. "Let's get to work right away! I need measurements so line up!" he dropped the fabric on the floor by the hall way and grabbed a measuring tape, paper and pen so that he could measure and record sizes. "First up, Drew!"

**And I'll end it there. I really don't have much to say except thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate it. Keep up the work. And I'm off to water polo practice...yay -.- because that is where I really want to be while I'm sick and it is spring break. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	21. Anger Management

Chapter 20

**Alright, so I have discovered that many people got confused about what happened with May. Allow me to explain, I didn't want to do the usual cliff hanger then continue at that exact point in the next chapter so I did a big time laps. It's now march and May was allowed to stay. I just didn't feel like adding Christmas break and the whole "yay May is staying" parts. So time skip! The solution. Now that that is cleared up, onto the next chapter.**

**Drew's POV**

I think that I have been scarred, I mean seriously this stylist guy is just, ugh what's the word? Oh ya, a freaking creep. The entire time Harley was getting measurements he was hitting on me and touching me awkwardly. In general, I did not enjoy that time. Although, he did say he would match the theme of mine and May's song. Oh god...May is getting measurements done now. _What if he does the same to her that he did to me? Oh god...it'll be fine Drew just fine...think positive...only 2 months of school left. Good thoughts...good thoughts._

"Yo Drew." Gary called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to him and the others. "We were gonna head out to get some coffee and check out the music store, you coming."

"Um, sure."

"Oh come on Drew! Be more excited, we haven't just hung out as a bend in forever!" Ash beamed. I chuckled at him and his childish behaviour

"Alright I'm just going to grab my skateboard. Need to get back on it now that the ground's dry." I said as I walked back wards towards my bedroom door.

"Damn your right! It can be just like back in Veilstone." Paul stated. He caught up to me and pushed me out of the way to get to his room.

Once I actually found my skateboard in my closet and headed back to the front door. On my way out of my room I saw Paul closing his door. He had changed his outfit from his pajamas to a pair of baggy, black jeans that were torn at each knee to create shorts, a grey long sleeved, hooded shirt with a winged skull on it, he wore the sleeves pushed up to have it as a t-shirt. To add to the look, he had on his favourite shoes, black high tops with a white trim around the bottom, of course they were worn out from use, but they still held strong. He also had a chain attached onto his shorts to create a "u" shape. I noticed in his hand a can of spray paint. "Paul, we aren't spray painting the music store here." I told him with an unamused look.

"You just have to ruin all my fun don't you?" he said as he reopened his door throwing the spray paint in and closing the door again.

"Let's just go." I said. I began to walk to the front door meeting up with Gary and Ash.

"Paul I thought you would've grabbed your spray paint." Gary said nudging Paul in the arm.

"Drew ruined my fun."

"Aaaawww poor you. Let's go, I want to check put if the store has any new guitar straps or picks." Gary said as he opened up the door.

"Alright." The rest of us said.

**Normal POV**

The band skated to the plaza, where all the shops were located. As they skated there were many yells from older citizens and many whistles from teenage girls. They had reached the café and hopped off their skateboards.

They headed inside and stood in line to place their orders. Drew was fixing the position of his white long sleeve shirt that had a bold red print that read "Cause me pain" on it. he also wore grey skinny jeans and rain high tops that were covered with a glossy material. Gary hit the peak of Drew's grey beanie. "stop obsessing over how you look."

"Says the one that takes longer than I do with his hair." Drew gave Gary a glare as he stopped fixing his shirt.

Gary then fixed some of the spikes of his hair, "this is an art though." He said before putting his hands in the pockets of his dark toned camo pants. He wore his favourite black V-neck and purple pendent around his neck. He wore a pair of black and grey skate shoes.

"No it's not." Paul said before pulled Gary into a nuggie to mess up his hair.

"Ahh Paul you fucker!" Gary yelled as he immediately fixed his hair. The band laughed at their friend and soon ordered their coffee before heading out to the music store.

As they were skating with their coffee in hand, a group of girls got in their way and the band made and immediate stop. "Oh sorry, did we like get in your way." One of the girls said in a high pitched voice.

"you know, normally I would get pissed but since you are all so good looking I think I can hold down the anger." Gary smirked at them. Drew put his hand on Gary's shoulder leaning close to him.

"Dude what are you doing! You have a girlfriend! And I'm pretty sure Leaf will be pissed if she knows your flirting with other girls!" drew spat out at Gary in a quiet enough voice so that the girls wouldn't hear.

Gary whispered back to him. "I may have a girlfriend, but none of you do."

"I'm working on it."

"Ya ya," Gary went back to talking to the girls. "you know ladies, my friends and I here were just on our way to the music store to look at some accessories for our instruments."

"you guys are a band! That is so cool!" another one of the girls spoke. Paul inspected each girl. One had pink hair, the first that had spoken, and was dressed but barley; the one that had just spoken had honey blond hair, like the first she was barely covered by her clothes. The two that hadn't spoke looked the same but like exact opposites. They both had black hair but one had a light pink streak in it and was dressed in a sun dress and sandals, she looked shy unlike the other girl. The other girl with black hair had a streak of a vibrant blue colour in it, she was dressed in black cargo pants and combat boots with a grey shirt that came off of her shoulder, and he noticed the pattern on the shirt and recognized it as one of his favourite bands.

"okay being in a band isn't that impressive. The important thing here is what type of music do you play?" the girl with the blue streak asked.

"We usually play rock but we are getting into rap as well." Paul answered her. She took notice of him and nodded in approval.

"Oh well that isn't good music." The girl with pink hair spoke again. "The only good music is pop, only girl that likes rock here is Jordan and it's horrible."

"Ya and I thought that this could've worked out between us. Come on girls, let's go find some better guys" the pink haired girl left followed by the blue haired girl. The pink haired girls spoke to Jordan.

"Jordan are you coming, they'll get mad if we don't come quickly." She spoke quietly. Her voice was sweet and just hearing it you could tell she was scared of her own shadow.

"I'll catch up, don't worry Ella, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Jordan told the girl so call Ella before she headed off. "Her give me your arm," she said to Paul taking out a marker from her pocket. She took Paul's arm and began writing on it. "This is my cell number, call me and I can help you. I would explain now, but if I don't get with the others soon they'll have a bitch fit that I really don't want to hear." She ran off before any of the guys could get a word in.

"Ooooo Paulie boy got a number.' Ash cooed, earning him a slap to the back of the head.

"It's for the band, or something like that. And no Gary because she wrote it on me means anything." Paul stated, causing Gary to drop his head. "Let's just get to the music store." He jumped back on his board and began to skate to the destination they had originally planned for. _Oh this is going to be a tough thing to explain to Dawn. _ He sighed to himself before continuing.

~oOo~

The boys arrived back at the dorm after the trip to the store. Gary had picked up a ToxicWaste guitar strap, one of the originals which was yellow, with toxic waste written on it in black letters, as well as some new guitar picks. Paul as well got guitar straps but his were both black, one of the said department of metal health with metal written in red and the rest in white and the other had fake bullets strapped to it, to look like he had ammo on him. Ash bought some new drum sticks since he broke his, he also bought Misty a pair since he broke hers too. Drew had picked up the black and purple bass he had been wanted for a while so that he wouldn't have to use the schools anymore.

When the boys walked into the dorm they noticed all the girls sitting around Harley, each of the boys cringed as they remembered their horrific time as Harley figured out their sizes. "We're back." Drew said as he picked up his skateboard.

"Drewy, Paulie, Gare-bear, and Ashy! You're alive! I was so worried about you!" before the boy's knew it they were brought into a bear hug courtesy of Harley.

"We just went to the store and had some guy time." Gary managed to get out in the lack of breath.

Harley released them, letting them breathe "well I should be going, thank you girlies, bye boys." He winked at the boys leaving them in a shock and left closing the door behind them.

"Hey Paul, you wouldn't have a gun to go with that guitar strap would you?" Ash asked without moving any part of his body. The boys were still frozen in their spot.

"Sadly, no." Paul responded with disappointment in his voice.

Iris and Cilan walked in the door and stared at the band standing there, not moving. "What's with them?" Iris asked the girls.

Misty chuckled, "They just got hit on by our stylist again." the other girls joined in with Misty's slight laughter.

"I don't get it; usually they'd be gloating about being hit on." Cilan mentioned, confused at what by Misty said.

Dawn forced herself to stop laughing, "Our stylist is a guy, and they are scared of him because he is gay."

Cilan and Iris both understood and joined the girls in the laughter. "Leafy I think I need a hug." Gary whined, being the first of the boys to move. He shuffled over to his girlfriend and hugged her, snuggling into her neck.

Ash moved next, Misty can you come with me so I can call my mommy?" he put on a pout showing it her.

"Alright, it'll be interesting to tell this to your mother, and I haven't even met her yet." Misty responded standing up and walking over to Ash. She led him to his bedroom with him still scared.

"Alright Drew, I had an idea of what we could do for our performance. I wanted to run it by you," May said dragging Drew by the arm to her room.

"i-uh um, he-I-I'm scared." Was all Drew said as he was pulled away from the living room.

"Alright well I'm going to get ready for dinner, you should too Iris." Cilan said as he left in the direction of the others followed soon by Cilan.

The only ones left in the room were Dawn and Paul. Paul was still glued to his spot and dawn walked over to him, her heels clicking on the ground as she walked. "Paul, what's on your arm?"

"Huh my arm?" he lifted his arm up and looked at it, his eyes widening as he remember Jordan writing her cell number on his arm. "Oh um, just a number." He replied trying to keep the story behind it to a minimum.

"who's Jordan?" she asked in confusion looking up at his face. Even though Dawn wore heels she was still not as tall as Paul. She was 5 foot 6 and he was 6 foot and add an extra inch because of his shoes.

"Just some girl we ran into well heading to the music store. Her and her friends got in the way and Gary brought up we were in a band and I said what type of music we played a-"

Dawn cut him off before he could finish explaining what happened. "And one of them gave you her number, let me guess. She was dressed in nothing and you have no interest in her but you still let her give you her number because she was desperate?"

"Um no. If you actually let me explain you would here it but I may as well say this. She looked like a rebel punk like girl, like a girl version of me, she likes one of my favourite bands and she has a twin that is the exact opposite of her, all shy and shit." Paul spat at her, angered by the fact that she just assumed that he was going to cheat on her. "And you know what, if you think I'm going to leave you for her then I should." He pulled out his phone and he walked away from Dawn to his room locking the door.

Dawn stood there speechless by what had just happened. She wanted to cry but if the girls saw her crying they'd ask her what was wrong. _What would I say then? "Oh me and Paul just had an argument and might have just broken up from the relationship I didn't tell you about."_ _ Just go to your room and calm down._ And she did just that. Clicking her heels as she walked right to her room. She closed the door before leaning up against it and sliding down to the ground and crying quietly to herself.

~oOo~

He listened to the clicking hells and closing door. He could hear the weeping of her sobs. He knew he did something wrong but why didn't it affect him? He was mad and wanted her to suffer through this. Why? She assumed what was wrong; he wouldn't do that to her, he couldn't live with himself if he did. And yet he threated to leave her.

"Idiot!" Paul yelled at himself from inside his looked room. He sat up on his bed and looked at the wall where his dresser was located; he threw his phone at the wall, smashing it into multiple pieces. He stood form the bed and walked to where the phone had smashed. "Fuck!" he yelled again. He threw his fist into the dark blue coloured drywall, "you fucking stupid ass!" he continued to yell as he punch the wall continuously.

Multiple holes now covered the wall as he sat at his desk staring at his knuckles covered with his own blood. "I'm a fucking stupid idiot!" he continued to bag on himself. "Stuck in a hell hole." He put his face into the palms of his hands smearing some of the blood to his face. He took a deep breath and looked at the notebook on his desk. His song book. Multiple ripped and crumbled pieces of paper that were from various notebooks he had own, he kept them all shoved into one now, mostly lose papers as well as the ones that belonged to the notebook itself. "Stupid music." He picked up his one book and threw it across the room causing multiple papers to scatter around the room.

The computer screen lit up catching Paul's attention. _Reggie, that stupid brother what does he want now?_ Paul answered the video call. "What?"

"I was checking up on you, and I seem to have done it at a bad time. You didn't kill anyone did you?" Reggie asked in panic as he saw the blood that was on his younger brother's face.

"No." Paul said before turning off the video call. "Stupid brother. Stupid girl." He said causing himself to get angry again. Dawn wasn't the problem he was. "Ugh!" Paul stood up punching the wall once again. he walked to his door, opened it and slammed it closed.

Walking towards to the front door he ignored his roommates on the couch. _Giggling, laughing, pathetic_. He thought to himself.

"Paul, what the fuck happened to you!" he ignored the girl; he walked out the front door and slammed it shut just like his bedroom door.

~oOo~

Misty and Ash had resided to the living room after calling Ash's mom and getting Ash back to normal. It was pretty simple, Delia, Ash's mother, said she would send him some cookies and he perked up immediately. Currently the two were watching a pokémon gym battle and discussing battle tactics.

"Mist, you know you cant talk about this stuff to a lot of girls they aren't the best battlers because they want cute pokémon, and when they are good which is a lot actually, they don't want to go over this kind of stuff." Ash complemented Misty. this caused Misty to grow a little pink on her nose.

"Thanks. Oh I was going to go for a run in the morning along the beach, you wanna come?" she asked, remembering how they often talked about track and field.

"in the morning, sure...although it might be hard to wake up." he replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

A slam was heard from the hall of the dorm, "What was that?" Misty asked. Ash shrugged his shoulders. A figure submerged from the hall and they noticed the red stains that dripped from his hands, and the mess of hair that was on his head. "Paul, what the fuck happened to you!" Misty asked. She didn't get a response just another slam.

"Get the others?" Ash questioned ready to jump out of his seat.

"Get the others." Misty confirmed. They both rushed out of their seats and got everyone out of their rooms. They didn't take note of Dawns somewhat messy hair or slightly red eyes much to Dawn's liking.

"So we got a problem." Ash stated as the group was gathered in the hall.

"You two don't know where to go on your first date" Leaf snapped her fingers, smirking at her friends. Her statement caused Ash and Misty to blush, although they ignored it.

"Hey, where's Paul?" Gary asked, noticing the band mate that was not present.

"That's the problem," Misty said. "He stormed out of here pissed, and he had bloody knuckles." Their friends stood in shock. Their friend had injured himself out of anger, it seemed like something Paul would do, but they didn't know of anything that could have triggered the event. Dawn realized this was her doing but stayed quiet about it. "So we gather around his room. Shall we?" Misty said queuing Ash to open the door to Paul's bedroom.

Once they opened the door, their jaws dropped, the room was trashed. There were papers everywhere, the bed was messed up, Paul never left it a un-made, thee were holes in the wall, crushed metal and shattered glass on the floor and blood stains on the desk, keyboard, computer screen and floor.

Gary looked at the guitars in the corner the blood stains went over there, and were on one Paul's electric guitars. "Guy's we have a serious problem, I think he was about to smash his guitar."

Drew picked up one of the sheets of paper, "oh it gets worse, all of these papers are songs he was writing."

"Search the town. Take your phones. Stay in contact; if you spot him inform us where you are so we can go together. Don't face him alone. Not when he is in this state." Ash directed. Everyone nodded and rushed to look around town. Everyone but Dawn.

Dawn stayed back and looked at what she caused; he had hurt himself and near about broke something that means everything to him. He stopped himself though, why? She pondered at this as she looked at the sheets of music scattered at her feet. She picks up one that caught her eye. _They don't know about us. He was going to write a song, about them. He looked at this too, there's is blood on it. All over it. _She thought to her.

Then it clicked, she knew where he would be and she knew well. Where they had spent time together for the first time, where they first became true friends.

She ran as best she could. "Arceus damn I'm an idiot for wearing heals." She said to herself without stopping.

Dawn finally arrived and looked around. She saw a dark figure on top of a rock that was above the ocean. She knew who it was. Running over to the large rock she climbed up and began to walk over to him.

He knew she was coming; the clicking of those same heels gave it away. The clicking stopped and there was silence, he continued to look at the setting sun. "The sunset used to calm me down when I was younger, back in Veilstone when my dad was still around. I'd get mad, upset or anything and I'd watched the dun set from the tree tops, no one could ever find me until I went home, and eventually they just stopped looking and waited for me to get back."

She was amazed; he was calmed down and was telling her things that she didn't think would ever be told. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing that she could say, no asking questions. No getting him mad. First thing she could do. Apologize. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you; I should've let you explain. I shouldn't have got mad, and I'm sorry for what happened to your room."

"Don't be. I get mad about stupid things all the time, and I do stupid stuff when I get mad, I lashed out, I kinda quit anger management classes." Paul responded not taking his eyes of the setting sun.

"How do you kinda quit?" Dawn asked him .Causing Paul to look up at her, as she had now stood beside him.

"They kicked me out for punching the therapist. Never went back after that." Dawn chuckled at this.

"That seems like something you would do." Dawn stated through her chuckles. Paul let out a small chuckle. "How are your knuckles? We noticed the blood all over your room and the holes in the wall."

"Ya, I'm going to have some explaining to do and its fine just some small cuts, I cleaned them out."

"Oh and one other thing, what was with the blood on the guitar, Gary said it seemed like you were about to smash it?" dawn asked, remembered Gary holding up the guitar to them.

"I was going to, but then I realized I didn't break you, you would get through it."

"Um okay?" Dawn said not quite understanding what was going on but she went along with it. Paul stood up and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned. `so how are you going to explain this to the others?"

"I'll think of a way." Paul answered, not taking his arms off of Dawn.

~oOo~

From the bushes there were people watching, watching quietly, and trying not to make a single sound.

"You think they are together?" one whispered quietly to the others.

"Defiantly, the question is how long?" another replied in a whisper before sneaking of back to the plaza of the city.

**Completed. HAHA how did you like it? I worked a bunch of hours on this trying to get everything to flow properly and I still don't know if I did. I feel that it is really rushed at the end.**

**Alright I seriously need to know is anyone else obsessing over Pokémon X and Y like I am, I have been discussing and going on about it to my friend and we have been doing a bunch of trying to figure stuff out. Tell me what you think of Sylveon and the pokémon that was released just the other day. I need to know that I am not crazy.**

**Alright if you have any questions about anything going on in the story just ask in the reviews, even if you don't have a question please review, tell me about yourself I don't know. I just want to know if the story is still as good as it was when it started or is it better or anything. Let me know. Review, favourite, record I don't know what you can do on this site, so something. Please *puts on cute face* pwetty pwease.**

**Oh and before i forget, the POLL for the boys band name is still up on my profile, I've taken out some of the chooses but go vote for you favourite two and help me out!**

**Alright I'm heading off to make dinner, omnonmnomnom. **** See you next time, well I won't see you...write you next time? That works, bye!**


	22. The Arrangement

Chapter 22

**Hola Everybody! i was originally goin to uploiad this on my birthday which was ****Monday but i had to do lot's of homework and shtuff. so i present to you the next chapter in my story Cute Revenge! Enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

"Okay you found him, and he was just sitting there?" Misty asked to Dawn once they returned back to the dorm from finding Paul. Dawn had contacted everyone and told them to meet back at their room. Now, Dawn explained what happened to the girls in her room.

"Ya, I was searching and just found him sitting there, on the beach." Dawn responded to her ginger haired friend. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk.

"But what caused him to get so angry?" Iris asked next. "He punched a wall and got all sorts of wounds. Cilan is checking for any major damage as we speak!"

"Plus Dawn, he went and thrashed a room, his own room! He is going to get in so much trouble for that! Cynthia will flip out." May added to the conversation.

"Ya I know that, but-" Dawn began but was soon cut off by a long haired brunette.

"Think of the possibilities guys. Paul can get aggressive, we all know that. He can be grumpy, we know that. So something small could've set him off. Something just probably happened with his brother or stress of the final show coming up." Leaf explained to her friends.

"Thank you." Dawn said as she picked up a pencil and stated to fiddle around with it in her hands.

"Alright Dawn, spill." May stated in a stern and convincing tone.

"What do you mean 'spill'," the bluenette asked her best friend in confusion.

May put a smirk across he smirk and stood up. She began to walk over to Dawn as she spoke. "You are twiddling with a pencil. You always do that when you have something that you aren't telling us. Like when you had your first kiss. Or when you were failing science or when you lost your cell phone. Oh and let's not forget the time when you-"

"Okay I get it, I hide some stuff! But I always tell you guys." Dawn stood up and three the pencil to the ground.

"Soooo," Iris trailed off waiting to hear what Dawn knew.

Dawn let out a loud sigh, she took a deep breath and began to speak. She thought quickly on the spot, "Paul got a girls number that might have to do with something to help the band." Saying it quick; ripping the bandage right off.

"Really!"

~oOo~

Paul sat on the kitchen countertop as Cilan wrapped his hands in bandages. "So what got you so mad anyway?" Drew asked as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Oh, ya um. Reggie video called me and made some stupid comments." Paul stated. He winced in pain as Cilan had hit one of the open wounds.

"Sorry about that." Cilan said giving Paul a small, innocent smile.

"You've never flipped out on him that bad before. Have you?" Ash said, closing the fridge and tossing a can of Coke to Gary.

Gary caught the Coke swiftly and opened the can before taking a sip and swallowing. "He has a point. But screw it, just forget it, we'll get the room cleaned up. For now though," he put the pop on the counter before whipping out his phone and grabbing Paul's arm.

Gary punched the numbers into the phone, calling Jordan. He put the phone on speaker and the guys gathered around. A dial tone began and soon the phone was ringing. "_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Gary, we met earlier and you gave Paul your number."

"_Oh, hey! I didn't think you would call this quickly._"

"We were interested in what you had to tell us." Drew said, "Oh ya you're on speaker phone, so we can all hear you and you might hear our roommates too."

"_Alright that's not a problem. But I do have some good news for you. I have a friend who just got into the recording business, he has a bit of a temper and can be rude, but he is one of the best in the business. If he thinks that your good enough then he will record you._" As Jordan explained the situation the boys looked at one another with excitement.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Ash beamed. "Could you get him to come to the school on the day of the final performance? We could ask Cynthia if we could perform a song as a band."

"_I can get him there I just need to know when it is...although he probably will find out himself."_

"Hey guys, we were going to go for a walk around campus. We wanted to know if you guys could tag along to enjoy some fresh air." Misty said pointing at the door with her thumb.

The boys all put their index finger to their lips, motioning for her to be quite. "_Oh is that one of your roommates? Tell them about the deal. I'll have him there so they could perform to and see how they do...oh Ella is calling me. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye."_

"Bye." They all said in unison.

"What was that about?" Leaf asked putting her brown boots on her feet.

"We'll tell you on the walk." Ash said to her question.

* * *

The group had been walking around campus and since the temperature dropped a little, the breeze was cool. They decided to stop at the campus' café to get some hot chocolate. Instead of continuing their walk, everyone decided to take a seat in the booths that were available. Leaf and Gary sat next to each other, across from Iris and Cilan. In the booth beside those four was Misty and Ash across from Drew and May. Finally Dawn and Paul sat across from each other. Paul was listening to his iPod as Dawn went on about contests.

"You think she notices the headphones are in?" Iris whispered to Cilan who let out a small chuckle.

"Could you two please just get together? We all know that you like each other and the flirting is getting old." Leaf complained as she twirled her hair around her finger waiting for her hot chocolate to cool down to a drinkable temperature. Bother the green haired boy and purple haired girl had their face turn a crimson red.

"I uh, I um, I need to do some extra homework! I need to go back to the dorm now!" Iris shouted as she grabbed her hot chocolate and stood up quickly." She began to run off saying her goodbye as she ran.

"Am I that bad?" Cilan asked slamming his face into the table.

"No, Leaf can just be inconsiderate to others sometimes." May stated. "She was like that too once, but now she needs to point it out because of being with Gary."

"But you are like that with Drew now!" Ash yelled from across the table. Misty whispered into his ear and he slowly slide down the seat as May looked at him with fire in her eyes and her face a bright red.

"I am not! I would never like him that way!" she shouted back. Drew's face dropped at the exclamation. "And you can't talk; you are crushing huge on Misty!"

Misty stood from her seat, "Just because we get along well doesn't mean he has a crush on me!"

"Dawn/Paul!" the group shouted to the respective gender, boys to Paul and girls to Dawn.

"Calm down you idiots!" Paul yelled in a harsh tone.

"Yes relax because Paul just told me about the deal and how we might get a record deal!" Dawn shouted running up to the girls who were already out of their seats to hug them.

"Congrats to you all. But I'm still waiting for an acceptance letter to get into a culinary school back in Unova, best one out there."

"You have no need to worry cuz, you're a great cook. You'll get in and if not we can get you in." drew said punching Cilan's shoulder jokingly.

"We should head back to the dorm now it is getting late." Gary said looking at the time on his Pokégear.

"Ya, let's go."

* * *

Once everyone returned to the dorm the saw Iris sprawled out on the couch asleep so the tried to be as quiet as can be so not to wake her. Everyone went to their respective rooms except for Cilan who took a seat on the chair and glanced at the coffee table to see two letters; one of which was open and the other which was not.

He picked up both of the letters and noticed his name on the unopened one and Iris' on the opened one. "_I wonder what this could be. It looks like an acceptance letter type package, but I don't remember Iris telling anyone about another school._" He thought to himself as he placed her letter back on the table.

Opening up the package under his own name with care, Cilan pulled out the letter and began to read through it. His smile grew further the more he read. His delight was soon interrupted by a small moaning of the girl on the couch awakening. "Oh sorry if I woke you up, I was excited about my acceptance letter."

"Letter? To where? I thought that you were staying at SSOFA****** until graduation." Iris said with confusion in her tone.

"I was planning to, but my brothers both got into this school and then switch because you got a higher chance of etting into a culinary school. So I decided to try it out as well so that I could be around people that share the same dream that I do."

"Oh, I see. I also got a letter from a good opportunity." Iris perked up bringing up her own success.

"Really?"

"ya., I sent a tape of me dancing along with an application to a dance show just to see if I was good enough and they accepted me. I'm leaving after the school year is finished possibly" Iris looked down at her lap and twiddled with her thumbs.

"if you were accepted, then why would you stay here?" Cilan asked her. Iris replied with a voice much too quiet for the green haired teen to understand. "Could you repeat that? But louder this time."

Iris let out a deep sigh. "I said; I wouldn't go because you're still here. But if you aren't going to be here then I guess I could go." Her face glowed a bright red, as did Cilan's.

"So you like me?"

"I guess you could say that." She responded, still her head was down but was raised by the gentle touch of Cilan's hands.

"I like you too."

Her face, still red, had a large smile planted on it. "Well if that's the case...I wouldn't use your toothpaste...or floss...or comb. Well you guys were at the café...I might have planted a small surprise." She put on a cute smile, hoping to prove that she isn't all bad.

"What did you girls do?" Cilan dropped his head knowing that the girls were up to something.

"A little bit of revenge on you guys for the prank a couple moths back." Iris put a sly smile on her face thinking about how long the girls took to think of a prank without Misty, the pranking queen.

"Of course...come on let's head to bed. It's getting late." Cilan said as he stood up offering Iris a hand.

"Sure...one question though." Iris said, accepting the hand given to her and standing up.

"Sure what is it?"

"Does this mean were dating?" She looked up with her brown eyes, to meet his vibrant green eyes.

A small smile-smirk mixture appeared on his face, he let out a slight chuckle before his response. "I guess you could say that."

* * *

**I know...it's short...but it becomes sappy...not my usual style. But I am running out of time to write this since I have so much stupid homework T.T ** ** although I might update again this moth just so that I get the usual length of a chapter that I upload...soooo ya.**

**Ohohoh they released the game play trailer for Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. if you haven't seen it, GO WATCH IT THIS INSTANT! AND THAT IS AN ORDER! It looks so awesome! You can sit down and move diagonally and hbgvvnrwvndvfo I can't explain how ready I am for this. Ya this is another reason it is hard for me to update because I'm constantly checking for new information.**

**so i realized after i uploaded this i forgot to mention the ** thingy mabober. SSOTA is just a short for for Sunnyshore School of the Arts. that is all.**

**Not much else to say other than REVIEW please. It means a lot when you do. Tell me what you think about the deal and the new relationship! Tell me your favourite colour or something. I don't know where I'm going with this...BYE!**


	23. Stressed! 1 Month to Go

Cute revenge chapter 23

**Alright! 23****rd**** chapter and I'm prepared I've got this figured out completely...okay not completely but almost. I'm listening to music preparing for the final performance and sadly I'm figuring out how to end to story **** but by the looks of it right now there will be a sequel to Cute Revenge. Is that Yay worthy? I think it is...YAY! **

**Now without further ado I present Cute Revenge, Chapter 23 – Stressed! 1 Month to Go**

**Normal POV**

The sun had just arisen and the bird pokémon were chirping happily. The students around SSOTA had become busy and stressed with the final performances and galleries that would be coming in just a little over a month. The Comedians working on making other students laugh so that they became more relaxed, as well as deciding on some of the material they would use for the final show. Actors decided what scenes they would do and with who. Artists were trying to perfect their masterpieces. The special effects crew had been deciding what lighting to use and discussing with all the acts what they wanted. The single and only dancer was working with some of the acts to help them on stage. The chef was working choosing what dishes wouldn't make the final cut. And the musicians, well, they were in their own panic.

"WHERE IS MY GUITAR PICK!?" Leaf shouted to no one in particular as she ripped apart he room. The blankets were scattered and clothes were everywhere. The look she had was enough to scare a person into moving across the world.

Taping on the door with a single knuckle, Gary appeared in her room. "Are you looking for the green one or the lime one Leafy?" He stuck his hands inside the pockets of his brown cargo shorts which went well with the black V-neck t-shirt he wore. His black sunglasses were propped upon his head in the auburn spikes.

"Neither," Leaf said as she stood up from digging in her closet. "The one with the leaf on it, I need to break it in so that I can use it for the final show." She stepped over the pile of clothes that she had created and walked over to her desk. Taking a seat in the chair, she turned to Gary. "Have you seen it because I need to work on a new song?"

"Unless that was the one you were using to strum at you acoustic last night in the living room, then no." Upon hearing her boyfriend say this, Leaf's eyes grew wide in realization. She bolted out of her chair fast enough that if she were a cartoon her seat would have a smoke version of her.

"AHAHA FOUND IT!" she shouted from the living room. Gary could hear the footsteps as Leaf ran back to her bedroom. "Alright now out you get." She said as she began to push Gary out the door.

"What I don't get to stay after I helped you find it?" Gary teased as Leaf continued to push him as he walked to the door.

"No, I need my privacy." By now they had reached the door and Gary was in the hallway. Leaf kissed him on the cheek before closing her door.

"Leaf Green; the girl that makes no sense sometimes." Gary said to himself as he shook his head slowly and walked towards the living room. "Hey you two, mind me joining?"

Misty and Ash turned their heads to the boy who had just walked into the living room. "Well kinda, we were going over how we were going to preform our song at the final show. So if we could have some privacy?" Misty told him kindly.

"I guess I can leave you two love birds alone. I mean you'll get together soon right. I mean Leaf and I, then Iris and Cilan, Drew and May are going to at some point and Paul and Dawn...I have no idea what is the deal with them. But you two are next. I can tell you that. I mean just the other night you were telling me Ash that you just can't mmfmrrgmg"

"Gary we said privacy. No need to continue. And licking my hand does nothing and you should know that." Ash said before pushing Gary into the hall where the bedrooms are located.

"Ash what was he talking about?" Misty said trying to hold back the pink that had situated itself on the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"Um just stuff I was talking about with him...it's no big deal. I'm going to go and get us a couple sodas. I'll be right back."

Misty grabbed the raven haired ten by the wrist. "What did you tell him that you can't do?"

"Oh that, um," pink began to cross the boy's face as he paused. "That was um, just can't believe what great friends we've become over the year. Misty and me, best friends."

"Oh okay and by the way it would be Misty and I." Misty's face dropped in disappointment, she let go of Ash's wrist and began walking backwards to the couch. "Okay I'll try to figure some more things out then."

~oOo~

The bright sun that seemed like it just came up had set and the group had been sitting in the living room watching comedies on TV. Just as Dawn stood up to go get a glass of water, the doorbell rang. "Yes! It's finally not me!" Leaf punched the air after finally not having to answer the door since after all year she wasn't the one who was up at the time someone was at the door. "Sorry, just excited." She said after earning weird looks form all of her roommates.

Dawn went to answer the door. When she answered it Cynthia was standing the looking at a clipboard in her hand. "Hi Leaf I have some informati- wait Dawn? sorry it's just every time I come to the door it's usually Leaf. Anyways, may I come in?" Dawn gestured for her to enter and then shut the door before returning to her seat.

"Alright first off, your outfits for you partner performances are complete and you will need to come by tomorrow to make sure that they fit properly. You will need to come down in pairs so that only your partner can see it. Secondly, Drew told me about the record producer coming and I already did have one coming but both can come and will talk to you after your performances. As well I have the invites for each of you to send off to families. Dawn 2 tickets, Drew 3, Paul 2, Leaf 1, Misty 3, Gary 2, Ash 1, May 3, Iris 1, Cilan 2. Is this correct?"

Everyone nodded their heads except for May and Paul. "Um actually I was wondering, if I could have another 3, you see my Aunt and Uncle are the ones that allowed me to come here and I was wondering if they could come with my cousin as well." May asked nervously.

"Well I would say yes but each student is only able to have 3 maximum and all the students have balanced out the number of seats, we only have 2 left over in case Leaf or Ash wanted another ticket."

"Oh, okay never mind then."

"She can have one of my tickets, I don't want my mom here and my brother will pester me if he doesn't come so I only need one. Leaf and Ash only want one so there is three tickets."

"Alright, the May here you go, 6 tickets for you family." Cynthia handed May her tickets and then the others theirs.

"Thanks Paul." May said giving him a cheerful smile. He gave his signature upwards nod as response.

"Alright now that that is cleared up, my last piece of information is that you can perform two songs as a band each. If I may, I suggest you do your best and write yourself two new songs. I have to go talk to the actors now, so long." Cynthia waved as she left the dorm room.

"Girls, I need to run my dong by you, I just have part of it and want to know if you want to use it." Leaf said, standing up from her place in the living room.

"Alright," the members of Angel's light stood up and headed to Leaf's room. The boys sat there and continued to watch TV.

Gary stood up at random, "I'll be back." He walked yo his bedroom and grabbed the shinning red and white ball that was placed upon his dresser. Clipping the Pokéball to his belt he grabbed his black sunglasses and left his room. Making his way back to the living room where he had just been not five minutes ago he stood in front of the TV. "Who wants to go for a walk to get some stuff?"

"Not me, I need to finish up a project for Science class, and Cilan said he was helping me." Iris said standing up and walking up to her boyfriend to grab his arm. Pulling Cilan out of his chair, "Which we should get to now. Bye Guys," she said as she led Cilan down the hall to her bedroom.

"What about you guys?" Gary asked turning back to his band mates

"What kind of stuff?" Ash asked as he leaned back into to comfort of the couch.

"Final performance prank stuff. That's what. Well, not necessarily prank, just big bunch of stuff that could make it more fun. I was thinking we do it at the end, when the final act is finished." He said looking high and mighty in a daydreaming state. "That way Leaf could see how wonderful I am and bow in the grace of my amazingness!"

"Um," All heads turned to Leaf who had just walked into the room.

" oh hi Leafy," Gary said now rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"go to get a glass of water because Dawn is being hard to work with," Paul muttered the words 'typical troublesome hearing this. "And I step out to this. It ain't gonna happen Gare so don't expect much." Leaf said as she disappeared into the hall with her glass of water.

"Anyways, you guys wanna come?"

"I'm up for it, could we skate? I want to get some more practice in before summer starts." Drew answered as he stood up.

"I'm up for it too, we should skate but the cops hate it at night around here. So sadly we can't." Ash said remaining seating.

"I guess I could come. I have nothing better to do." Paul said standing up. "I'm going to grab my hoodie. I guess I'll tell the girls were heading out too." With that Paul went to his room and grabbed his sweater and then headed to Leafs room. he knocked on the door as he opened it giving some warning to the girls. "We're going to pick up some stuff in town; we'll be back at some point."

He was about to shut the door until he saw Dawn. She was bending over at Leaf's desk but was facing him. The small smile that she gave made his face heat up slightly." _Every time she manages to do this, every damn time"_ Paul thought to himself before closing the door and heading back to his friends.

Once he returned, they headed out accompanied by Ash's trusty Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon. Both Pokémon sat perched upon their respective trainer's shoulder and sat there as they boy's chatted amongst themselves. Traveling through the city was different at night then it was in the day, the street lights came on giving everything a yellow tone. The buildings were lit up like candles atop a birthday cake. The usual hustle and bustle of the busy workers getting to meetings and construction workers building new additions to the town had stopped and been replaced by quiet serenity. Shops were still open although the floods of people had stopped. Wild pokémon came out of hiding in the alley ways and searched for food to snack on. The few people that were still out and about had their Pokémon out as a walking companion much like what Ash and Gary had done.

The boys had arrived at the store and were greeted by the clerk. Making their way around the shop to find what they needed meeting back up at the front of the store. "Okay let's pay for this and then head back to the school." Drew said as he placed the items on the counter to be scanned.

~oOo~

The girls were in Leaf's room talking girl talk as usual. Upon this topic they went further in and began to talk boy talk. Typical girly stuff yes. It was May and Dawn doing most of the talk as Leaf and Misty were slumped in the corner. Misty had her blue and white headphones around her neck flipping the ends back and forth and playing with the spongy like band for on top of the head. With her headphones she wore a pair of sky-blue shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a white off the shoulder shirt with a blue Starmie print to match her shorts. She had had her blue converse on early but taken them off for just sitting around the dorm.

Leaf, who was next to Misty, was just as bored and returning he lime green electric guitar. She was wearing a pair of back short shorts with a baggy purple top with 'TAG' written on it with a can of spray paint next to it which she had taken from Gary . "I know! Misty what about you?" Dawn asked looking at her ginger friend who just clued into the conversation.

"Huh?" was all Misty could say doing the considering that she wasn't paying the least bit of attention to Dawn and May.

"I asked you if you liked anyone." Dawn restated what the topic was. "Judging by the blushing and the look on your face I'd say you do." Dawn smiled with glee as she leaned towards Misty. "Is it someone in your class? oh! Is it one of the guys in the dorm?" Misty face grew redder then it had been before. She stayed quite hoping that she would just vanish and appear in some random foreign country where she wouldn't be bugged like this. Although, it was Dawn, she would find her just to know the answer. It would be like a man hunt, for the sake of a crush. "I know! It's Ash isn't it! You two are always together! And you have so much in common it is like fate!" By this point Misty's face was redder then a tomato and she continued to stay silent. "Yup, It's Ash." Dawn's smile couldn't grow any larger than it had, but she managed to do it with the victory she just earned herself.

"Dawn be quiet. They might be back and might hear you." Misty said to the floor hoping the embarrassment would go away. Sadly to her, it didn't.

"Don't worry about it Mist. I was talking to Gary and Ash completely is crushing on you. Trust me on this." Leaf gave a caring smirk towards her best friend and then returned to her guitar.

"Oh! I know, we could go practice a song because Cynthia told me that we were preforming in a couple hours at the midnight jam! Then we could use one of the songs you wrote and then you could spend the rest of the night with him and confess!" Dawn stood on her feet and patted Misty on the head.

"Wait. We are performing tonight and you didn't tell us!" May shouted at Dawn as she realized what Dawn had just told them.

"oops." Backing away a bit Dawn replied. "It's nothing fancy, we just wear pajamas. It's a little stress reliever that Cynthia wanted to do for the students.

"Oh okay. Still, tell us this stuff. And Misty what song do you want to perform?" May asked turning to the corner which still had her two friends.

"I have an idea."

~oOo~

The girls were ready in their pajamas and waited at their front door for the boys. Misty was wearing a tan coloured, think strapped tank top with a piece of toast smiling, and it had the words "I'm Toasty" in large font. She wore knee length tan and white pajama short with two brown strings hanging from the waist. She had on a pair of white flip flops on her feet.

Leaf wore a simple Lime green running sweater and white shorts that went to her mid-thigh, and lime green and white leg warmers that were tight at the top and then got baggy and rested upon her green fluffy slippers. May was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a pair of red and white plaid shorts with long red stockings.

Dawn wore her favourite see-through violet nightgown with a black bando underneath. She also wore a pair of black booty shorts and fluffy black slippers that went to her mid-calf. The girls waited for the boys in the living room now, which was unusual since the guys always waited for them. Iris and Cilan were too caught up in finishing the project from early and didn't want to go to a party in the middle of the night.

The boys finally emerged from their bed rooms all wearing no shirts and plaid pajama bottoms. Gary's were purple, black and violet. Drew's were green, red and black. Ash's were blue, red and black. Paul wore simple black and grey. Once they were ready the group headed out to the gym where the party was being held. Surprisingly the gym did not have its usual stench of sweat and dirty gym socks but smelt as if there was a late night bon fire going. The wonders of windows and air fresheners.

The music was playing and lights were set up around the gym to give the effect of clubbing to the gym. Not long after the group found a table to sit at for a little while Cynthia called up Angel's light to perform. The girls walked up to the stage ignoring the usual wolf whistles that they earned.

"Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying yourselves tonight!" Dawn piped happily. "Tonight we're playing a song written by the fierce Misty!" They each grabbed their instrument and Misty sat behind her drum sticks.

"Hope you guys like this!" yelled the red headed girl from the back of the stage. "Hit it Dawn!" **(A/N: Cross the Line by Superchick)**

_[Dawn] Follow the leader, stay in the lines  
What will people think of what you've done this time?_

Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows  
Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes  
Play it safe, play by the rules  
Or don't play at all - what if you lose?  
That's not the secret, but I know what is:  
Everybody dies but not everyone lives (x2)

I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail  
I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze the trail  
I'm gonna (x4) cross that line

Everybody freeze - don't step over the line  
Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries  
Try to change the world, they'll think you're out of your mind  
Revolutions start when someone crosses the line  
They want us to lie down, give into the lie  
Nothing has to change, and no one has to die  
That's not the secret, but I know what is:  
Everybody dies, but not everyone lives (x2)

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail  
I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze the trail  
I'm gonna (x4) cross that line_

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail  
I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze the trail  
I'm gonna (x4) cross that line_

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail  
I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze the trail  
I'm gonna (x4) cross that line_

The crowd cheered and the girls took a bow before jumping off the mini-stage that was set up. They headed back over to the boys, who were still sitting at the table they had left them at. "hey guys, how'd you like the song?" Misty asked.

"Rebellious child you are. But it was really good." Drew commented with a smirk.

"I agree with Drewy-boy here, that was awesome. And you Leafy, were especially awesome." Gary said grabbing Leaf's hand and giving a quick peck to the back of it.

"Stop trying to earn brownie points would you. I'm not sleeping with you anytime soon." Leaf replied snatching her hand away.

"So it will happen one day! HAHA, VICTORY!" Gary smirked picking up Leaf from behind and carrying her to the dance floor.

"Gary!" Leaf shrieked as she resisted the motion. She gave up and danced around her boyfriend, being the silly and lovable Leaf that they all knew.

Ash tapped on Misty's shoulder to catch her attention. She turned to him with a smile. "Hey Mist could I talk to you alone for a minute?" she nodded her head and followed him to the hall way. Once he was sure that no one was around he took a deep breath. "I have a confession."

**And cut. Perfect. I leave you with another cliff hanger! Hahaha! **

**Ya don't mind me. I'm running on like 15 cups a tea and it's probably not healthy but I feel British as can be! WOOOOO! Yup...officially crazy.**

**What did you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Did you hate it? love it? review and tell me please! I need to know so that I can prepare myself for the end. Which will be coming around in the next 5-7 chapters...depending how long I make the chapters. And then the epilogue which will possibly set this up for a sequel...still not sure about it...I'm thinking of stuff that I could do...oh well, another thing for you to tell me! **

**Oh and box of virtual home-made cookies to whoever can figure out the record producers! One boy and one girl! First one to figure It out wins!**

**Don't think I have much else to say other than I'MPUMPED FOR POKÉMON X AND Y THANK TO E3! UUUGGGGGHHHH I NEED IT TO BE OCTBER CAUSE POKÉMON COME OUT AND THE WALKING DEAD COMES BACK ON! **

**Don't mind me. Review and shtuff! PEACE OUT! I'M OFF TO THE LAND OF MINECRAFT TO CLEAN MY SHEEP!**


End file.
